Another Day, Another Student
by Y-anne
Summary: [Inuyasha and Yugioh GX crossover]Alternate Universe. Gaining acceptance into Duel Academy, what will Kagome find there? Chaos, mayhem and...Chazz! ChazzKagome
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX and Inuyasha.**

**  
**

**A New Student**

** Lugging in suitcases from the dock to her dorm was no easy task, especially if the academy was several kilometers away from port. Kagome Higurashi panted heavily, her body already worn out from the exercise she had to do.**

**Groaning, she sat down on an available chair inside the principal's office. She brushed her raven black tresses out of her chocolate brown eyes. Her little walk had taken a lot out of her and frankly, she was too tired to move, but it would have been rude to do so. **

**The place she was currently in would ultimately test her skills in Duel Monsters alright.There were supposed to be many top rank duelists in the Duel Academy, and frankly, she couldn't wait to test out her deck. Already, she was wearing a uniform. It consisted of a red jacket, a black shirt and white pants, considering that there wasn't a girl's uniform for Slifer. 'The lowest rank.' She thought with amusement.**

**She heard the faint sound of a door creaking open and immediately sat up to full attention.**

**Through the door came the principal: Doctor Crowler, or something to that extent. 'Whoo…is that person a man or a woman?' she thought, as she absorbed the Doctor's purple lips, blonde hair and outdated wardrobe.**

"**I assume you're Kagome Higurashi?" the eerie professor drawled out. At her nod, he continued, "I had a look at your written exam; you are quite intelligent. All that's left for you now is the practical exam, and then we'll see where you rank. Of course, since you are a transfer student, you have to go to Slifer Red, no matter the score."**

**She nodded once more. "Hai, Doctor Crowler." He shooed her towards the arena for her match with the proctor. Gasping to herself, Kagome took one look around, her gaze meeting with every other student in the Academy. **

**Feeling everyone's eyes towards her, she gulped and took a step into her assigned arena: Arena 4. As the proctor readied himself, she attempted to quench the butterflies that were quelling in her stomach. **

**Finishing with his task, and glaring at her with his sunglasses, she swallowed yet again. These proctors were just so creepy…**

"**All right, then!" He suddenly yelled. "Let the match begin!" **

**High up in the stands, there sat Doctor Crowler, snickering to himself childishly. 'This girl is just amusement for us. This duel should be fun to watch. Although, it's a shame that it has to be so short.'**

**Her opponent declared that it was his move first. "First I summon Celtic Guardian in attack mode! (Atk/ 1400)" There was a flash, and an elfish looking warrior appeared on the field. "That ends my turn."**

**Pausing for a moment, Kagome caught her breath. 'Relax, Kagome…relax…' Drawing a card, she glanced at it, and grinned. "All right! Here goes…Card Destruction! All the cards in our hands are destroyed!"**

**Both duelists sent their hands to the graveyard and received the same number of cards that they discarded. "Next, I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (Atk/1800) to the field!" There was an supernatural screech in the air as the monster was summoned.**

"**Next up, I activate Elegant Egotist, allowing me to summon Harpie Lady Sisters to the field!" A set of the same monsters appeared once more. " I also use Premature burial, which allows me to resurrect one monster from the graveyard to the field—so say hello to Blazing Inpachi(Atk/1850)!"**

**A burning log appeared on the field. "Activating Salamandra and Cyber Shield to increase my monsters attack points!" Blazing Inpachi: 2550. Harpie Lady Sisters: 2300.**

"**And I also use Tribute to the Doomed! It allows me to destroy your Celtic Guardian if I remove one card from my hand!" She destroyed his only defense. I also activate Terrible Fire! At the cost of 500 of my life points, I get to cause 1000 points of damage to yours!"**

**Proctor: 6000**

**Kagome: 7500**

"**Now, all of my monsters, attack his life points directly!" With that, they lowered the instructors life points from 6000 to 0. **

**High up in the stands, everyone was stunned. She had managed to win the duel in just one turn… **

**Doctor Crowler screeched in mortification. The girl was that strong, and she was going to Slifer Red! "Completely unacceptable!" he randomly screeched out. Scurrying around the stands in a panic, he sped off towards the arena.**

**Back in the stands, there were three boys that surveyed her with interest. Two of them were just the followers, and the last one was the leader. He had black hair that stuck up almost every way, and icy cold purple eyes. **

"**Hey!" one of the two tag-along boys yelled. "She's pretty good, ain't she Chazz?" At Chazz's silence, the other one mentioned, "And she's pretty cute too." Suddenly, their leader shouted, "Shut up, you dorks!" They both quieted down.**

**In another section of the stands, a pointy haired boy with a yellow coat gazed down at her with respect. "Hey, Bastion!" An unknown voice beckoned him. Gazing towards the source of the noise, he found himself face-to-face with Jaden, the ace of Slifer Red.**

"**Hey." The Ra Yellow greeted him back. "So…" The Slifer leaned on the railing. "What happened? I was kinda late, so Sy and I just got here." The blue haired boy suddenly appeared, panting heavily. Bastion was about to respond, when someone beat him to the punch.**

"**That girl qualified to be in Duel Academy." Alexis' voice rang through the boy's ears. Jaden turned around and spotted her standing right behind him and gesturing to the arena.**

**Looking back towards the stage, he could now see the girl that Alexis was referring to. "So, how'd she do? From the uniform, she's gonna be in Slifer Red too, right?"**

**Bastion spoke up. "She defeated her proctor in one turn." At Jaden's shocked face, he persisted. "It's true." Alexis nodded her head as an affirmative. "He's not lying Jaden-"**

**She was interrupted, when Jaden let out a huge whoop. "SWEET! I'm gonna have some new competition now! She must be really good, I can't wait to duel her!"**

**Syrus sweat dropped. "Jaden…"**

**A yell erupted through the stadium as the loony professor; Doctor Crowler sprinted to where the new Slifer Red was. "Wait! Kagome Higurashi!" Panting as he reached her, he continued with his ranting. "You simply **must** meet the Obelisks."**

**"But, I thought-" she was interrupted by the teacher once more. "Never mind, I know that you're still in Slifer, but with you're abilities, you'll have no trouble making it to the Obelisks!" **

**Turning to the audience they had in the stadium, he shouted, "All Obelisks go back to your dorms! Stat!" There was a lot of hustle and bustle as the entire stadium scurried to complete the headmaster's orders.**

**

* * *

Crowler had led the startled girl through many frighteningly elaborate hallways, to the outdoors, and from then on, near the front of an elegant building. Painted white, with the rooftops being blue, the architecture almost looked like a castle in a fairytale.**

**Before she could gasp out in awe at the sight, the doctor had the gates opened, and led her inside. It was good that Crowler had distracted her earlier, she decided, for it allowed her to express her full wonder on the inside qualities of the rooms.**

**It was gorgeous. There were chandeliers hanging on the walls that sparkled with the sun's rays, and there was incredibly expensive looking furniture scattered all over the rooms. The professor spoke up. "This is only the meeting room for the Obelisks. You are going to live in the girl's dorm. There are separate buildings for the boys and the girls alike."**

**She nodded vigorously while attempting to absorb the information that Crowler was telling her. The professor gestured to two huge wooden oak doors. "Through there, you will find all the Obelisks. Now, go on and you may be greeting your future classmates."**

**Placing a hand on the door, Kagome pushed hard and was rewarded with the door creaking open. Behind her, Doctor Crowler stared in shock. It took two strong men to lift that door, and she didn't even break a sweat.**

**Blinded by the sudden light, her ears registered the faint sound of ruckus dying away into silence at her presence. As her eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting, she noted that there were large tables that looked like huge benches. And there were people sitting on them. And they were all staring at her.**

**The proctors weren't the only people in the school that were frightening.**

**Swallowing nervously for the second time that day, she tensely stepped into the large room. Accusatory gazes met her and she could feel them, almost as they were piercing holes inside her soul.**

**'No…' she thought. 'Nobody is going to pierce through it ever again.'**

**Bravely meeting their glares, she walked with her head up high towards the front along with Professor Crowler. As they reached the wanted destination, Crowler spoke. "Fellow Obelisks! This girl here may very well be attending as an Obelisk in the near future! She may look like one of those Slifers, but I assure you, she does not duel like one!"**

**Their hostility lessened at his words. "The only reason that she is in that dorm in the first place is because she's a transfer, and you know where all of the transfer students are first placed." **

**The tension in the air practically deflated at the end of his speech.**

**"That is the reason that I will allow her to briefly stay with you! She's got to know where she belongs!" He left her at the front and walked towards the exit.**

**As the doors slammed shut, all Kagome was greeted with was bone-chilling silence. It was so eerie that it sent shivers down her spine.**

**Looking around the room in search of a friendly face, she spotted a dark blonde girl waving her over. Walking towards the girl, she turned towards her with a shy expression. The Obelisk introduced herself first. "Hi, I'm Alexis Rhodes. I watched you duel earlier and you were incredible."**

**"Uh…" Kagome didn't really know what to say to that. "…Thanks. I'm Kagome…" Silence reigned and they both felt everyone's eyes on them. "Sorry…" said the black haired girl. "I'm not used to anyone complimenting me like that…"**

**The mood lightened considerably. "So, Kagome, where'd you learn to duel like that?" Alexis inquired. Kagome answered, "I trained under a really good duelist for about six years. She isolated me from civilization for a looooong time."**

**Needless to say, the conversation that she was having with Alexis cracked the ice with the other duelists in the room. A new voice entered her ears, the source being the girl who was sitting directly beside Alexis. "I'm Jasmine." The other girl to the right of Jasmine happily replied, "I'm Mindy."**

**"Hey there, Kagome, was it?" a sleazy sounding voice interrupted the introductions. There were three guys directly behind her. She surveyed them. The first two looked like tag-alongs, while the third one…he looked like the commander.**

**With piercing violet eyes and jet black hair, he certainly looked the part.**

**One of the named tag-alongs greeted her with a sneer. "So, you want to come with me somewhere, cutie? We could get to know each other very well…"**

**She looked at him and coolly and replied, "I don't think so. Try to take this little talk a step further, like touching me, I'll personally consider it sexual harassment." Her eyes regarded his frown and an all too steady hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder.**

**He gripped it tightly and murmured, "What are you going to do about it—"**

**He never got to finish his sentence, as she had punched him head on in the face. As he recoiled, putting a hand over his bruised visage, she retaliated once more by kicking him all the way across the room, her foot connecting with the left side of his hip.**

**She smirked slightly. "I warned you. That was all self defense on my part."**

**She sat back in one of the benches and politely asked exactly what the food was. "Ah…" Mindy was still in shock. "D-dumplings. They're dumplings." The martial artist thanked her and picked one of them up. As she was closely inspecting the round provisions in her hand, a steely voice made itself known.**

**"You kick him to the other end of the room, and then you act like it's no big deal?" The voice wasn't angry, but it wasn't pleased either. Turning around, Kagome noticed that the lavender eyed boy was the one doing the speaking.**

**Not being very ladylike, she snorted. "You should be thanking me. The guy I just knocked into unconsciousness, and that guy…" she gestured to the tag-along beside the black haired boy, "…they're only your friends for the power. If something ever happened that would threaten their social position, these two would turn against you in a heartbeat."**

**The boy's eyes flared slightly. "Listen, you Slifer-"**

**"Chazz!" yelled Alexis. "Just leave her alone!" At the queen of Obelisk's exclamation, they both huffed and turned away from each other.**

**Peeking at 'Chazz?' from the corner of her eye, she sighed heavily. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? But, I warned the guy fair and square. I didn't really want to hurt him and I didn't mean to insult you. I'll take your silence as an assumption that I'm forgiven?"**

**Chazz didn't say anything, only glaring at her, but not with contempt.**

**Kagome sighed in relief. "Thanks." She sat back down on the bench again as the entire cafeteria burst into talkative laughter. Noise was overflowing her senses as she sampled some dumplings. Yum…these were great.**

**Unseen by her, Chazz Princeton, the arrogant Obelisk was staring at her with a look that could only be recognized as a look of utter surprise and admiration.**

**

* * *

**

Yes! I'm done one chapter! Please everyone! Review me if you like this story! 


	2. Chapter 2

A New Student-2

Heading outside of the wooden oak doors, Kagome stopped and turned to say one last goodbye to her newfound friends. Alexis, Jasmine and Mindy waved in return, while Chazz only glared at her. Sighing in the regret that she and Mr. Princeton couldn't be friends, she started walking towards the Slifer Red dorms through the thicket of the woods.

Out at night, the woods cast shadows and frightening noises echoed through the tips of the foliage. 'It can get pretty scary out here.' Kagome thought. 'Good thing for me that I've seen scarier.'

Does a thirty foot demon trying to kill you sound frightening to you?

Spotting another building up ahead, she concluded that it was the Slifer Red building, for it had the air of a lived in place. To sum it all up, it wasn't as gorgeous as the Obelisks. Wandering up to the front gate, she noticed that there wasn't a girl's dorm nearby.

So, that meant that she would be sleeping with the boys. Oh well. She could always threaten them to make sure that they wouldn't do anything creepy to her in the middle of the night.

Climbing up the steps, she knocked loudly on the door and took to waiting for some time.

Inside the dorms, Professor Banner was just about to tell his students to retire to their bedrooms, when a knock interrupted him. All the boys in the dorm grew curious. It was almost ten in the night, so who could be outside?

The cat-loving teacher strolled across the small room and swiftly opened the door. There, near the doorway was an incredibly cute girl, who looked surprised, then angry. "Please. Stop staring. Too many people have done that today, and frankly, you're all making me nervous." She mumbled.

They all averted their gazes, when suddenly…

"HEY! ITS YOU!" An extremely loud voice echoed throughout the dorm. The other Slifers sweat dropped, knowing full well that the voice belonged to Jaden Yuki.

The girl looked puzzled and said slowly, "Uh, I'm Kagome Higurashi…new to the Slifers as of today…"

The boy who spoke up earlier stood up. With brown hair and eyes filled with excitement, he regarded her for a second. And one second was up in a blink of an eye and he yelled again, "Hi, I'm Jaden Yuki! The ace of Slifer Red!"

Another boy with light blue hair looked away from the boy in embarrassment. Kagome could only assume that he was Jaden's friend. Gazing at him in curiosity for his name, he noticed her staring and looked away, flustered.

Noticing where she was looking, Jaden introduced him. "He's Syrus Truesdale. And that guy…" he pointed to a fat kid that was abruptly startled by his friend introducing a girl to him, "…is Chumley."

Easing her belongings to the ground, she grinned at them. "Well, it's nice to meet you guys." Turning to the man who had let her in, she bowed low. "Forgive for being so late.

The professor, being the ever good natured man he was, waved his hand in a gesture that said 'do not think much of it'. "It is quite alright." Gesturing to the cat that he was holding, he said, "This little kitty here is Pharaoh."

Cooing, Kagome petted the feline on his head and was rewarded with a pleased sounding purr from the cat. "I was late, 'cause Doctor Crowler called me over to introduce me to the Obelisks."

Professor Banner raised an eyebrow. "He did, did he now…" This was interesting…that meant that the girl was an exceptional duelist. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the other students that were currently watching them.

"These are your new inmates, and Slifers…this is the new classmate of yours, Kagome Higurashi. I hope that you will all be very comfortable with each other. Now, off you go, it's almost time for you to sleep."

Turning to face his new pupil, he told her, "You will be rooming with Jaden, Syrus and Chumley for this night. If the arrangements are to your liking, then if you like, you can stay there for as long as you feel you have to."

"Arigato." She bowed once more. At his confused face, she giggled. "It means, thank you."

Hurrying to her new room with all of her possessions, she jumped onto the only bed that seemed to be empty and took a deep sigh at the current events going on around her.

Finding comfort in the soft blankets, she fell asleep as soon as the boys got around to talking about various girls. Like she would have wanted to hear about that anyways…

* * *

Blinking away the sleep that was still in her eyes, she yawned. Waking up early was a habit that came fairly easy to her, especially since her sensei had trained her to do so. Looking around the room, she could see that everyone else was still asleep. 

Stretching a little bit, she decided that now would be a great time to explore the school grounds, just so that she wouldn't get lost on her way to the classes. Not bothering to change out of her uniform, she strolled outside, the rays of the sun hitting her unprepared eyes.

Hissing at the slight pain, she headed towards the beach, the salty smell wafting in the air, and the breeze assaulting her face. Walking through the forest was the quickest way there, and quite frankly, it was kind of spooky walking all by herself.

"Hey." A disembodied voice frightened her out of her wits, and she almost let out a shrill scream if she hadn't recognized Chazz leaning on a tree directly behind her.

Sighing in relief, she turned to face him directly in the eyes. "What now, Princeton?" she inquired of him.

He glared at her once more. 'Honestly, when will he stop doing that?' "I was out here first." He muttered. "You just happened to come across my meditating grounds.

Kagome blinked once. Then twice. That wasn't the answer that she had been excepting. "Meditating?"

His glaring reached a whole new level. "Yes, meditating. You'd better not tell anyone about this Slifer Slacker."

"Don't call me that." She irritatedly snapped. Her voice took a softer tone. "And…no, I won't tell anyone else. I promise." He analyzed her, as if not sure that he could believe her.

For a moment, there was no noise; only the rustling of the trees and the almost silent chattering of the animals. "Can I meditate with you?" Chazz looked at her in shock. Did he hear her correctly?

"…Sure." Gasping in happiness, she made her way over to him and quickly plopped down beside him, her face beaming the entire time. The beach could wait another day. "So, what do you do to meditate? It's probably different from the way I do it, so…"

Grumbling inside his mind, he sat down cross legged on the forest floor and closed his eyes, while folding his arms in his lap. She quickly repeated his example and soon, she could feel the tension of the world lifting…

The sound of the waves from the shore of the beach, as well as the sounds of the seagulls…chirping of birds, and the sound of Chazz's slow breathing…all the sounds relaxed her mind…

There was a sudden rustling and the Obelisk's voice echoed throughout the clearing, and gave her slight goose bumps. "It's almost time for class. You better get back to your dorm." There was the faint noise of him brushing off his trench coat.

Opening her eyes, she smiled. "Okay." Hoisting herself up on her two feet, she walked away from where he was standing. Turning around, her smile grew even wider. "Thanks, Chazz."

He only snorted, and ignoring her, walked towards the direction of the Obelisk Boy's Dorm.

Ignoring his actions, she continued towards the Slifers and giggled. She knew better now. Because now, she was pretty sure she had made a new friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX and Inuyasha**

* * *

Another Day

A week later from that day, the hallways to the classrooms were almost completely empty; excluding four figures that were currently scurrying to their assigned room. Kagome wearily let out a collective breath as they reached their destination. The other three boys were all gasping for air, and she hadn't even broken a sweat.

Opening the door, they were greeted by the ringing of the bell. "You're in luck." A voice that she didn't recognize called out. Heading towards them was a duelist in a yellow jacket. 'A Ra Yellow.' She realized.

She could distinguish a pointy hairstyle, and a British sounding accent. "You made it in time, Jaden. Your good fortune never ceases to amaze me." Spotting the extra member in the group, he bowed deeply. "Greetings. I had the pleasure of watching you duel yesterday. You were amazingly talented."

She blushed and stuck her tongue out at him in a teasing manner. "Thanks. What's your name?"

He smiled at her as well. "I should be asking you that same question."

Grinning widely at him, she said, "I asked first." Laughing slightly as he admitted defeat, she triumphantly smiled when he said, "Bastion."

"Kagome Higurashi." She said proudly.

"Oi! Slifer Slacker!" yelled Chazz. Spinning on the spot, she came face to face with Chazz Princeton, the arrogant boy that she had just made friends with. "Yes, almighty Snobby Obelisk?" she asked sarcastically.

Grumbling as he shoved his hands in his pockets, Kagome heard him say something to the extent of 'Alexis' and 'talk', as well as, 'not my choice'. Sighing impatiently, she tapped her foot on the ground. "Chazz, I didn't hear that. Louder, please."

Jaden, Syrus, Chumley and Bastion just stood there shocked. Chazz Princeton was taking orders from a girl. Watching as he repeated his instructions once more and then walking off in a huff, Bastion was the first one to speak.

"How can you just talk to that guy so casually? He's one of the worst of the Obelisks, and he's always treating people that he thinks are below him like dirt. I've had first-hand experience with this. Trust me."

Scratching the back of her head, she said in a confused voice, "Really? He didn't seem all that bad to me, this morning." Gazing at the still astonished faces of the boys, she wondered to herself if Chazz was really that bad.

Remembering what the Obelisk had recently told her, she started walking over to Alexis. Stopping in her tracks, she said to the three Slifers and the one Ra, "I'm gonna catch up with you guys. I just need to talk to Alexis, kay?"

At their affirmative nod, she continued towards the Queen of Obelisk, who was currently waving her over. "Hey, Kagome." She was greeted by Mindy. "How's it going?"

Grinning sheepishly, she replied, "Not too bad, Mindy…" Clearing her throat, she faced Alexis, inquiring, "So, what's up? Why'd you tell Chazz to call me over?"

Alexis looked shocked for a moment, but it quickly passed. 'I never asked Chazz to…' Shaking her head, she said, "Well, we were wondering…who trained you? It must have been an awesome duelist."

"Um…" Kagome mumbled. "When I was ten, I was already orphaned, so I wandered the streets, not really having a home…" Noticing that Chazz and his cronies were listening to her story as well, she faintly smiled. "There was this one woman who took me in. She didn't really have a home either…but she was nice enough so I stayed with her."

"She was a martial artist in her own class, and she had an assistant named Yusuke. She knew about my passion for Duel Monsters, and she admitted that she wasn't a very good player. But she also said that Yusuke was a pretty good player himself."

"So, she trained me in martial arts, while he trained me in how to duel." She finished her story. Alexis raised an eyebrow. Surely there were more details, but Kagome looked as if she refused to say anything more, so she let the issue drop for now.

"Wow…six years, huh…" Kagome nodded, seeing Chazz looking at her with an expression that she couldn't identify. Looking at him with a questioning gaze, as soon as he was able to see her eyes, he, yet again began to glare.

She twitched an eyebrow. 'What is up with that guy and glaring at me? Anyone would think that by now, he would've stopped already, especially since after this last week!'

There was a sudden pressure on her wrist, as Bastion grabbed her hand. "C'mon, Jaden's been calling you to go to your seats already." Looking down at the front of the room, the black-haired Slifer saw that Doctor Crowler was looking quite impatient.

What she didn't notice now, was that the black-haired Princeton eyes were burning holes at the yellow Ra's hand. Alexis Rhodes, being the observant one, of course, noticed this and secretly smiled to herself.

"Kyah." Kagome whispered softly. "Thanks Bastion. I'll see you guys later." Breaking free of Bastion's strong grip, she hurried down the stairs and took the seats directly next to Jaden, Syrus and Chumley.

The Yellow Ra stared at her for a few minutes, then walked off towards his own seating, directly to the right of the Slifers and the left of the Obelisks, noticing Chazz's evil heated gaze. Analyzing what it meant, he smirked slightly.

He had competition.

This was Kagome's first class and she was slightly nervous. What if she made herself look incredibly stupid in front of everyone?

"Three weeks from now is the Dorm Switch Exam." Crowler drawled out to all the students in front of him. "And Jaden Yuki…please wake up!" He slammed his meter stick where Jaden slept on the counter, drooling.

He sat up quickly, "I'm here! I think…" Then promptly fell back asleep again. Kagome wasn't able to resist, and let out a small giggle. Everyone looked at her and she blushed and returned to staring at her notes.

Bastion stared at her in faint amusement, before shaking his head. That girl was definitely full of surprises. Looking to his right, he could see that Chazz was still looking at him with an expression that promised death.

He wasn't the only one who had noticed the interesting turn of events. Apparently, when Chazz got angry, everyone notices. Including most of the Slifers. You could practically feel the evil aura that he was emitting…because Kagome sure did.

'There are evil waves in here…' she thought with exasperated half-lidded eyes. Turning her body ever so slowly, she could see that the source was coming from…Chazz?

'Weird…' she thought. 'If he could emit that big an evil atmosphere; maybe even big enough to be a demon's, he must be really mad.' The angered Obelisk had noticed her staring, and immediately calmed down, in order for her not to suspect anything.

Alexis sweat dropped. Chazz was very scary when he needed to be…

"A-anyways…" The queen of the Obelisks mentally grinned, seeing that Crowler had also noticed Chazz's hostile waves. "Study hard. The practical exam will be spells."

"Now!" There was another loud smack, as the Doctor once again woke Jaden with his big ruler. "I feel obligated to test you on such knowledge, since the test will be coming up."

His beady eyes wandering around the classroom, he found his target. "Ah, Mr. Yuki." Jaden sat up at the use of his last name. "Kindly tell me all the different spell cards and their effects."

The Slifer sat stunned for a moment. "Uh…I choose to call a friend?"

Before Doctor Crowler could sneer at him, Kagome quickly stood up from her chair. "I'll take it from here, Jaden." All she got from him was a stupefied nod. Taking a deep breath, she pronounced, "There are quick-play spells, field spells, equip-spells and normal spell cards."

"Normal spell cards have different effects, and can only be played on your turn. They may heal you, or cause damage to your opponent's deck or life points. Equip spells may be equipped to any monster on the field, depending on the card itself, and have different effects, such as raising your monsters attack points, or destroying your monsters opponents."

Gathering a lungful of air once more, she continued, "Quick-play spells, of course, counter some of the different cards that you opponent plays on the field. Field spells are played in a different corner from where the usual magic cards are played, and have effects that change all the monsters on the field, depending on the type of effect that the certain card has."

She finished her speech, breathing so deeply that she was almost hyperventilating.

Aware that the entire class was watching, she ignored them as she tried to regain lost air into her lungs. Jaden sat up and grasped her shoulder firmly. "Sit down. It helps." He said in a soothing voice.

She complied with his statement and collapsed into her seat. Professor Crowler clapped once. "Excellent work. No less than what I'd expect from a future Obelisk!"

She didn't hear him as she was still breathing deeply. 'I've taken down a lot of demons, and yet, when I try to recite the different types of cards, it's what takes the wind out of me.'

Everyone looked at her with sweat drops. She was smart, but she was slightly wacky, in a sense…

The rest of the class was uneventful, unless you counted the incident involving Crowler, the fire extinguisher and a toothbrush…

Walking out of the classroom, Kagome sighed heavily. It had gotten slightly stuffy in there, considering that there were so many people in that classroom in one time. As the rest of the students walked out, she accidentally bumped into Bastion.

"Oh, geez…sorry, Bastion. That class made me kinda dizzy…" she mumbled, feeling slightly sick already. She heard him chuckle. "It's quite alright." He put one of her arms around his shoulder. "I can help you to your dorm if you want."

She nodded ever so slightly. She was afraid that if she moved by herself she'd pass out in the middle of the hallway. Shuffling slowly down to her dorm, to keep her from concentrating on her illness, they asked each other questions.

"Favorite color?" inquired Bastion. She was silent for a while. "Green. And you?"

He spoke without hesitation. "Brown."

It went on like this for a while, until they reached the Slifer Dorms. The Ra Yellow helped her up the steps, and knocked on the door. It opened and they faced the ever-carefree Professor Banner. "Ah, she got sick?" he asked.

Before they could respond, he raised his hand as a sign that they didn't need to say anything. "Thank you Bastion for accepting the responsibility of bringing her here."

Bastion would have bowed, if it didn't mean that Kagome would probably fall right off of him. "You're quite welcome." He walked into her room and placed her on the bunk bed.

Walking quickly out of the building, he bowed to the professor, then continued walking off the grounds. The next destination being the Ra Yellow dorms, he abruptly noticed the distraction labeled Chazz Princeton.

His hard voice bit through the chilly air. "What were you doing in her dorm?"

The duelist of Ra, twisted to find the Obelisk leaning against the bark of a tree. Scoffing, he replied, "Is that really any of your business?"

Silence reigned supreme, before Bastion destroyed it. "I thought so." He said, before walking away to his dorms.

**

* * *

That was a pretty long chapter...  
Can you imagine Yusuke playing Duel monsters?  
Anyways, thank you to **crissinmon** for reviewing! I was pretty surprised that anyone would like my fanfic.**  
**Forgive me for not including this info before, but this is an Alternate Universe story...no Inuyasha.  
Originally, I made this story for my own amusement, but then my sister suggested that I put it on and I thought, 'That's not a bad idea!'****  
That's why I didn't put any explanations. Again, I'm so sorry! Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX and Inuyasha**

**Alright! I made this one have that freaky captain of the tennis team. Only, I'm not too sure what exactly his real name is...  
So I'm begging you. Don't review me to tell me that I have the wrong name, because I already know that. Please review me to tell me what his real name is. Thanks!  
**

** A Tennis Freak  
**

**The next day, Kagome could be seen walking towards the beach once again, in hopes of finding Chazz once again. The sound of her footsteps ringing in her ears, she spotted his distant figure not too far from where she was standing.**

**Grinning, she climbed a tree with the swiftness that she had inherited from her training with her martial arts teacher. Jumping from tree to tree, she stealthily followed him throughout the forest. When he stopped at the spot where she had first meditated with him, she dropped the upper half of her body down, hanging on to the branch with her legs.**

**The way she was positioned, she came face to face with him. "Hey, Chazz."**

**Her smile widened as he let out a small yell, but it faded when the appearance in his silver irises turned irate. The Obelisk scoffed and ignored her hurt looking face, while walking away from her.**

**So shocked was she, that she accidentally let go of the limb with her legs, and promptly fell out of the surrounding foliage. Quickly standing up and brushing herself off, she beckoned at him. "Hey, Princeton, what's made you so infuriated, huh?"**

**There was no reply as he kept walking…no, stomping away from her confused demeanor. 'What's got his beef?' she wondered.**

**

* * *

Feet pounding against the cement floor, Kagome ran to her right and swung her arm backwards to return Alexis' serve. The contact between the racket and the ball made a loud clatter as the tennis sphere was sent hurtling back at the server.**

**Watching as Alexis swung for the ball and promptly missed, Kagome saw from the corner of her eye that Chazz was taking his frustrations out on his opponent and the poor tennis ball.**

**Caught up in the slightly funny sight, Kagome's eyes had failed to see the stray shot that Jaden had accidentally hit. At Alexis' gasp, she looked sideways, the image of the stray ball coming directly at her, her pupils widened and she waited for the pain to arrive.**

**At the sound of another solid wack, she looked up, seeing that a stranger had hit the ball out of her path. Her attentions were diverted to the man that had saved her. Her savior wore a jersey, and had brown hair with the same color irises as his locks.**

**Following the path of the tennis ball that had nearly hit her, she had to struggle to contain her laugh as she saw that Crowler was now sporting a very shiny black eye.**

**The boy that had saved her from the fate of the professor spoke, "Hey, that was a close one wasn't it?" As he turned around to face her, his expression changed from smug to absolutely in love.**

**"Hey…" he spoke up again. "You're…" 'The queen of the Slifers!' he thought in his mind. Raising an eyebrow, she cautiously introduced herself. "…Kagome Higurashi."**

**Clasping her hands, he continued with his little speech. "I am Koji Rosewielder. My family is quite famous around the world you see, and…" Kagome twitched. 'And this has to do with me, how?' she thought.**

**Her breath hitching as she felt a familiar evil presence once more, she sighed. 'Why does Chazz have to be so angry all the time? And what exactly is he angry at!'**

**If she had been looking at said Obelisk, she would have probably burst into flames at the intense glare he was fixating on Koji.**

**"JADEN YUKI!" A girlish voice screeched. Wincing at the loud volume, she almost grinned. Crowler looked quite angry, and it wasn't even supposed to be Jaden's fault.**

**"It was you who hit that ball wasn't it! I'm sure of it!" The injured teacher ranted. Clearing her throat, Kagome aided Jaden, "Sure, it was Jaden who first hit it, but Koji…" she pointed to the boy directly behind her, "…was the one who deflected at just the right angle to hit you."**

**"Well, yes." The teacher countered immediately, "…but if Jaden hadn't hit the ball the wrong way in the first place, then Koji wouldn't have had to step in at all."**

**'Wha…' thought the girl incredulously 'That logic's not fair at all!' Before she could say anything, however her alleged savior covered her mouth with his callused hands. "You're absolutely right, Professor Crowler. Go ahead and punish**

**that Slifer Slacker to your heart's content!"**

**As soon as Crowler walked away to his office, forcibly dragging Jaden along with him, Kagome grabbed his hand and slapped it off of her mouth. Looking at him in unsuppressed outrage, she cried out, "What did you think you were doing! He didn't deserve to get in trouble-!"**

**The man currently being yelled at played with a lock of his hair. Closing his eyes in reminiscence, he put on a playful smirk. "Well, he wasn't a very good tennis player to begin with anyway, so…"**

**"What does that have to do with it!" she hollered right back at him. Koji's smile slipped a few notches. This was definitely not the cool first impression that he wanted to make on one of the cutest girls on the campus…If anyone was looking at the black haired Obelisk Chazz carefully, they might have seen the smug smirk on the edges of his mouth.**

**Mindy spoke up, "Wait a minute…" She paused as if in deep thought. "Rosewielder…" Gasping, the female Obelisk faced Koji. "The Rosewielders are an incredibly rich family that own hundreds of sports stores around the world, right?"**

**He flicked his hair again. 'I want to burn those pretty little locks into a crisp…' Alexis thought. "Quite right, my dear." He said, while winking at Kagome.**

**The Slifer Red girl looked completely unimpressed. Shivering in repulsion at his wink, she said, "So, what? Money isn't everything in the world you know." Rubbing her temples, she sighed heavily. "Ah, well, Jaden's already in big trouble now…can't do anything to change it."**

**Turning to Alexis, she responded, "We might be able to help him, if we try. You in?" At her, and the rest of the female Obelisk's nods, she smiled. Frowning at the tennis player who had saved her earlier, she turned to Chazz. "How about you?"**

**She was met with silence. "Great! Syrus and Chumley will go for sure. I'll ask Bastion if he wants to come too." Everyone froze at the sound of the Ra Yellow's name being spoken right in front of the temper worthy Obelisk.**

**Chazz froze, and his expression promptly turned neutral, not even allowing Kagome to see past the mask. Harrumphing, he walked towards the fenced exit of the tennis courts. The black-haired Slifer stared after his retreating back. "Did I say something?"**

**Unfortunately, their helping hadn't had any effect, as Doctor Crowler hadn't eased up on Jaden's punishment. He came up to them on Friday, groaning about evil teachers and other circumstances of fate. Alexis was the first to approach him. "What did Crowler give you for punishment, Jaden?"**

**Slumping onto the railings he let out a muffled, "I have to play on the tennis team for a while. And guess what…?" At everyone's stumped faces, he continued. "That Kyoji guy's the captain."**

**Hissing in disgust, Kagome patted the disheartened Jaden on the back. "I pity you." The queen of Obelisk, nodded, brining her arm around Jaden's shoulders. "We'll be there for you-"**

**He shot up from his depressed looking position, saying quickly, "You mean you guys are gonna stay with me the entire time I'm there!" Alexis froze and was about to reply negatively when she saw his face. It was full of bright shining hope that was aimed directly at her.**

**Kagome saw the same face and shook her head in surrender. There was no way that Alexis would be able to resist that expression, especially if you included the fact that the Obelisk liked the ace of the Slifers as well.**

**"…All right." She spoke slowly. Everyone groaned in their heads. 'Alexis, what have you done…?'**

* * *

**Thank you to **_aisha, Ralina Faye, Anonppl, Kage Otome and Annony _**for the reviews! And as for the flamers...if you don't like this fanfiction or one of the characters in this story, please don't voice it out loud on my reviews. I respect that you don't like something or another in my story, so please respect that I have my own rights as well.  
Oh, and also, please don't go flaming me about the Alexis and Jaden couple. It's part of the plot. And so many of you should know by now, I like Kagome. She's my favorite character. And thank you, Annony for pointing out that I accidentally made Chazz's eyes purple instead of grey. Please review, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated yet!**  



	5. Chapter 5

**Dislaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX and Inuyasha**

**Tennis Days**

**  
Whack!**

**Another tennis ball flew across the court, whizzing right past the Slifer's cheek. There was another loud clatter as Jaden collapsed on the ground, along with his tennis racket, discarded very easily among the ground.**

**Well aware of the audience he had, consisting of his friends in the bleachers, he attempted to regain some of his lost pride by trying to stand up, but to no avail whatsoever.**

**Panting heavily, the brown haired Osiris wearily let his body rest on the hard, green cement. "Aw…tired so soon, Jaden?" A flaunting voice reached his ears. Raising his head, he absorbed the somewhat distinct image of the captain of the team hovering above him, with that infamous smirk upon his face.**

**"No way!" he yelled, his hyperactive energy coming back into play. He couldn't fall down yet…not while Alexis was still watching him.**

**A few more rounds and rallies later…**

**Jaden lay unconscious on the ground, having collapsed into a fit of slumber right in the middle of the rally between the two tennis players. His friends stood above him as Kagome poked his cheek with a weary finger. "You think he's okay?"**

**Bastion nodded in affirmative. "He's too thick skinned to let something as minor as a tennis ball defeat him." Catching Chazz's eye for a minute, he smirked when the prince of the Obelisks begin glaring at him once more.**

**Kagome suddenly yawned, and started stretching her arms. "It's getting late. I'm gonna get him back to the dorms. Anyone wanna help me?" Only Alexis and Chazz volunteered.**

**Alexis hoisted up Jaden's two arms, while Kagome and Chazz carried his legs. They were a funny looking quartet, for when they moved, they looked like a scuttling spider.**

**The two Obelisks were sweating by the time they had reached the Slifer Dorm, while Kagome didn't even look fatigued. Wondering how she did it, Chazz suddenly let go of one of the legs he was carrying. After hearing no thud, he mentally smirked.**

**'She has really good reflexes.' He thought as he turned around and spotted what he thought he would find: the raven-haired Slifer had quickly grabbed Jaden's other leg.**

**Not even bothering to fixate upon Chazz the 'Glare of doom', she gently let go of the limbs that she was currently carrying. "Alexis, you can take him back into the dorm if you want."**

**The Obelisk quickly agreed, and a few eyebrows were raised. Alexis blushed and stumbled over her words, before heading up into the dorms and ignoring Professor Banner's comment of there being many visitors in their dorm this year.**

**The other two were left alone in the silence to deal with each other. "So…" Kagome started their conversation. "What's your favorite color?" Chazz raised an eyebrow. "And this is imperative…how?"**

**She shrugged. "A good way to pass the time. It beats sitting around in silence."**

**"I see." He responded. "Black." **

**She smiled at this. "I thought so. I just had a feeling that you liked that color." Staring at her in mild surprise, Chazz threw her question back in her face. "…And you?"**

**"Green." Not a moment's hesitation.**

**"Favorite duelist?" inquired Princeton.**

**She thought about her answer for a while. "Seto Kaiba. You?" At her answer, he gaped at her openly. "The same as you." He murmured. Kagome nodded her head vigorously, "Yup, he's pretty cool."**

**She let the statement hang awkwardly in the air, for they could think of nothing else to say. Looking at his face, she could see the unsettling frown beginning to form once again on the fine contours of his cheekbones. Directly above those fine cheeks were his dazzling silver eyes…**

**'Eep!' she thought, her face going red as she turned around so that he couldn't see her blushing face. 'I was checking him out!'**

**Behind her back, the Obelisk raised an eyebrow. 'What the heck is she doing…?' Shoving his hands in his pockets, he continued to watch her curiously.**

**After a while, her face cooled down and she took deep breaths to try and calm herself down. 'What's Alexis doing that's taking her so long, anyway!' As if on cue, the Slifer dorm doors opened and out stepped the queen of the Obelisks.**

**Seeing that her friend was in a tizzy and Chazz looked curious, she said, "What's up guys?" When Kagome's face turned red, she wondered what had happened between the two of them. **

**"N-nothing!" The raven-haired Osiris red girl exclaimed. "And besides, what took **you **so long, hm?"**

**Attempting to keep her face neutral, Alexis said, "That's none of your business is it?" Kagome's face turned understanding and she hurried up the stairs to the Slifer buildings. "I'll see you guys later! Thanks for helping me carry that annoying fool all the way here!"**

**Chazz smirked at her exclamation, and Alexis only grinned. "We'll see you later then, Kagome."**

**Smiling at the girl's nod, Alexis quietly instructed the other Obelisk to run away from the building as fast as they could. "Why?" he asked her. Her smile turned evil. "You'll see."**

**And sure enough, as they were nearing the Obelisk dorms…**

**"ALLLLEEEXXXXIIIIISSSSS!" A high pitched girl scream echoed throughout the air. Chazz's eyes widened. "What the heck did you do to Kagome…"**

**At her surprised look at the girlish yell, as well as her chuckle, she explained herself. "I didn't do anything to Kagome…"**

**Peeking out from the bathroom doorway, Kagome looked around the bedroom. 'What was that really high pitched scream…? It wasn't me, that's for sure…' **

**Her gaze fixating upon Jaden's bunk, her laughter started slow, then rang as clear as day through the dorms. "What happened to you, Jaden?"**

**"THIS ISN'T FUNNY! I LIKE LOOK A-A-"**

**"STOP SCREAMING JADEN, BUDDHA HELP ME!" Realization hit the girl. "SO THAT'S WHAT ALEXIS WAS TAKING SO LONG TO DO!" She hadn't meant to yell that last part.**

**"I LOOK LIKE A GIRL!" And sure enough, he did. Alexis had slipped on his face some makeup, with several jewelry accessories to boot. And a very frilly pink dress. With numerous amounts of small pink bows in his hair.**

**"BEING A GIRL'S NOT SO BAD YOU KNOW!"**

**"TRY TELLING THAT TO A GUY!"**

**"OH, YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT A GUY!"**

**By this point of the conversation, Alexis was down on the floor, gasping for air, and not looking very dignified. The male Obelisk was chuckling slightly, as the current events hit him.**

**"You mean…" he started. "That Jaden is in his dorm, yelling his head off, and looking like a girl?" At Alexis' small nod of the head, with a whirl of his cloak, he started off towards the Slifer Dorm once again.**

**The queen of the Obelisk, noticing that she was alone, sped off after him. "Wait for me, Chazz Princeton! Buddha, you're so impatient!"**

**"I **AM** A GUY!"**

**"WELL, YOU SURE AS HECK DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE!"**

**"ALEXIS IS DEAD!" The dark blonde only scoffed at his empty threat as she continued leisurely jogging towards the discerning shouts.**

**"DON'T THREATEN MY FRIEND, OR **YOU'RE **DEAD!"**

**As the two companions of the currently screaming Slifers finally reached their destination, cautiously, they peeked inside, the sight almost making them collapse to the ground in laughter.**

**Jaden was squirming on the ground in some very…feminine ensemble. There were pink bows scattered on the floor. 'Dang it, that took a lot of stealth to put those on him, without waking him up.' Thought Alexis.**

**On top of the girly Osiris, sat Kagome currently too busy wedgie-ing the ace of Slifer Red to notice their new audience. Pulling harder, she cried out in triumph, "Now let me try again. Did you say that you were gonna kill Alexis, Jaden?"**

**The tortured boy whimpered out a small 'No.' Satisfied, she let go of his underwear. "That's what I thought." The door to the Professor's office opened with a small creak.**

**"What's going on out here?" The good natured professor calmly uttered in front of the Obelisks and the Slifers.**

**

* * *

Collapsing in one of the booths in her classroom, Kagome sighed out in relief. "I'm so glad that we didn't get into really big trouble…" **

**Chazz scowled at her. "What are you talking about? We **did **get into really big trouble."**

**Glaring at him, she said, "What I meant was, the punishment wasn't so bad." Alexis and Jaden silently agreed with her. Throwing a mop aside, Chazz yelled, "Of course it's bad! I mean—cleaning up this classroom!"**

**While the two argued, the brown haired Slifer and the blonde Obelisk sweat dropped. Jaden cleared his throat, "So, Alexis…what possessed you to dress me up like a girl while I was asleep?"**

**The Obelisk faintly blushed. "Oh well…I…" Not noticing that the two who were fighting just a minute ago, had stopped, for Kagome had glanced in their direction and pointed it out to Chazz. Remembering yesterday's events, she gulped. How was she supposed to tell him…**

**_Hearing the stillborn silence outside the dorms while trying to drag Jaden into his bed, Alexis sighed, before dropping the unfortunate boy onto his bunk. Preparing to walk outside the door, she stopped for a second and gazed at his face._**

_**He had beautiful locks of hazelnut brown hair and if they were open, an exquisite color of the irises. His face was strong looking, chiseled and it looked as if he hadn't had a care in the world…**_

_**Slapping her face lightly, she cursed Jaden for making her feel this way…Reaching into her pocket, she smiled. For making her feel like she loved him…there would definitely be some payback. Her fingers fastening on her make-up case, her smile transformed into an evil, menacing grin.**_

**"…"**

**Jaden stayed silent, letting her take her time on answering him back. She continuously twiddled her fingers together in hopes of finding a way to explain it to him.**

**"W-well…" his ears perked up. "You see Jaden…" She took a deep breath and continued, "I…" That was when she noticed something odd. **

**There was no noise in the room. **

**Kagome and Chazz were supposed to be fighting. There were small, but distinct crunching noises coming from her right.**

**Looking at the direction of the noise, she could see Kagome munching away on some crackers, sitting right beside Chazz with his arms folded over his chest and legs crossed, and both were watching the two quite intently.**

**A dainty eyebrow from Alexis twitched. **

**"Oh, dang. She saw us." Said Kagome, as if she was announcing the weather.**

**At the enraged look on Alexis' face, she scurried towards the mops. "Come on, guys, let's get cleaning! The sooner we get this thing done, the better!" Throwing cleaning appliances at each of them, Chazz easily caught his mop, while Alexis, due to her fury, had suddenly retained very good reflexes and caught the utensil as if it was nothing.**

**'Hm…' Kagome thought as she watched Alexis' grip on the cleaning appliance while sweat dropping. 'It's a good thing I threw her a sponge. If it was a mop, she might have broken it into two by now.'**

**Jaden wasn't as graceful with the rag in the bucket, but he caught it anyways. 'Not very good reflexes…' Kagome mentally noted.**

**"Okay! Let's get cleaning!" she yelled, running along the floor while mopping it at the same time. Ducking, she barely dodged Alexis' punch. "Uh…" Kagome murmured. "If you try to hit me with a sponge, it'll only cushion the blow?"**

**That little statement didn't quench Alexis' thirst for revenge. Screaming in fear, Kagome ran all across the room, swiftly dodging Alexis' blows. **And **she was still mopping at the same time.**

**Sighing deeply inside his head, Chazz began cleaning where Kagome had yet to reach, constantly wondering why he was friends with such a wacky girl anyway….**

* * *

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm so happy! And I am SO SORRY that I haven't updated in the longest time, but I was sick and I could hardly write a story, let alone go on the computer...so please take this new chapter as an apology.  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX

**Note: Koji Rosewielder, from Chapter four, has been changed to Harrison Rosewielder. Someone (name on the bottom of story) told me his real first name, but I still don't know his real last name. Ah, well. Guess nobody wanted to remember this guy...**

* * *

**A Duel of Pride**

"Finally…" Stretching her arms to the ceiling, Kagome groaned. That had been a long day…The much wanted peace was disturbed as Harrison came up to her, ignoring the tired Alexis, Jaden and Chazz beside her.

"Hello, Lady Slifer." He flashed her his shining smile. In other words, the smile that wanted to make her torture him slowly. Forcing a smile in his direction, she grimaced mentally, "What's…up?"

Not noticing her utter discomfort, he plowed on ahead with his announcement. "I've decided…" The Slifer watched his movements warily. "Since our relationship refuses to progress any further…I think that you're hesitating."

"Oh, gee…whatever gave you that idea?" she said sarcastically.

Completely missing her sarcasm, he grinned, "Of course…there might be one way to be rid of that hesitant fear." Watching the two, Chazz, Jaden and Alexis watched in anger, disinterest and total aloofness. All in that order.

Harrison clasped Kagome's hands. "Duel me, and if you lose on purpose, then you will feel more confident about yourself and our pending relationship!" Gasping as his hands were knocked away, he saw that…

"Ah, Princeton." He smirked.

Chazz only glared at him. "Leave her alone. Can't you see that she doesn't want this 'relationship'?" Frowning, Harrison swept back his hair. "I don't understand what you're talking about. Of course she wants a relationship with me. Right, Kagome?"

The said girl peeked out at him from behind Chazz's back. "Ah…no."

"Wha-wha!"Tears began streaming out of the tennis player's eyes. "This can't be!" As his ranting continued, everyone looked at him, apparent annoyance in their eyes.

"You!" He suddenly pointed at Chazz. "You turned my little Slifer Queen against me! For that, you will pay dearly!" Chazz looked away from his pointer finger, uninterested.

"I challenge you to a duel!" The tennis captain declared. Still with the same bored expression, Chazz was about to reply with a no, when a loud noise interrupted him…

"Wow…" said Alexis. "Why are there so many people in the halls?"

What the Obelisk was saying wasn't an overstatement. There were many people there, Slifers, Ra Yellows and Obelisks alike crowded around them, obviously itching for a fight between the two duelists. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Scowling, Chazz faced the other Obelisk, "You're on." Rejecting a duel just wasn't Chazz Princeton's style, but it seemed that he had changed ever since Kagome came to duel academy.

Harrison smirked. He had the other boy right where he wanted him…Drawing a rose out of his pocket, he threw it at the only female Osiris. Winking at her, he said to Chazz, "At the tennis courts. Fourteen hundred sharp. Be there…"

Walking away with an air of mystery about him, everyone watched as he left the hallways quite impressively.

Ruckus started as people grew bored with the scene, and started to move back to their own classrooms. As the four duelists were left in silence for there was no one in the halls.

"So, Chazz…" Kagome started. "Are you really gonna go through with this? I mean, I appreciate the gesture, but I hear that the guy is almost as good as Zane."

Remembering that she still had the red flower in her hands, she gazed at it with disdain. Finding the nearest trash can, she unceremoniously dumped the blossom into the garbage bag.

The Princeton duelist didn't answer her for a moment. "That's why I can't turn down this duel." He finally spoke, "It's a matter of pride." Jaden put in his two bits, "Good luck. I hope your pride does well."

'Yes, sure it's a matter of pride…' thought Alexis. 'But that's not all it's about is it, Chazz Princeton?' She glanced at Kagome, who looked incredibly worried.

'That's not all it is, at all…'

* * *

The silhouettes of the two figures held shadows that spread across the green cement. Their figures were clear through the light of the sun and one could practically see the glimmer of their duel disks. 

"So, you showed up." Said Harrison, "Thought you'd be too chicken, Princeton."

The trench coated Obelisk frowned at his opponent. "You wish." A rattling of the fence alerted his attention. There was Kagome rattling the links of the chain fence, panting, obviously from running to the tennis courts in time for the duel.

"Good luck, Chazz!" She yelled. Smiling slightly, he gave her a thumbs up. Facing his opponent yet again, his eyes narrowed into smaller slits as Harrison spoke once more. "How about we make this little duel more interesting?"

Chazz's interest was peaked. "Interesting…in what way?" At the Captain's smirk, his frown deepened. "Well…" said the tennis player. "Let's say if I win, then Kagome gets to be my fiancée."

"WHAT!" Screeched the outraged girl. Storming to the door of the tennis courts, she nearly yanked the screws off the door in her unbridled fury. Rolling her sleeves, she looked about ready to pound Rosewielder into the ground, when Chazz's arm thrust outwards and stopped her from getting any further.

"And when I win…" Chazz started, "…you have to scrub Crowler's feet for a month and stay away from Kagome forever."

The Osiris looked at Princeton in surprise. "…Thanks."

Retreating to the sidelines, she shouted to the Obelisk with the trench coat, "You better beat him, Chazz! Or I'll fry you!"

He smiled, although Kagome couldn't see it. "What makes you think that a guy like him's gonna beat me?" He heard her bated breath, then she let out a small sigh. 'Hm.' The Slifer thought. 'What a stubborn, pig-headed, sweet, nice jerk.'

"Alright!" yelled Harrison. Their duel disks activated and transformed into their rightful true forms; folding and unfolding themselves. "Let's duel!" They yelled in harmony.

"I go first!" yelled Chazz.

* * *

"Now, XYZ Dragon, attack his life points directly!" yelled the obvious winner. His opponent cried out in shock as the rest of his life points were depleted. 

"It can't be…I lost…?" murmured the loser.

His opponent smirked up at him. "Now you have to fulfill your end of the bet." Sighing heavily, Harrison agreed. "Yes, I'll keep up my end of the bargain…"

There was a happy yell, as Kagome rushed to the victor to congratulate him, "Yes! Good job, Chazz, you beat him!" Facing the tennis player, she said reluctantly to him, "Sorry about that Rosewielder. A little piece of advice, though. If you want a girl to like you, don't get all…creepy on them."

Nodding in defeat, Harrison replied, "Yeah, thanks Kagome. I'll take your words to heart."

Chazz smirked, "Don't forget, you have to keep up your end of deal, Captain."

The losing duelist paled at his last remark. Kagome pitied him, and she shot him a look that said, 'Sorry-but-you-did-bet-on-this-so-I-can't-help-you-here'.

Taking a deep gulp of breath, he nodded and proceeded to walk out of the court. As soon as he was gone, Kagome squealed. "Oohh…Thanks so much, Chazz! I won't have to worry about him bothering me for a long while!"

The Obelisk scratched his cheek with his finger in mild embarrassment. 'What's she getting all happy about? It's not that big a deal…'

It was quite a funny sight to behold. There was the only Slifer girl in the school ranting her head off about stuff, and one of the top ranked Obelisks just standing there and continuously scratching his cheek and looking sheepish.

If anyone didn't know any better, they'd say that it looked like they were boyfriend and girlfriend. And if anyone were to say it out loud, they would surely die a horrible and painful death.

Growing tired of her unimportant babble, he placed his hand over her mouth. "It's all over and done with, so come on…let's get back to the dorms…"

Blushing at the unwanted contact, she quickly nodded so that he would take his hand off her face.

When he didn't move it, she mumbled something incoherent. Realizing what she was asking him to do, he quickly complied, and without saying a word to her, he stormed out of the tennis courts the same way Harrison did.

'That-that…' she thought angrily. Calming down, she smiled and started laughing. The musical noise echoed through the courts as she considered what he had just done for her.

He had made sure that she hadn't married a psycho.

'That sweet guy…'

* * *

Walking through the hallways, but looking quite distracted was Chazz Princeton himself. His alluring silver eyes were unfocused and he was so out of it, that he almost crashed into several inanimate objects. 

Deciding that after the third wall, fifth post, as well as the tenth person, that it would be in his best interests to sit down, and **then** let his mind wander off. Finding a suitable bench, he sat on it and let his thoughts rule him for a few moments.

What was wrong with him? He acted so differently now, completely unlike the Chazz Princeton that everyone had known and recently feared. Things were changing and it was all because of that Slifer girl…

Rubbing his temples aggravatedly, he groaned. That woman was doing something to him…and one day he was going to figure it out…hopefully. It had been a month, he remembered, ever since he had first defeated that ridiculous tennis player that was trying to marry the frightened Slifer.

Growling slightly at that thought, he shook his head. He wasn't supposed to care, he had just dueled the guy to raise his rank…right? Falling back onto the bench in a weary heap, he started thinking about what his brothers would say if they found him in this position.

Snorting, and surprising the people that were passing by his relaxed figure, he almost laughed. 'Like they'd really care…they'd say that I was weak for letting a girl get to my head like this.' His brothers were in top-class organizations in the category of business. Winning was all he could do to make sure that he wasn't left behind…

Not noticing her until it was too late, Kagome popped up in front of him. "Boo."

Twitching slightly at the shock, he heard her giggling and he scowled at her. "What's so funny?" At his question, she only started laughing even harder. Frowning slightly, he waited until she was starting to subside.

Plopping down beside him, she grinned. "Oh, nothing." Staring at her smiling face, Chazz scoffed and turned his reluctant mind back to his depressing thoughts.

So preoccupied was he, that he wasn't aware that the girl beside him was looking at him with a gaze that pitied him. 'Poor guy…' Sighing heavily, she attempted to make her body go lax on the seat to no avail. 'With the kind of personality he's got…' She smirked humorlessly, 'He's not gonna tell me anything…'

"Hey." A soft voice reached out to her. Realizing that it was coming from the boy beside her, she gave him her full attention. All was silent for a while, Kagome being patient, for it wasn't gonna everyday that the Obelisk was going to open up to her. He finally spoke.

"Back at home, I have two brothers." Hanging onto his every word, Kagome listened intently. "They're in the law firm, and they're really good at their job too…I was always the weakest link in the family, so I was always pressured to become better than them."

At the concerned look on her face, he smirked slightly, "Everything I did wasn't enough for them. They were better than me in every way; from doing business to making airplane models…anything you could think off."

His face lightened up considerably. "Then I discovered Duel Monsters." The Slifer's expression turned into shock, for she had never seen him look so at peace before. "I couldn't believe it. I had finally beaten my brothers at something."

"Dueling became my passion. It was what I needed to drive myself throughout life without having to be looked down upon. So, I decided to hone my dueling skills at this Academy." He waved his hand at all the people and the stone walls that surrounded them.

"And then I became one of the elite. Someone that my parents could be proud of…" He stopped in the middle of his speech, feeling a sudden warmth spreading over his body. Looking down, he saw that the girl who had been listening to his past so attentively was wrapping her arms around his waist, and hugging him as she sobbed into his shoulder.

His cheeks flamed. "Wha-what are you…" Her sobs ringing through his ears, cautiously, the Obelisk patted her head in an attempt to cheer her up. "Why are you crying?" He inquired of her softly.

"B-because…" She stuttered. "You had to go through so much. You were still so young, but you already had the weight of the world on your shoulders…I was crying for you…"

He drew back a breath. It was…nice having someone to care for him like this. Especially with someone like Kagome. "You don't need to do all this…I'm not worth crying over." He said firmly.

She pounded his chest lightly. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that, Chazz Princeton!" She continued to cry, her tears soaking his over coat.

He sighed. "Look, Kagome, I-"

"Hey, Chazz!" There heading in their direction was one of Chazz's cronies. Quickly, Kagome disentangled herself from their now awkward position and wiped her eyes free of the warm liquid that was recently flowing down her cheeks.

Folding his arms and crossing his legs, Chazz put on his trademark scowl. "What do you guys want?" Annoyed at the interruption they had posed, his penetrating eyes scared the heck out of them.

"Uh…we just wanted to know where you were. We haven't seen you in over a month." Finally noticing the puffy eyed girl sitting beside Chazz, the one who Kagome had pummeled before sneered. "Ah…so Miss Self Defense is here too. You've been crying haven't ya?"

Turning to face Chazz, he grinned, no humor apparent in his eyes. "I betcha that ol' Chazz here rejected you when you asked him out on a date, didn't he?"

Kagome sensed that Chazz was feeling rather uncomfortable, so before he could do anything to hurt her or embarrass himself, she replied, "No. I was just venting out my troubles and he just happened to come by and hear me." She stood up.

"Now if you'll excuse me…" She scuttled out of the area as though the hounds were at her heels. The sound of footsteps echoed throughout the somewhat deserted hallway and the ring of a bell accompanied right after it.

"So, Chazz." One of his followers asked and drawing the Obelisk's attention at the mention of his name, "We gotta get to class now, I think the bell already rang."

With a whirl of his blue coat, the boy stood off the bench and proceeded to where Kagome ran off. She was in his class after all. Ignoring his tag-alongs cries of slowing down, he continued at his steady but fast pace.

Reaching the desired room, he pushed open the doors and was met with many confused faces. Completely ignoring them once again, he sat down in his regular spot: between Zane and Mindy. The Ice king and the Prissy girl.

Wonderful.

Looking around the class, he found the person that he was searching for, and she was currently taking down notes desperately. He would have chuckled, but it would be very Un-Princeton like so he managed to keep silent.

Deciding that he would talk to Kagome later, he kept his attention focused on what Crowler was attempting to teach the class, but unfortunately, it wasn't a very effective lesson because Crowler was too busy screaming at Jaden to teach them anything.

"Ooh, Chazzy!" The sudden squeal to his right drew his attention to the cause. It was Mindy. He grunted, a sign that meant he was listening. She giggled and asked him, "You wanna go to the cafeteria with me later?" He raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"…Why?" He inquired of her. If this was what he thought it was…

She giggled once more, "Silly, it's a date!"

Chazz Princeton twitched in discomfort. Did she just…

Ask him out?

He fell silent. Did he want to go on a date with her? …No. He didn't. If there was anyone he wanted to go out with, it was…

"So, what's your answer, Chazzy?" She looked at him smugly as if she knew what his answer was going to be. Facing her, he murmured softly to her haughty looking features, "…No, thanks."

She stood up abruptly. "**CHAZZ PRINCETON! NO ONE REJECTS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!**"

Breathing heavily after her ranting, she finally noticed everyone's eyes on her. They were glancing at the girl curiously and Crowler intervened with it all, "Miss Mindy, is there something that you'd like to tell us?"

Scoffing conceitedly, she replied, "No, I don't believe so. What happened was that little Chazzy here suffered a mental breakdown for a few seconds, for he obviously didn't know what he was doing when he rejected me!"

Perhaps it was only a figment of Chazz's imagination, but Kagome's expression turned angry for a moment before quickly reverting back to normal. Alexis noticed this and grinned.

Sighing, the pale skinned Obelisk spoke up, "Look, I rejected you because I just don't want to go out with you, alright? So buzz off and leave me alone."

Getting up out of his seat quickly, he marched out of the classroom and pretended not to acknowledge Mindy and Doctor Crowler's protests. Slamming the door shut, he let his legs take him somewhere…anywhere that wasn't here.

He blanked out, replaying the events that had occurred recently. He wasn't sure why he had stormed out of the class; all he knew was that there was something about Mindy's question that had spurred him to get away.

Allowing his mind to ease lightly back to reality, his first thought was :

'There's a nice breeze up here…' He was on the rooftop of the Academy. Easing himself lightly on the floor, he gazed up at the clouds ; white, puffy and mysterious looking.

Still upset at Mindy's question, he turned over to his side. He wasn't sure why he was feeling this way. Maybe it was because she was so sure that he would say yes. Maybe it was because his brothers had always gotten more dates than he could count.

…Or maybe…just maybe…

It was because the one girl that he wanted to ask out on a date appeared to have no apparent interest in him whatsoever.

**'Kagome…'**

She had a lot of suitors. That was one of the first excuses that had popped into his head whenever he thought that he could summon the guts to ask her out. There was always something…

The one that really affected him the most : **I'm not good enough for her.**

He chuckled humorlessly. Chazz knew that was true. Kagome was smart, pretty, kind, patient and all that other junk. While himself…he couldn't even stand up to his brothers. He was rude, egotistical and didn't think that everyone was on equal terms.

She was the complete opposite of him.

An angelic voice drifted into his ears. "Chazz…" Standing up straight, he recognized Kagome sitting at the edge of the steps and watching him carefully.

Normally, at the sight of the caring girl, he would have cheered up slightly, but now his depressing thoughts were threatening to overwhelm him. Grunting in acknowledgement of her presence, he laid his back down on the floor once more.

Knowing that he needed his space, she sighed and proceeded to walk back down the staircase. "Oh, and Chazz?" He didn't respond. "The dorm switch exam is now. You better hurry down."

The grey irises widened; he stood up abruptly and dashed down the stairs ahead of her. She stood shell-shocked. Finding that she limbs, Kagome chased after him while yelling, "Chazz! Wait up for me!"

**

* * *

Alright! This was an exceptionally long chapter...I'm exhausted...Thank you everyone so much, for all of your reviews! They inspire me to keep writing! Keep sending some more! **

**In time for the next chapter, someone please tell me, how do they do that exam thing? I missed the episode where they were doing it, so I was working off the Gameboy Advance way...  
**

**Thanks to **crissinmon **for Harrison's real name. I'd also like to thank **kage ryu tenshi, sexxy-INU-tenshi, Kage Otome, blackrose/rubyrose, Kagomes Twin Sis, viper, lilcar, Hikage Dragon, vballbrea12, dragondog, Tuffchick, Hoku-chan, punkish furball, aisha, Ralina Faye, Anonppl and Annony **for their reviews. Your reviews all inspire me...and they get me thinking on what stories I should write next.  
**

**This is long overdue, but I'd also like to give thanks to **Chazz Lovin' Kagome Hater **for flaming me on the very first chapter. The flames were used to burn Crowler's beloved hair, and personally, it made a good home movie. **

**Thank you all again! Please review, so that I can get more ideas!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX and Inuyasha

All right, everyone. I've decided that I should start replying back to my reviews, starting from chapter one. And also, please don't get mad at me for not updating. My computer is so slow, I can hardly believe it. It takes me five minutes just to get onto this site. I should consider myself lucky that I even made it to the Documents part...

_Kage Otome_: **Thank you so much for the encouragement! Yeah, Yugioh GX is a pretty good show, the characters are hilarious. Yes, Harrison wasn't the type of character I wanted to remember either. Mainly because he was kind of creepy. Yes, it might be Jaden and Alexis together, but the romance between the two won't be big. Will Chazz ask Kagome out, or the other way around? That is a very good question.**

_Crissinmon_: **A Zane and Kagome fic? I'll see what I can do. Might be fun! Thanks for the advice! This will be a real challenge for me...but I like challenges! No, this isn't really going to be a YYH crossover. Yusuke and Genkai are only minor characters, I'm sorry to say. I based the dorm switch exams on the Game Boy advance way, because I didn't watch the episode where they actually did the real dorm switch exam. Thanks for telling me that tennis captain guy's last name and telling me how the dorm switch exams worked.  
**

_Annony_: **Thank you for telling me that he has silver eyes. That would have seriously messed up my story if you hadn't told me. Thanks again! **

_Anonppl_:** Thank you. Yes, I will ignore all those flamers out there. I'm glad that someone agrees with me that Kagome kicks butt! It's good to have anti-bashers around!**

_Ralina Faye_:** Yay! It's great to know that people enjoy my story! Thanks!  
**

_aisha_:** Yes, I always try to update quickly, but I always get held up by one little detail or another...thanks for reviewing!  
**

_punkish furball_: **Yeah, I know. The only other person who has done this type of story is _Hikage Dragon._Thanks for the review! Happy...pi day?  
**

_sexy-INU-tenshi_: **Now that you mention it, he is sort of like Duke. I never noticed that before. Yeah, I tested that part of the story out on my sister, and she had the exact same reaction. Thanks for your review!**

_rubyrose_: **Thanks! I try to update quickly, but my computer's really slow right now. My dad's trying to fix it. Thank you for being so understanding about my sickness.  
**

_Kagomes Twin Sis_:** I know! I love pairing Kagome up with so many people too! Thanks for the review! I will update. sweatdrop  
**

_viper_: **Maybe I could put that in the story somewhere. Thanks for the idea! Don't worry, I'm gonna keep this story up for some time,and I will try to update more frequently.  
**

_lilcar_: **Yeah, I think you can just google search Yugioh GX. I tried it once, but not a lot of good results came up. But there were a few. Thank you for the review!**

_Hikage Dragon_: **I'm actually a fan of your stories. I'm honored that you would review me on this. And also, please update your stories soon! Thank you for the review!**

_vballbrea12_: **Yay! I know what you mean. I've been trying to find that kind of crossover for ages but the only person who made one was _Hikage Dragon_****...anyways, thank you for your review!**

_dragondog_:** Sure, I could look into doing a Syrus and Kagome pairing. It could be fun to make.grins Thanks!**

_TuffChick_:** .-**

_Hoku-chan_: **You read _Hikage Dragon's _story too? Thank you for your review!**

_kage ryu tenshi_: **Thanks. I think this is one of my best stories so far, or so my sister told me. There are some good crossover stories like, '_The Book of Paradise', 'Serendipity'. _Those are good Naruto/Inuyasha crossovers, and they are in the Inuyasha section. There is also, _'It's All In The Cards', _also in the Inuyasha section. There was another story written by _Hikage Dragon, _but I forgot the title.**

_Reggie_: **Thanks sweatdrop. Chazz is pretty hot in this story, I agree. I tried to make him that way, but it wasn't easy, 'cause I'm not good at making characters very appealing...so thanks for the encouragement!**

_ShojoNoHiSora_:** I will continue soon! Thank you for your comment!**

_KagHieiLover_:** Yay! Thank you!**

_Bloodtear_: **Thank you for saying that! I really can't believe how many people like my story! I thought nobody would, but I guess I was wrong!  
**

_Kurai Oujou . Dark Death_: **Thank you! Yugioh GX is a pretty good show. It's starting to grow on me. I am a fan, but not a huge one. Chazz is just so cool, and pretty funny at times!**

_Seiteki Hekireki Jishinkami..._: **Yeah, Osiris is another way of saying Slifer. Sorry I didn't put that in before. No, I'm sorry, none of the other Inuyasha characters will be showing up. Unless you want them to. Bastion? He's going to show up in future chapters, but thank you for pointing that out, because I almost forgot about him. Thank you for the review!**

**Finally, The Obelisks!**

"All right, students!" cried Doctor Crowler. "Let the Dorm Switch Exam begin!"

"All students that have a last name from A-M, line up here please." Stated the Proctor as he pointed to one section of the stadium. "And all students that have a last name from N-Z, over here." He gestured to the other side of the arena.

'Too bad…' Kagome thought. 'I won't get a chance to talk to Chazz…' She reviewed everyone's last names in her mind. 'Chazz. **Princeton**. Syrus. **Truesdale.** Jaden. **Yuki**. Alexis. **Rhodes.** Zane. **Truesdale.**' She freaked out. 'And anyone else either!' Bastion and Chumley would have been with her but coincidentally, they were both sick.

Why now? Why today? She would have gladly settle for a familiar face with her and comforting her right about now. Even Rosewielder—

…Never mind.

At the other line, Alexis nudged Jaden. "Hey, look Jaden. Kagome's in the other line." As the Slifer turned to look, he spotted the forlorn looking girl far away from them. "Aw, you're right Alexis. Too bad. I think she's all alone in there."

It was true. Everyone else in the line were people that Kagome didn't know. The girl panicked slightly, at the prospect of having to spend time with people she didn't know for the majority of the day.

Chazz, Syrus, and Zane had seemed to notice her predicament as well. 'Ooh…that's too bad for her…' They all thought.

Jaden's line seemed to be moving as the proctors tested the duelists. It was the same with Kagome as well. Being at the back at the line, she was slightly nervous. Slowly, there were students being called onto the arena to duel the proctors, the end results being satisfactory for most.

Jaden's line had completely dissipated, leaving all the students with their names from N-Z completely free for the day. "All right!" Cried Jaden. "I fell asleep halfway through the exam, but that's fine!"

His optimistical attitude was slightly infectious and soon, everyone around him was laughing, and headed towards Kagome's direction to check how she was doing.

The boy that was in front of Kagome hobbled out of his arena wearily, already quite exhausted. Mentally preparing herself for the challenge, she stepped towards the stadium, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Her opponent on the other side faced her and uttered seven simple words.

"All right, let's get the test started."

* * *

The Dorm results for the exams were posted up on a bulletin board in the middle of the hallway. There was a large crowd around it, making it near impossible to see the scrap of paper. 

"Move it." A steely voice bit through the ruckus and babble. Everyone who recognized the voice immediately parted to let the speaker through. Sure enough, there was Zane Truesdale, along with Chazz Princeton, Alexis Rhodes and three other Slifers that weren't well known yet.

As soon as the three Obelisks were through, the crowd refused to let the Osiris pass, on account of them being the lowest rank in the school. At the sudden loss of pathway, Kagome lost her balance and fell to the ground with a loud, "Ow!"

Jaden and Syrus knelt so that they were by her side. "You alright Kagome?" At her affirmative nod, they glared at the people who had denied them access.

"Come on, let us through. We're with Alexis and the others-" Jaden was interrupted by hard-edged voice that could scare the toughest fighters.

"Who pushed her down?" Chazz inquired of the crowd coldly. There was a painfully loud hush as no one admitted to doing anything. Staring at the audience with a scowl that promised pain, he walked over to the fallen Osiris and held out his hand to help her up.

Gratefully, she accepted it and pulled herself to her feet, brushing dust off her pants gently. Facing Chazz she said, "Thanks. Now let's go check the results."

Chazz Princeton glowered at the pack of persons; they immediately got the message and parted into a little pathway that they could walk across. Kagome did so, and reached Alexis at the board. Chazz was right behind her, as well as Jaden and Syrus.

Alexis grinned, "Yes! I got the fourth highest score in the school!" Frowning, she realized that the result was worse than what she normally got. "Wait. Fourth?" Checking the list, she saw that Jaden and Syrus had failed. "Sorry you two, but you didn't pass."

Syrus looked dejectedly down at his feet while Jaden said, "Oh man! Ah, well. I'll do better next time!"

Zane searched for his name as well. "I have the highest score." He murmured.

Chazz found his quickly. "I'm second."

Everyone looked at Kagome. Her chocolate brown eyes scanned the paper promptly and she abruptly gasped, putting a hand to her face. Shocked at her current expression, her friends took a look at the results again.

"Hey!" Cried out Syrus. "You're in third! That means you get to go into Obelisk!"

The stupefied girl was overwhelmed with congratulations. "Alexis shook her shoulders. "Good job, Kagome! That means that you'll be with us from now on!" Zane gave her a curt nod of his head. Jaden and Syrus cheered and did weird looking celebration dances.

Chazz just smiled at her. A sincere looking smile. Considering that it was from him, it was probably one of the best things he could ever give her.

"Th-thanks so much guys…" She murmured.

'I love all you guys…the best friends a girl could ever ask for…'

* * *

Standing outside the Slifer Dorm with her suitcases and saying goodbye to the Osiris members was one of the most difficult tasks that she had ever done. "Bye Jaden! Bye Syrus! Bye Chumley! Bye Professor Banner! I hope I can see you guys another time!" 

They all nodded. "We hope that you get settled easily into the Obelisk dorms. Good luck…" Professor Banner finished.

Syrus and Chumley looked at her sadly. "We'll see you in class, Kagome. I hope that you're happy with your new dorm!" Hugging both of them, she replied, "Thanks guys…and don't worry. I'll come visit often."

Turning to Jaden, she said, "Thanks to you too…ace of Slifer Red." His grin lighted up. "You're welcome. We'll see you in class! We'll miss you…" She smiled, "I'll miss you guys too."

Picking up her suitcases, she headed off towards the direction of her new dorm. Stopping, she turned and spoke to Jaden. "Don't worry Jaden…I'll say hi to Alexis for you!"

Laughing, she ran away before he could comprehend what she had just said. The sound of mirth coming from the Slifers at the bewildered look on Jaden's face trailed behind her. Trees rustling and the birds singing all around her, Kagome felt at peace when the wind blew against her face as she ran.

Her speed dwindled as she could clearly see the Obelisk Girl's Dorms. Stopping directly in front of the Main Castle of the dorms, she dropped her suitcases ; digging her heels into the ground, Kagome pushed open the wooden doors.

Light hit her face, and she forced her vision to adjust to the harsh luminosity. What she saw were many Obelisks staring at her. 'Eh?' she thought. Looking around, she spotted Chazz and rushed towards him, "Hey, Chazz!"

He greeted her with a nod and a, "Hey." Kagome scanned the room once more, "Hey, Princeton. Why are they staring like that?"

Grunting, he was about to explain when she saw another one of her dear friends approaching her. "Alexis!" Sure enough, there was the Queen of the Obelisks, greeting her back. "Kagome!"

Alexis did a double take. "You really should get out of that Slifer uniform. The other Obelisks think you're an Osiris."

Looking down at herself, she grimaced. "Good point. Thanks Alexis. But what about my stuff? And where am I supposed to change?"

Alexis looked around her shoulder and smiled, "I don't think you have to worry about your stuff Kagome. Chazz is bringing it as we speak."

Kagome turned and sure enough, the spiky haired Obelisk was lugging in her bags through the doorway. Dropping them in front of her, he scowled, "What've you got in these things?"

She grinned at him. "Thanks Chazz." Sinking down to her knees, she unclipped the buckle on her luggage and opened the suitcase. Inside were what you'd normally expect to see in baggage : articles of clothing, a few photos, toothbrush and toothpaste.

Plucking her newly obtained Obelisk uniform out of the neatly arranged clothing, she stood back up. "Say, Alexis, where do I change?"

The blonde gestured to a door in the far left of the room. "There's a bathroom over there. You better hurry! The Obelisks are really getting hostile." At her words, Chazz fixated the crowd with a fierce look.

"Thanks again Chazz!" She rushed off to the door which Alexis had pointed to. Slamming it shut, she tried to calm herself down. The dangerous waves that the Obelisks gave off creeped her out, and it had been such a long time since she had felt auras that incredibly close to a demon's; besides Chazz, anyways.

She smiled. Chazz was so good to her. He even protected her from his own dorm mates. What if…

She shook her head furiously while blushing. No way. He was one of the best ranked duelists in the country, while she was a homeless orphan. She wasn't good enough for him. 'And he doesn't even like me that way.' She thought. 'Stop fighting a hopeless battle, Kagome…'

Her clothes rustled as she took off her former uniform. Pants and jacket hitting the floor with a slight noise. Unfolding her new clothing, she quickly slipped it on. First the blue boots, then the black blouse, covered by the sleeveless white jacket that was outlined with blue threads, followed by the cerulean skirt.

Looking in the mirror, she regarded her reflection carefully. Turning so that she could absorb every angle, she smiled to herself. 'This is first time I've ever worn a skirt before…' she thought, 'But I look pretty good!'

"Kagome!" She heard Alexis calling her from outside. "Are you done?"

She answered back, "Almost! Just a sec!" Folding her Osiris uniform, she smiled to herself. So many good memories…

Quickly getting back to the task at hand, she smoothed out the wrinkles on her top and skirt with one hand, the other preoccupied with holding her old attire. Opening the door she stepped out, and her friends greeted her.

"Wow, Kagome!" Breathed Alexis. "You look really good with a skirt on. More feminine!" Chazz said nothing, eyeing her new state. Kagome glared at Alexis playfully, "Oh, so you mean I wasn't very feminine looking in my other clothing?"

Alexis shook her head, "No! I mean…you look way more feminine now than you do before!" She turned to the silent one in the group and grinned slyly. "Right Chazz?"

The boy looked startled at being addressed so abruptly, then turned away. "Hmph."

Alexis, after being around the cold-hearted Princeton for so long, fully understood Chazz-nese. Seeing as Kagome hadn't been around him long enough, the blonde opened her mouth to translate what he had said to the former Slifer, when…

"Thanks Chazz. I think I look pretty good in a skirt too." Kagome said, her face beaming. Alexis stood stunned. After only a month…she knew what he was saying? Alexis giggled. Those two really were destined for each other.

"What's so funny?" Chazz snarled. Kagome looked at the blonde inquisitively as well. Alexis waved her hand. "Nothing, nothing…" The other two looked at each other and shrugged, waving it off as an Alexis thing.

The blonde took Kagome's hand and proceeded to drag her off back to the meeting hall. "C'mon Kagome! Let's go meet your new roomies!" Despite Kagome's protests that she could walk all on her own, Alexis paid them no mind.

Chazz stared off after them and proceeded to walk behind the two at his own pace. Finding them sitting down with the other girls of the Obelisk, he changed direction from them and headed towards the boy's table.

Lowering himself into his alleged seat, suddenly, he was bombarded with questions from his dorm-mates. "So, who's that cute girl?" One asked. Chazz raised an eyebrow. More questions were expressed.

"Who is she?" "Why were you there with her?" "Is she new here?"

Slamming his hand on the table, the pale skinned Obelisk silenced them with a cold-edged glare. "Shut up. You're annoying me." They all clammed up quickly. Smirking at a job well done, he leaned back in his seat.

Watching the former Slifer from the corner of his eye, he smirked as she talked with the girls in the dorm. He had no idea why, but watching her was highly interesting to him.

Too occupied with the girl that he was examining, he hadn't noticed the blue-haired Obelisk coming up right behind him.

"Chazz." Said Zane.

Startled and slightly annoyed, he retorted, "What is it?" Syrus' older brother turned his chilling gaze onto a boy that was sitting directly beside the grey-eyed Princeton. "May I take your seat?"

The boy stammered and quickly got out of his chair, running away to a friend of his at the other end of the table. Zane eased himself into the chair and proceeded talking to Chazz. "Are you infatuated with that girl?"

If it wasn't the bluntness, it was the choice of question that shocked Chazz. "What!" Zane's frown deepened. "You heard me."

Before Chazz could answer back, Alexis greeted them. "Hey, guys. What are you talking about?"

Zane started, "I was merely asking Princeton if—"

"Nothing." The silver-eyed Obelisk rapidly filled in. "Absolutely nothing." At Alexis' disbelieving look, he only harrumphed and crossed his arms, refusing to say any more.

"Right. Nothing. Anyways, Kagome seems to be settling in just fine. Most of the boys are giving her their attention too, although, she doesn't seem to notice." Alexis waited, watching Chazz's face for a reaction.

Sure enough, his face turned angry, and he made the action to storm over to where Kagome was, but was halted when Zane put a hand on his shoulder. Alexis giggled slightly.

He had fallen for the bait; hook, line and sinker.

Back at the table with the girls, Kagome was completely oblivious to her friend's actions, for she was having problems of her own. All the girls asked her many questions, and she was slightly uncomfortable about the content of some of them. "Uh." She murmured. "I'm...HUNGRY! THAT'S RIGHT...HUNGRY! SO STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!"

The girls nodded in slight shock. All of the Obelisks were staring at her now. Kagome paid them no mind, instead, focusing her attention towards the table and started eating so that her mouth would be too full to talk. Alexis and Zane were thinking the same thing:

Chazz had sure picked a weird girl to have a crush on.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reviewing! I've also decided to announce that I will be posting up a new story soon. A crossover between Inuyasha and Naruto! Hopefully, I can get it up sometime this week if the homework doesn't kill me first...it's a Kakashi and Kagome story. Keep reviewing so I can get more ideas! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX

Yes! Thank you all for the reviews! Okay, now to answer the ones who reviewed last chapter.

_ShojoNoHiSora_: **That is a very good idea, and I swear I'll get around to using it in my fic, but for now, I'm going to make my story fit the Yugioh GX arc. I promise you, I will use your idea! I already thought of using it before, and I think you read my mind. I thought about using it, but then, I thought you guys wouldn't like it if I did that, but I changed my mind because you told me that you wanted it! So, because you suggested it, I will do it! **

_sexxy-INU-tenshi _: **Yeah, I know. grins **

_Kurai Oujou . Dark Death_: **Someone already added me to their staff list...I think. If you could review me, and tell me what a staff list is, I could confirm my statement. Heh heh, I'm so clueless.**

_Hikage Dragon_: **I'm honoured that you feel honoured. And, I love your stories, the ideas are so original! You are a good writer, that's why I love your fics so much!**

_KagHieiLuver_: **Thank you!**

_Kagomes Twin Sis_: **THANKYOU THANKYOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! (Now, times that by infinity and beyond!) Yay! I just love the Kagome and Kakashi pairing too, and it's nice to finally find someone who loves them almost as much as I do!**

**

* * *

Asking Kagome!**

Next week…

"A dance?"

Indeed, there was going to a be a dance on Friday, it said so on the bulletin board. Kagome frowned. "You have to dress casually, out of your school uniform…and bring a partner with you."

Interesting. This was going to be the first time here in Duel Academy that she was going to be out of her uniform. Grinning, she turned from the board so that she could tell everyone else the good news, when she collided into a solid chest.

"Sorry." She mumbled. Looking up, she recognized her favorite Obelisk. "Hey, Chazz. Did you know there's a dance coming up soon? You need a partner to get in." He shook his head. "No. I really don't care for them much."

Disappointment in her heart, she hid the emotion well and covered it up with a cheerful attitude. 'Like he was gonna ask me to go with him…' She thought sadly. "All right, then. I'm gonna go tell the others. See ya!"

As she ran out of his sight, he glanced upon the poster that she had been recently looking at. 'A lot of guys will be asking her to the dance…' He thought. Growling, he turned away, walking the same direction that Kagome was headed.

"A dance?" Inquired Jaden. Syrus stood behind him in awe. "Yep. Just posted on the bulletin board…you can go check if you want. You need a partner to get in." The previous Osiris stated. "See you guys." And she was off once more.

The two mulled over the events in their heads, discerning who they were going to ask, when Chazz suddenly appeared after turning the corner.

"Hey Chazz—" Jaden was interrupted by the Obelisk, "Did she come this way?"

"Uh." Jaden blinked. "You mean Kagome? She went that way." He pointed thw way she went and no sooner had he said this, that the grey-eyed duelist rushed off once more.

The girl had stopped to inform Alexis about the recent news, when Chazz caught up to her. Breathing heavily, he walked up towards her, grabbing her arm and dragging her away from the conversation that she was participating in.

Leading her to a secluded classroom, he faced her. "You're coming to the dance with me, alright? As friends: so Mindy won't bug me about the entire thing." He said, creating an excuse fairly quickly.

Kagome looked surprised. Waiting for her answer, he crossed his arms and sighed inwardly in relief when she nodded, the shocked look still on her face.

"Good. I'll meet you at Arena Five." Chazz said curtly, before walking out of the room and leaving her alone to her thoughts. As soon as he was gone, she let the blush that she was hiding well make its way onto her face.

"H-he just…" She stammered. Granted, Kagome was slightly disappointed that they were only going as friends, but going with him as friends was better than not going with him at all.

She was let down at the way he asked her…but….

Kagome smiled. When he had asked her, it was so like him. The way he had asked her was so like Chazz.

And she wouldn't have had it any other way.

* * *

Outside the classroom, Chazz walked away, feeling delighted. Not letting the emotion show on his face, he continued walking ahead until he ran into a humorous sight: Jaden attempting to ask Alexis to the dance. 

"Pretty please Alexis? No one else will want to go with me on account of me being a Slifer! Please? Please? Please? I'm begging you, here!" The female Obelisk tried to speak, but she was repeatedly being interrupted by Jaden's pleas.

"JADEN!" The blonde yelled, halting the Slifers train of possibly never- ending begging. He looked at her, hope in his almond eyes.

She sighed. "Jaden, you twit. I never said no." Smiling suddenly, she said, "Yeah…I'll go. As friends."

Chazz walked away, not wanting to witness any romantic moments between the two. They deserved their privacy. Footsteps echoing throughout the hallway, the Obelisk found himself wondering what would happen if everyone else found out that he had asked Kagome to the dance.

Grimacing inwardly at the thought of it, he frowned. Most of the girls that he had gone out with bragged constantly to their companions that the great Chazz Princeton had asked them out. A big blow to the ego for him seeing as most of the time, girls asked the boys out on a date.

But…

Kagome was different. She wasn't like all the other girls that he had been dating in the past. 'Hopefully…' he thought, 'She's going to be different in a matter like this.'

* * *

On Monday, all of the teachers and the proctors were busy preparing the decorations for the gym; after all this was a dance, and the decorations would have to be kept a surprise. 

In the Obelisk Blue girl's dorms, Kagome stretched her arms, already bored with watching her friends compare fashion tips. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes wearily as Alexis asked her a question, "So, Kagome, who are you going with?"

The girl was startled by the inquiry and answered, "Tell me all of yours first."

Sighing, Alexis complied, "Jaden." Mindy let out a cry of disgust. "That Slifer Slacker? Please." At Kagome's clearing of the throat, and the warning that said The-same-Slifer-who-was-once-my-friend, she rebutted, "Is it as friends? Because if it is, then that's so totally okay."

Kagome still looked disgusted at Mindy's statement, but she was satisfied by her half-apology. "How about you, Jasmine?"

The red haired girl blushed and muttered, "Zane." There were three cries of, "WHAT?" Her face turned the same color as her hair, "Well, I asked him…I was running out of options…"

"Ooh…" Mindy swooned. "A cutie like that guy…"

Kagome frowned. "What about you, Mindy?"

Mindy sighed dreamily. "Well…I'm kind of hoping that Chazz will ask me out…but if he doesn't then I'll make him jealous by flirting with someone else. He'll be sure to ask me out then!"

Personally, the raven haired girl wasn't sure that Mindy was being fair: trying to toy with someone's heart like that.

Voicing out her opinion Kagome said politely, "Well, sorry to disappoint you, Mindy, but Chazz is already going with me to the dance." The female Obelisks looked at her in shock.

She explained to her friends, "Oh, you see, he was being hoarded by a bunch of fangirls, so I asked him out—as friends—to come with me to the dance." She didn't want to make things really embarassing for Chazz. That would be one more problem on his list.

* * *

As Chazz walked through the school hallways, people whispered as he strolled by them. Noticing this, he grimaced. What the heck did Kagome tell them? 

He started when he felt a thump on his back. Turning around to kill whoever had done that, he saw that it was another Obelisk Blue. "Good job, Chazz!" He congratulated the neglected Princeton brother.

After Chazz raised an eyebrow, the boy continued, "I mean—you got one of the cutest girls in school to ask you out to the dance! Now that's something!"

Chazz's eyes widened. "She what…?" 'She didn't tell them…' A small grin appeared on his face. 'I can trust her.' He thought, without a single doubt in his mind. Needless to say, the smile creeped everyone in the vicinity out.

The other Obelisk duelist was very scared, for Chazz never smiled unless he had something bad in store for someone else. "P-please!" He cried out. "Don't hurt me! I'm begging you!"

Chazz was still smiling. "Why would I want to do that? I don't want to hurt anyone today." Walking away, the great Princeton hummed a tune as he bypassed all the other frightened duelists. 'If I don't hurry, I'll be late for that duel with the Slifer Slacker.'

* * *

Okay. Um, about earlier with Zane and Mindy... (**I better get this over with so no one reviews me on what was going on.**) They are **NOT** a couple! Jasmine was just really desperate to get a date was all! So, please, no outraged comments, or anything like that! 

**...I hope that people read this note before they review me. Please, no flames!  
**

Keep reviewing everyone!

I almost forgot. I'm going to post my new Naruto/Inuyasha crossover story today. Hopefully...but it's done! If I don't update soon, blame my computer. It only seems to work at night. Really, really weird.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX

Yup. Just as I thought...my computer only works at night. Meaning I can only update at night. That just put a major setback to my updating soon plans...anyways! Thank you for the reviews! Answering everyone's questions, now!

_Dragondog_: **The dance might not turn up as you expected...not with the new plot twist I added. But it will show up, no worries. And also,**** I am not pulling your leg. I will write a Syrus and Kagome fic...when I figure out how it's going to work. Feel free to give me suggestions so I can get started! Ever since you mentioned it to me, I've been trying to think of ideas for it. I think I finally found one, but I need to figure out how to start it. In fact, I think I might publish the story sometime this week. Please be patient with me! Thanks!**

_Tomoyo_: **Yay! People like my fics! Thanks so much! Yeah, my computer is really freaky right now...I'm hoping my dad can fix it soon. Then I'll be able to update faster.**

_Animeotakufreak_: **Yup, don't worry, I will!**

_Kagomes Twin Sis_: **I'm adding a plot twist to the story in this chapter...so it's in the Yugioh GX arc, but after that...on with the dance! Sorry I couldn't get to the dance sooner, but I hope you enjoy this part too! **

_sexxy-INU-tenshi_: **Thanks! In fact, go to my profile, and you can find my Naruto story there, in my Stories Authored Section. I hope you enjoy!**

_kage ryu tenshi_: **Yup, but you'll see how the dance turns out after the plot twist. Sorry about that...  
I know how it is with your brother's labtop and all...I'm technically not allowed on the computer on weekdays either, but I try to sneak it whenever my parents aren't here. There's nothing that ticks me off more than when people don't update their fics for a long time, so I try not to be like that.**

_Kurai Oujou . Dark Death_: **Whoops...sorry about that mixup. I was a little preoccupied, so I guess I ended up typing the wrong name...anyways, thanks for the explanation about what the C2 is. I understand, don't worry. I think I 'm in one, and thank you for recommending me!**

_viper_: **That's an interesting idea...maybe I'll use that as one of the problems between them later on...thanks for the idea!**

_ShojoNoHiSora_: **It would be interesting if you had psychic abilities...that would be so cool! Thank you for saying that it's getting good. I really, really hope that you guys like this part too. I hope that no one gets too disappointed about the dance...  
Thanks for reviewing!**

An unanswered question from Chapter seven. Sorry about that, _crissinmon_!

_crissinmon_: **Forgive my ignorance, but I have no idea what a blazer is. I'm so clueless...could you please tell me? The Sacred Beast arc? Yeah, I guess I could put that in. I don't know what actually happens during that season, I'm going to have to wait for it to appear on TV first.**

_Kage Otome_: **Yep. Pretty bold of Kagome to do that. Anyways, there's going to be a plot twist, so the dance isn't going to happen for a while. Thanks for your encouragement!   
**

**

* * *

Stranded  
**

**  
**Dropping to his knees, Chazz was stupefied in horror. "N-no way…" he whispered. 'I can't believe I lost to that Slifer Slacker…'

Unable to face the facts, he kept his head bowed to the ground as Jaden and his friends celebrated in victory. 'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna say to my brothers?' Finally he looked up, high in the stands. 'What will Kagome think of me now…?'

Kagome…

Not wanting to see her beautiful face staring down at him in sure disappointment, he averted his eyes once more and proceeded to walk out of the arena. Little did he know that she was not staring at him with that particular emotion…

Everyone was oblivious to the disheartened duelist as they cheered Jaden on. The roars and the yelling of the crowd unerved Chazz even more, and he picked up the pace, running away from the people that had turned on him once his opponent had won…

Kagome…

Rushing to his dorm, he opened the door and promptly slammed it. Recklessly opening his closet, he shovelled his clothes inside his suitcase frantically, not wanting anyone to him in this state. Grabbing any other appliances that belonged to him, he stuffed them in his bag and forced it shut.

Kagome…

Attempting to force her name out of his mind, he opened his bedroom door once more, sparing a final fleeting glance at his former dorm once more, before slamming it shut.

Weaving his way through the halls, he managed to avoid many of the school's students and when he did run into the occasional loiterer, he pretended not to acknowledge their dirty looks that were directed at him.

Kagome…

Finally reaching outside, he headed towards the docks, where a ship would be waiting for him so that they could depart, and leave everything that had just happened. To leave behind…

…everything.

…Kagome…

Screaming out in frustration, he doubled his current pace and finally reached the sea vessel. Hopping aboard he threw his suitcase against the galley in an attempt to calm himself down.

After a few minutes, he could feel the ship moving. Twisting his body so that he could get a good look at Duel Academy one last time, he narrowed his eyes. 'Just you wait Duel Academy. You haven't seen the last of Chazz Princeton!'

_'Kagome…I hope we can see each other again…'_

* * *

Alexis was deep in thought about the current events. Chazz had lost that big duel against Jaden, and had decided to leave the island. Sighing, she remembered what had happened when Kagome had heard the news. 

She had reacted well at first, meeting the information with a blank face and a sudden need to be left alone in her room. But when she left the girl to her privacy…

Alexis had heard deep sobs erupting from the dorm. Pitying the poor girl, she resisted the urge to join Kagome and comfort her…for now, she needed to be left alone to deal with this sudden change.

'Chazz…' Alexis bit her lip. 'Why did you have to leave? Kagome's not faring well without you here…' Listening to Kagome's grieving, she bowed her head.

The girl didn't have to go through such misery…

* * *

"Heh heh heh…" 

Out in the middle of the ocean sat a stranded boat; almost submerged completely in the sea. The tip that was sticking outwards was being rested on by an unseeable figure. But this wasn't just any boat.

Oh no, not just any boat…this particular vessel was the same one that Chazz Princeton had used to leave Duel Academy. And the figure on the boat was Chazz Princeton himself.

"Just you wait, Jaden. When I get outta here, I'm gonna come back to Duel Academy." For some reason, Chazz seemed a little delirious for now, he was imagining that the Slifer that had defeated him earlier had found a way to project his image into the sky so that he could talk to Chazz.

(Yeah, Chazzy. Come back to Duel Academy so that I can kick your butt again!)

"Don't call me Chazzy!" Chazz cried out hoarsely. 'Only Kagome can call me that, if she ever wanted to. It's not like she does it now, but…'

Infuriatedly taking out a water bottle in his pocket, he watched as the image of Jaden began to speak once again.

(Yeah, at least I'm not stranded, unlike you.)

Chazz smirked. "Stranded? I'm not stranded." He lifted the thermos up to his lips. Finding it to be slightly empty, he muttered, "A little thirsty, though."

(Oh, yeah! I'm thirsty too. I'm thirsty for another duel where I beat you! In fact, I'm downright parched for it! Oh, and by the way, Kagome says that she never wants to see your face again! I've never seen her look so happy before!)

Chazz clenched his fists. "Be quiet!" He threw the thermos at the non-existant image of the Osiris. Realizing what he had done far too late he jumped for it, tipping over the edge and fell into the water.

"I'll get you for this, Slifer Slacker!" He garbled, bubbles streaming from his mouth. The cold stinging sensation of the water numbed his senses and dulled his thoughts, as he sank deeper into the sea.

'But was it really true?' he wondered.

'Was it true that…

**Kagome is…happy that I'm not there?'**

* * *

"Hey, boss!" A high pitched squeaky voice ran through Chazz's ears. "Wake up, boss!" 

There was something bright right above his eyes. It was almost as if he could reach out and grab it…

So he did, forcing a little squeak out of the creature.

Feeling whatever was in his hand disappear, he groaned in discomfort. He heard another person speak. "Ah, I see you're awake young duelist." Finding this person to have a completely different voice than the other one, he sat up.

"What the…" he murmured. "Who the heck are you?" There was a man in the room…if you could even call this dump a room. He had a lot of seaweed on him, eyes covered with a mask, and dressed in robes. Looking around, he could see no other signs of anyone being there…except perhaps the dead fish.

The second person who had spoken waved a finger at him, clucking his tongue. "I'm the one who saved you. That's all you need to know for now." As he said this, he took out some dueling cards, and spread them, seeming to be admiring each one of them.

Chazz looked down at his duel disk. Eyes widening, he cried out, "Hey! Those are my cards! Hand 'em over!" The mysterious character smiled. "Of course, here you go…"

He held out the hand that enveloped the cards, and when they were directly above a puddle that was placed in that area, he dropped them. "Oops."

Chazz growled in fury. The man spoke again. "Calm down, young duelist. This card more than makes up for it." He held up another dueling card. Inwardly, Chazz snorted. 'Make up for it?' Never. The card that Kagome had given him was in his deck.

_Kagome pursed her lips in concentration. "Okay, so I just activate this card, and then play it with this monster?"_

_Chazz nodded. "Now, do you understand? Don't expect me to explain it again." _

_She nodded, smiling. "Ha ha…don't worry, I won't. Thanks for helping me, Chazz. I think I might be able to get that question right from now on, if it ever shows up again on that test…"_

_Packing up her things, Chazz watched her. Her movements were very graceful, and it looked very much like a dance. Slipping her notepad in her bag, she fastened the buckle. Looking back at him once more, she seemed to remember something, as she had started._

_"Oh—here…hang on a sec, Chazz…" Regarding Kagome's actions curiously, he was startled when she took out a duel monsters card. "Here you go. For helping me."_

_Taking the object from her and looking it over, his eyes widened. "This is…"_

_She waved her hand in a careless motion. "It's yours now, alright? It's a thank you gift. Alexis, Mindy and Jasmine were too busy with their own studying to help me now…in fact, everyone was busy."_

_He looked at her, still in shock at her choice of gift. She walked towards his door, opening it. Before she stepped out, Kagome heard a small voice, so quiet that she almost missed it._

_"Thank you."_

_Swiveling so that she could face him, she gave him her largest smile yet. "You're welcome." Her heart was warming at his statement, and she wondered how such a small thing was making her so happy._

_Because it was Chazz who was saying it to her. Waving goodbye to him, she closed the door lightly, and the male Obelisk could hear footsteps ringing throughout the corridors, and fading into the distance. _

_Glancing back at the present that she had given him, and would come to treasure, he smiled. It was the rare card that he always complained about not having. It was what he needed to make his deck complete._

_'Swords of Revealing Light…'_

Scowling heavily, Chazz walked over to the small pool of water, where his former cards were now getting soaked. Ignoring the stranger's protests, saying that it was too late to save his cards, he bent down, picking up the card that he was so protective of.

'I'm sorry, Kagome. I should have taken better care of it…' Pocketing the

drenched card, Chazz fixated an angry gaze at the one who had ruined it. "What's the big idea! That card is irreplacable!"

"Ah, but I digress young duelist. If you look hard enough in a certain pack, you'll be able to find it again…"

"That's not what I meant!" The silver eyed duelist cut him off. "It's not about what it does, it's about quality! It's about the one who gave this card to me in the first place!"

The man seemed surprised at his outburst. "So you do have a heart, somewhere in there." Gesturing to the card in his hand, he continued, "This will not make up for that special card of yours, but it will make up for all the others."

Throwing the rectangular piece of cardboard at him, Chazz caught it handily, and analyzed it. There was a little yellow monster on the front, and its heading read, 'Ojama Yellow'. It had 0 attack points and 1000 defense points.

"This is just some no name!" He was about to throw the card in a puddle like that guy did, but the stranger stopped Chazz. "Wait! Stop! That card is the one that will change your life forever!"

The Obelisk scoffed. "Somehow, I doubt that." But he hung on the card anyways.

The man smiled at him. "Would you like a chance to go up against Jaden Yuki, once more?" Chazz stared at him, dumbfounded. "How do you know about him?"

"You talk in your sleep." He responded. "Anyways, if you want to go up against him once more…then I suggest you hold your breath." The masked figure reached up for a lever directly above him, fingers grasping the smooth handle. Chazz's eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen.

As the man yanked down the contraption, Chazz took the guy's warning to heart, plugging his nose and covering his mouth. The porthole directly above the duelist opened, bringing forth a rush of water, enveloping Chazz in a bitter icy cold.

The flow of the liquid literally sent him flying out of the submarine that he was encased in. Screaming, he shot out of the sea and flew in a graceful arc, landing an a solid block of ice.

Rubbing his head in agony of the pain, he muttered darkly, "Crazy old coot. Just wait until my agent gets a hold of you…" Remembering the card that Kagome had given him, he felt his pockets, sighing in relief when he realized that it was still there.

Looking up, he saw a yellow brick tower, spanning the skies and escalating high above him. "So this is Duel Academy's rival school, North Academy. Well, at least I'm back in civilization. Sort of. One quick phone call and I'm outta here." Straightening out his collar, he began walking towards the building.

"Now the only question is, do I send a plane or a chopper?"

As he neared the doorway, he could see the faint silhouette of a bald person, dressed in ratted out clothes, wearing glasses and hovering near a fire. Ignoring him, Chazz faced the large wooden door and yelled out, "Hey! Anyone in there!"

"It's no use." The bald man's voice startled the Obelisk. "To get in, you have to own 40 cards." Chazz walked over to the shivering man. "Oh, really? And how many do you have?"

The man looked sadly at his feet. "Thirty-nine. I got all these cards, and now, I don't have the energy to go and look for the last one." Chazz reached inside his pockets. "Great. That means that you have no use for the other thirty-nine. Here." The grey eyed Princeton took out a wad of cash. "I'll buy them off you."

The bald duelist reached out for the money…and then quickly withdrawed his hands. "No! Besides my clothes and this fire, this is all I have! They're priceless!"

Chazz sighed. "Fine, then. I'll just go get them the hard way." Standing from the raging fire, he walked away from the large tower, not hearing the man say to his retreating back, "Good luck, young duelist. You'll need it."

* * *

Grumbling, Chazz climbed a huge icicle that had cards solidified inside. "Why do I have to do this anyway…" Heaving himself up step by step, he tested each crack, making sure that he could fit his foot inside, acting as a foothold. 

Finally reaching his destination, he checked the cards. 'Ring of Destruction and Giant Rat…' Remembering another duelist who had the same trap card, he scowled.

_"And now, I activate Ring of Destruction! Attach to my Vorce Raider, now!"_

_A metal device hooked itself around the monster's neck, trapping it in it's steely embrace. The monster roared, as the machine exploded, taking a large chunk out of each players' life points, ultimately winning Bastion the duel._

_Chazz and Kagome watched in the corner. "Wow…" Breathed Kagome. "He's good…" At Chazz's heated scowl, she said quickly, "But, he's not as good as you. No worries, Chazz. I sincerely think that you're better than him."_

_At her compliment, he had to supress a glimmer of pride. When the girl said that she was sincere, she was sincere._

_And he wouldn't have her any other way…_

Afternoon faded to Evening, and night gave way to the morning. Over at the horizon, you could clearly see, the faint and slightly worn figure of Chazz Princeton, heading back towards the tower.

The bald man greeted him with a slightly awed demeanor. "You have them? Forty cards?" At Chazz's nod, he continued, "Good for you! Now you can get in. But don't worry about me. I'll be just fine out here. At least until the winters get here…"

"Winters?" Inquired the Obelisk.

The bald duelist nodded. "Oh, yes, these are Summer seasons, quite pleasant, actually. The Fall's quite nice too. But when it's winter…it tends to get a little nippy."

"Uh…" Chazz really didn't know what to say.

"So, go on. Don't worry about little old me…" He was cut off by the silver eyed Obelisk. "Quit your whining, Grandpa. I lied when I said that I only had forty cards. I actually had forty-one. I'll give you the extra."

"R-really?" The 'Grandpa' stuttered. "You'd do that?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Chazz spread out his cards in his hands so that he could get a good look at them. Picking up the Ojama Yellow card, he was poised to hand it over to the waiting man, when his hand was suddenly paralyzed.

"What--?" Shaking his arm in a poor attempt to let go of the card, he was greeted with the same high tone that he had heard in the submarine. "You can't get rid of me, boss! We're pals! Best buddies! Chums!"

Suddenly, a small yellow figure appeared ; the same monster on the duel card that the guy in the submarine gave him. "Wha--?" Said Chazz. "We are not!"

The…thing…floated around his head. "Oh, yes we are!" Swatting at it with his only good hand, he snarled, "Go away!" The bald man's voice interrupted his antics. "Something the matter?"

"Uh…never mind. That was the wrong card. I meant this one." Picking it up from his deck, he handed it to the overjoyed man. "Thank you, Mr.---uh…"

"The name's Chazz." He introduced himself. "Chazz Princeton. And don't you forget it." Walking over to the campfire, he sat down by the blazing warmth. "On second thought, do forget it. I don't want people to associate me with you. Now get in there. The Chazz makes his own entrance."

"Ah, y-yes. Thank you!" As soon as the man rushed out of sight, Chazz scoffed to himself. "Hmph. I lied about having forty one cards. I actually only found forty…now I'm one card short…"

Jaden's image popped up again. (Aw, Chazz, I always knew that you were such a nice guy!) The Obelisk's face turned angry, and he snarled at the Osiris.

(And you know what?) The Slifer asked.

Chazz looked to his the right of himself, and there, in the middle of the ice, was a dueling card. His fortieth one.

(Good deeds deserve good rewards.)

"Hey, open up!" Yelled Chazz, fists pounding on the wooden door that led into North Academy. "I got all forty of your stinkin' cards!" Huffing in wait of them to acknowledge him, he was startled when five beams of light burst through the huge gate.

Pinpointing their location onto his duel disk, they suddenly disappeared, and the door creaked open with a loud thud. Chazz stood awed at the sight for a moment, before stepping inside the large building. The doors sealed shut behind him.

Inside was a wasteland; the buildings looked incredibly old, and there was nothing but a desert there. "This is it?" Chazz inquired of no one. "This is North Academy? It's more like a dump."

A loud thud interrupted his musings. Out of one of the rickety shacks flew out the old man that he had so generously helped earlier. "Ah…please…" The bald guy begged his assaliants.

"Hah…that was your North Academy welcome." A richly accented voice sneered at the man. Chazz ran up to the injured duelist. "What's the big idea?" He faced whoever had injured the man. There were many boys, and they all surrounded a guy that was sitting in a rocking chair.

"In here, you have to face against 50 duelists. The moment you lose, is the rank you get. This guy lost the very first round, so he gets the lowest rank of all." One of the duelists sneered.

Chazz smirked. "So, that means I have to take down each and everyone of you? That's no big deal." The first duelist scowled. "You think so? Then I'll take you on, and we'll see who's laughing then!"

Duel, after duel, after duel…Chazz won all fifty. The Princeton duelist smirked. Very easy wins…but he could have done without that annoying little creature interrupting him in the middle of his duels.

"Very good, Chazz." A very familiar voice rang through his ears. Looking over to his left, he saw that same man who had drenched his cards in the submarine. "Ah. It's you."

"Yes, Chazz." The man smirked, and removed his mask. The silver-eyed duelist instantly recognized him. "Hey, now you're that bald guy!" The man smiled. "I'm the chancellor of this school. And you, Chazz Princeton have now become our best student. You; will be representing our school in the school duel!"

Chazz scoffed. "All right…so who's the unfortunate guy I have to face?" The chancellor smiled. "The boy I was telling you about earlier. Jaden Yuki." Chazz's eyes widened. "Jaden?"

'I'm facing against Duel Academy? But then, that means…' His eyes widened ever so slightly. 'I'll get to see Kagome again.'

* * *

This. Was. Such. A. Long. Chapter. **Please don't flame me for not going to the dance immediately! It will happen later in the story, I promise you guys that! **

And, I'm going to try to post up my Syrus and Kagome fic next week. Thank you to _dragondog_ for encouraging me to do this! Oh, and please, tell me the names of the two girls who work at the card shop! It's essential for my Syrus Kagome story! Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh GX and Inuyasha

I'm really sorry I haven't updated. my computer is so slow and very random, I wasn't sure when exactly it was going to let me update. Please take this exceptionally long chapter as my apology. I've been working on a lot of people's requests as well. Like the SyrusKagome story, the ZaneKagome story and the SetoKaiba story as well. Please be patient with me, everyone...

_Hikage Dragon_: **I'm sorry, but I already typed out the story by the time I got your review, so I couldn't use your idea. It was a good idea, too, but I decided that I should stick with the Yugioh GX arc for this chapter as well. Again, I'm sorry that I couldn't use your idea. I type my next chapters ahead of time so that I can update quickly, so I can't use some ideas.  
**

_viper_: **I've been thinking about your love letter idea, and I decided that I might use it for my Zane and Kagome fic. Yes, I think Kagome will have one of the spirit keys. I know that Chazz, Jaden, Alexis, Bastion and Zane have one, but I forgot who the other two were...I haven't even watched that episode yet. Don't worry about the SetoKagome pairing, I'm trying to make one right now.**

_storywriter10791_: **Yep, don't worry, I'll try to update sooner from now on. If my computer will let me. The times that it lets me update is pretty random, but for sure near nighttime.**

_Dragondog_: **Heh heh...that was a good idea, if I hadn't already typed out the story. Sorry I couldn't use it...the way I write my stories, is that I write the chapters ahead of time, so I can update quickly. That's why I can't use some ideas. Again, I'm sorry...as an apology, I will complete my SyrusKagome fic as soon as I can.  
**

_crissinmon_: **Thank you for all that info! I will probably put the Sacred Beast arc in my story, working off the shows I see, or the summaries of those episodes that I can read. I will probably get my SyrusKagome story up soon! Thanks again for the info! **

_ShojoNoHiSora_: **Really? Yay! You're the first person who's ever complimented me on that trait before! I'm so happy! Thanks so much!**

_666SATAN_: **Oo All complaints? Heh heh...that shows that they didn't read the Authors Note at the bottom of my story. **

_Tomoyo_: **Yep, I've got an idea for a ZaneKagome pairing, thanks to**_ viper_**, but now I just need to figure out how to follow it up. Please be patient with me! I'm kind of a slow writer...I only make the next chapters in advance. That's the only reason I update so quickly. I'm hoping to get it up soon, but it's not like it's gonna take me a whole year or something like that to do it. One month at the very latest. Again, please be patient with me!**

_KagHieiLuver_: **That's okay, I can't remember them either. Don't worry about it, someone else already gave me a name. Thanks for the review!**

_Kage Otome_: **Yep, he's in North Academy now. Yep, its a kind of betrayal. And I'm glad it builds up anticipation, I thought for sure that people were going to start asking me about the dance.**

**

* * *

**

****

**The School Duel  
**

The dance was over. Everyone else had a great time. Bastion; seeing that Chazz wasn't there any longer had asked Kagome if she wanted to go with him. She had declined; saying that she really didn't feel like going at all.

He had understood her predicament. He was a good friend; trying not to make her feel left out, being one of the only ones with no partner…

Kagome was truly clueless to Bastion's feelings towards her.

The raven haired beauty leaned towards her window, looking out at the vast expanse of lake and forest. Sighing, she turned away from the sight. It reminded her too much of Chazz…

_"Why is the grass green?" She asked happily while twirling around on the meadow, letting the breeze play with her hair._

_Her companion shrugged. "Don't ask me." She scowled. "Oh, c'mon Chazz, at least guess!" Chazz glared at her for a moment. "Kagome…" He said in a warning tone._

_She stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, then! Don't guess!" She was silent for a while. They kept walking through the fields."Why do you think the sky is blue?" _

_Chazz refused to answer her. Kagome frowned. "The sea?"_

_No response. Her eyebrow twitched.Clearing her throat, she spoke up. "Well…I think…that the sea is blue, because it was made from the tears that people have shed for many years; over lives, over trivial matters…all of them."_

_Her grey eyed companion scoffed. "No. It's because the rays from the sun reflect different colors of light, and when the light hits the water, it absorbs the colors except for the color blue. It reflects blue, and so we see the lake as a vast blue source of water."_

_Kagome raised an eyebrow. "See, you knew why it was like that." Chazz looked at her oddly. Not a bad odd, just a 'Yeah, I knew but you were bugging the heck out of me, and you gave such a dumb answer that I had to say something.'_

_…Okay, so it was a bad odd…_

_She plopped down onto the lush grass. Leaning back, she felt the breeze whistling through the air, soothing her…relaxing her…_

_"You have weird thoughts." Chazz mumbled. Kagome ignored him, her eyes still closed. He watched her for a moment. She was always so carefree, with an active imagination to boot._

_How was she like that? Because of her personality, she was now considered the cutest girl in school; the one that all the boys targeted to be their girlfriend. Growling lowly in his throat, he clenched his fists._

_There was absolutely no way in hell that he was going to let that happen._

_She opened one of her eyes. "Hey…you look like you're in deep thought. What's up?" He turned away from her accepting face. "It's absolutely nothing." Kagome looked at him with doubting eyes. "Well, whatever then."_

_She lied back down on the soft grass. He looked at her again. She was always at peace. He wasn't. They were so different._

_…But that was…okay. She was herself, and he was himself. Chazz was pretty sure that Kagome liked him the way he was. And he wasn't going to drastically change his personality for the world. Except for Kagome, if she wanted him to._

_Kagome's voice rang in his ears. "Okay, now I'm sure something's wrong with you. You look like you're…" She gave a dramatic gasp and swooned. "…thinking!" Chazz was awakened from his thoughts._

_"Well, whatever. I do think sometimes, you know." He stated, and Kagome giggled. "Yeah, yeah, I know…just teasing you." She poked his nose, and grinned. "You're…pretty fun to tease!"_

_Chazz's cheeks flamed slightly. "You're having fun at my expense…and you're loving it, aren't you?" She only started laughing even harder. Somehow…it was slightly infectious, and Chazz couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as well._

_"No…I guess I just like spending time with you." Her words floated in the breeze, and seemed to blow swiftly through the grass. They floated in his ears, making him somewhat…warm?_

_He couldn't tell. Chazz Princeton had never gotten this feeling before. It was very unfamiliar to him, but the feeling spread throughout his chest, almost urging him to crack a smile._

_Kagome glanced at him wearily, her giggles finally calming down. "Chazz?" He turned his gaze back to her. "Yeah?" She pointed behind him. "You know, we really should get back to class now. The bell's probably going to ring soon."_

_Kagome stood up once more, brushing imaginary dirt off her skirt. She held a hand out to help Chazz up out of courtesy, not expecting him to take it. He did, looking up into her shocked face._

_"What?" She shook her head. "Uh…it's nothing Chazz. I guess it was because you took my hand was all."_

_He scoffed, lifting his hand up and imitating her earlier action: poking him on the nose. "I guess, I just like you helping me; being with me. That so bad?" He inquired smugly, knowing that he had just thrown her earlier statement back in her face._

_He had expected her to get flustered; but he was in for a slight shock when she only giggled. "Nope. Not at all, Chazz Princeton." She walked on ahead, and he stared after her retreating back._

_Little did he know that when her face was out of eyesight, she blushed, her cheeks flaming, and the heat threatening to consume her. 'I wish he wasn't just kidding…' She thought wistfully._

_Chazz walked the same direction she was headed. As if he had read her mind, words that his brain had subconsciously made appeared in his head. 'No, Kagome. I wasn't just joking. Now, if only I could say that out loud…'_

_She turned back, banishing the blush from her face quickly. "C'mon, Chazz, hurry up! If we're late…" She said warningly._

_He scoffed. "Yeah, yeah hold your horses, I'm coming…" He let out a slight smile behind her back. 'I'll tell you that one day. That I enjoy being around you. I hope you feel the same…'_

She smirked slightly. Yeah…too much of Chazz. She heard Alexis speak outside her dorm room. "Kagome? Doctor Crowler wants to speak to both of us. He says that there's a job he wants us to do…"

* * *

He had been presented with North Academy's top dueling deck not too long ago. Examining it in his room, he nodded with approval. No wonder it was the top duel deck; there were many powerful cards in it.

'So, I'm dueling Jaden again.' He thought in his mind. Chazz's expression softened. 'And I'm seeing Kagome again as well…' Frowning, he remembered his current status.

'And this might be the last time I see her, too…'

Another thought erupted in his mind, and his face turned pale.

All the North Academy boys plugged their ears as they heard a loud yelling from Chazz's room. Something to the effect of, "I WAS SUPPOSED TO TAKE HER TO THE DANCE, DARNIT!"

* * *

"All right! I can't wait for the School Duel!" Jaden bounced up and down hyperactively as several onlookers watched. Alexis giggled. "Calm down, Jaden. You're going to have to save that energy for tomorrow."

Bastion nodded. "Yes, with any luck, you can overpower your opponent fairly easily." The Ra looked around. "Where is Kagome? She should have been here by now."

Alexis looked sadly at the ground. "She's in her room. She's still tramautized about the whole Chazz leaving the school thing. She thinks that it's her fault."

Bastion frowned. It was very apparent that the two were extremely…fond of each other. Now that Chazz was gone, it would have been the perfect time to make a move on her.

But…he didn't. He couldn't take advantage of her feelings like that. She was vulnerable, and if he tried anything now, he would be worse than scum itself…

"You, okay Bastion?" Syrus' voice interrupted his thoughts. "You seem out of it. You okay?" Bastion nodded. "Yes, yes, I'm fine." While everyone talked and laughed about the current events; Bastion himself was lost in a sea of thoughts…

* * *

Chazz almost looked like he was…pouting. The North Academy boys noticed this, but since they didn't want to get hurt, they kept their mouths shut.

Smart move on their part.

Unwisely, one of them went up to him. "Hey, Chazz…are you pouting? It sure looks like it." Chazz fixated him with a glare that could probably make your bones melt.

The boy backed away. "Oh, I was just-you know-checking!" Then he ran off, far away from Chazz and his harmful-to-others brooding. The silver eyed duelist sighed. Pouting? He was pouting?

Who wouldn't pout after they had found out that they wouldn't be able to take the girl of their dreams out to a dance…when they had already accepted?

He growled, and pounded his fist on one of the walls. 'The dance is already over…' The boys kept their distance. He noticed this and smirked. Good. Let them cower. They were the type of guys who hid behind others; aka hiding behind him.

He fingered the duel deck that he was supposed to use. Tomorrow. The School Duel was tomorrow. Placing his deck in his pocket, he frowned. Tomorrow. The last day he would get to see Kagome again…

Scowling, he boarded the submarine that was awaiting him in the ocean. It would take them an entire day to reach Duel Academy, so he had quite a wait ahead of him. He smirked.

'Well…it looks like I'll get to see you again Kagome…

**…one last time…'**

* * *

North Academy had arrived, and Duel Academy was there near the docks to greet them. Chancellor Shepard was there, and he greeted the chancellor of the other school with a hearty welcome.

North Academy's chancellor wasn't as friendly. "This time, I will take the prize, Sheppard." Jaden suddenly squeezed in between the two men. "Hey! Skip the pleasantries! I wanna meet my opponent now!"

A voice came from near the submarine. "Great. Here I am." The North Academy students stepped aside to let their champion walk through.

Jaden's eyes widened. "Chazz…!" Kagome heard what Jaden said, and she pushed through the crowd, only to find the man she had been mourning over. "Chazz!"

The grey eyed duelist hadn't seen her yet. "Yes, Jaden. I'm back." The ace of Slifer Red suddenly had that oddly…disturbing grin on his face again. "Oh! You mean you're here to watch the duel?"

Kagome fell over. 'Is Jaden really that clueless?' She rubbed her head; landing on the ground was very painful.

Chazz scowled. "No. I'm going to be in it."

Jaden faltered. "Oh." The grin was on his face once more. "Then you're a referee?" Kagome rubbed her temples. Jaden was just making everything more difficult…

The former Obelisk snarled, "No! I'm your opponent, stupid! I'm the one you're going to be dueling in the School Duel!" Jaden's eyes widened. "So you're the one I'm dueling!"

Kagome sweatdropped. How could Alexis like such a naïve guy like him!

There was a roar coming from above her head and as she looked up, she spotted several helicopters approaching from the sky. In one of the choppers, there were two men in suits hanging off the landing gear.

She frowned. 'That's dangerous. Won't they get hurt?' Concern ebbed up, and she watched their actions cautiously. But there was no need for her to worry. Both of them seemed quite balanced.

"Alright. Camera's rolling! This is all going to go worldwide on National Television people!" One of them yelled towards the other chopper. There were some clicks as cameras were activated. The gust coming from the helicopter blew her hair back and forth, effectively blowing it in her eyes.

"Slade! Jagger!" Chazz exclaimed with wide eyes. They were the last people that he would have expected here… Kagome stiffened in fury. So these were Chazz's brothers…her concern for them faded into nothing.

The second one smirked. "It's been a long time, little brother."

* * *

Chazz glared at the floor of the boy's locker rooms in contempt. The floors didn't do anything to him, sure. But his brothers were currently right beside him, and they were ticking him off.

"Come on Chazz. You have to win this one! Prove that you're worthy of the Princeton name!" His older brother, Slade had yelled at him.

Chazz looked up. "I know. I'm going to win this duel."

Jagger frowned. "Take these." He held out the briefcase that he had been carrying. Chazz raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even noticed that his brother was holding it.

When the case was opened, the youngest of the Princeton's eyes widened. There was a lot of cards in there. He looked them over once more, eyes shifting from image to image. Extremely rare cards…

Slade smirked. "These are the best cards that money can buy. Put them together as your deck."

Chazz weakened at the orders that he was being given. Looking down at the floor once more, he felt torn.

"Chazz. We've done our part to honor the Princeton name. Now…"

He looked his younger brother in the eye. "You're going to have to do the same." Chazz stiffened. Would he use his brother's cards, or North Academy's deck?

Clenching his fists, he held back a yell of exasperation. Of course he wanted to be a part of his family, and have his brothers acknowledge him at last…but what was the right way to do it?

* * *

Jaden ran through the hallways, combing his hair as he did so. "Aw, man! Why didn't anyone tell me that this was gonna be on National TV! If I'd known, I might have combed my hair!"

He thought for a bit. "And maybe I would have brushed my teeth." He rounded the corner. "Or bathed." A loud yelling interrupted his thoughts on personal hygiene.

"Man up, Chazz! Man up!" A loud pounding noise followed the statement. "You've got to show them all…that you can win, again and again and again!" Jaden peeked into the boy's washroom, and there was Chazz: slouching on the sink and pounding the sides.

"Come on, Chazz…" The grey eyed duelist looked like he was breaking down. Jaden somberly stared at his feet; at last, leaving Chazz by himself to go to the assigned dueling arena.

'I wonder if Kagome knows about this…' Thought the brown eyed boy gravely.

* * *

At the duel arena, both Jaden and Chazz were there. The ace of Slifer Red was with his friends: Syrus and Chumley.Kagome, Alexis and Bastion were up in the stands, for Kagome couldn't bear to face Chazz yet.

Shaking his head free from the thoughts, he wondered if he should tell Kagome what he had witnessed. He immediately went against the notion. She didn't probably didn't really want to hear about Chazz, anyway…

At the other side of the stadium, Chazz was thinking remotely the same thoughts as Jaden was. Why should she want to talk to him? After all, he did pretty much betray the school…and she was big on loyalty.

Firmly fastening his duel disk onto his arm, his eyes scanned the crowd for any sign of the raven haired girl. So far he couldn't see anything except a huddled mass of boys wearing black: North Academy, and another group that was displaying the different colours of their dorms: Duel Academy.

There was no way he was going to be able to spot her in that thick of a crowd. Frowning in disappointment, he focused his gaze back towards the opposite side of the arena.

'Jaden. Today's the day I'm gonna beat you; and take the respect that I deserve.' He smirked.

Kagome watched him from the stands. He had…changed somehow, while he was gone, but he was still the same…not that it was supposed to make any sense. Twiddling her fingers together, she gazed once more at Chazz.

He was searching the crowd for something; or someone. She watched his movements closely, and his face turned into one of disappointment. She was puzzled by his actions. Just who was he looking for?

Crowler walked up to the arena. "Welcome, everyone, to the School Duel!" He faced towards the cameras, making his sentences long and dramatic. "From Duel Academy, our competetor is…Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden hopped around on the stage, his hyperactiveness coming into play. Crowler interrupted his antics, "And for North Academy, is …" But before Dr. Crowler could speak…

"I don't need an introduction, you with the weird looking bowl cut." Chazz rudely stated. "Everyone here knows me, because I used to attend Duel Academy, right before I transferred to North Academy!"

Crowler scowled at him. "How rude! My hair is done by one of the best stylists in the world!" As the teacher ranted, the wires of his microphone wove around his legs, tripping him and succeeding to make the eerie professor fall off the stage.

Jaden ran to the edge of the arena. Squatting so that he could get a glimpse of the hog-tied teacher, he said, "Maybe you should a cordless next time."

Despite how dramatic this was all turning out to be, Kagome couldn't help but smile. Even after three months…he hadn't changed that much at all…

"And now, I'm back! The name's Chazz Princeton! And I'm ready to take revenge on you…all of you. " He pointed at his Slifer opponent, ignoring the fact that Crowler had fallen off the stage. "Starting with you, Jaden!" The Osiris grinned. "All right, then! Let's just get on with the duel!"

Card after card; monster after monster, they dueled. Chazz had the upper hand at first, but Jaden came back impressively. It had looked like the North Academy representative was going to lose, but then he turned it around.

In the middle of the duel: Crowler recovered from his fall. "Don't worry, I'm all right! Thank you for your concern!"

No one noticed him.

"I summon Armed Dragon Level Seven!" Cried out Chazz, and the onlookers gazed down at them, impressed at the display of events. The director of the broadcast yelled out to the audience, "Yeah, just act natural, everyone! You're on national TV!"

Jaden frowned at the turnaround and quickly drew a card. "My draw." He glanced at the monster that he was currently holding. "I summon Winged Kuriboh, in defense mode!"

Chazz smirked. "You're not gonna get anywhere with just defensive moves, slacker." He drew a card. Frowning at his luck, the Ojama Yellow that he was now holding in his hand came to life.

"Hey, boss! What's up?" The yellow monster looked to the field. "Oh, it's a fur ball! I just hate those things, I mean they're so furry…and where do they get all that hair?" Chazz scowled. "Go away, I'm busy!"

On the field, Kuriboh made little cooing noises, and pointed at the Ojama. "What is it Kuriboh?" Asked Jaden. Looking across the field, he saw that Chazz was talking to a…Duel Spirit!

"Hey, Chazz!" Jaden cried out, effectively drawing his opponent's attention. "You've got a Duel Spirit too!" The silver eyed duelist looked up at the Ojama Yellow. "No!"

He chased the yellow monster around, "No Duel Spirit here at all!" Up in the stands, Bastion and Alexis looked on in confusion. "What is Chazz doing?" Alexis wondered.

Kagome stared at them. "You mean, you guys can't see it?" It was fairly obvious to her that the youngest Princeton was chasing around an almost completely naked duel monster. She found that odd, but if Jaden talked to Kuriboh…

Bastion looked at the raven haired girl. "See what? It merely looks as if he's gone crazy." He was running around in small circles and waving his arms about…who wouldn't think that he'd gone insane?

Kagome glanced back to the field. Chazz had finally caught creature, clapping his hands over it; making the Ojama Yellow disappear. She let a small giggle out of her before continuing to watch the rest of the duel.

Alexis smiled. Kagome was slightly back to normal…not as depressed as last time at least. A horrible thought struck the blonde Obelisk. After this duel; whoever won and whoever lost, Chazz would eventually go back to North Academy.

Meaning that Kagome's happiness would be short lived…

As the duel continued, both sides vied for a win. The result? Jaden won the School Duel. As his monster reared up to attack Chazz, Kagome glanced at his brothers; they had outraged looks on their faces.

The director yelled quickly, "Hurry, turn those cameras off! Chazz is gonna lose!" The broadcast was immediately canceled and people around Japan murmured at the sudden events.

Kagome quickly stood up. "C'mon you guys! We gotta get down there!" She motioned for Bastion, Alexis, Syrus and Chumley to follow her. They all looked at each other, confused at to why Kagome wanted them down there, but they obeyed her, nonetheless.

Chazz winced. "I lost again…" Jaden grinned at him. "Sweet! That was a great duel, Chazz! It was so much fun, I could barely contain myself out there!" His opponent scowled at the Osiris.

"But…I was supposed to win! I've just disgraced the North Academy name; as well as the Princeton name!" Another voice interrupted Chazz's rant.

"How could you lose! Do you have any idea how much money we spent on this duel! The broadcast and all the cards that you didn't even use!" Slade yelled in his little brother's face.

He picked the unfortunate boy up by the scruff of his collar and growled. "How dare you disgrace our family name like this!" Jaden's voice rang out. "Hey, leave him alone!"

Another voice rang out clearly. "I second that motion!" Turning his head so that he could see, he saw the two speakers were: Jaden and…Kagome! His eyes widened.

Great, now the girl had the priveledge of seeing him as a total loser. He closed his eyes in shame. How much worse could this get? All of Jaden's friends were around the two: Bastion, Alexis, Syrus, Chumley and Zane.

"Leave him alone!" Jaden repeated. "He dueled his best, and that's something that you should all be proud of! He tried his hardest! Doesn't that amount for something!"

Kagome nodded in agreement. "That's right! Besides, what right have you to push him around like that? You two are worse than scum itself! I can't imagine any living human being treating their own flesh and blood that way!"

The two brothers sneered. "He didn't win, so now, he isn't our own flesh and blood anymore." The two men in suits prepared themselves to leave, promptly letting go of Chazz. "Consider yourself out of the Princeton family."

As soon as they were gone, Jaden knelt down beside Chazz. "Hey, you okay there, Princeton?" He inquired of his fallen opponent. The silver eyed duelist scoffed. "Yeah, I'm fine."

He glanced over at Kagome. She was too busy being held back by everyone else. "Let me go, guys! I promise, I'm not gonna kill them! I'm just gonna hurt them so bad, they won't be out of the hospital for a long time!"

Chazz mustered up a smirk. She still cared about him…that was good.

* * *

"Well, Chazz…" Jaden spoke up. "I guess this is goodbye…" Chazz looked around. Kagome was nowhere to be seen near the docks. His eyes narrowed in disappointment.

"No." Jaden looked up at Chazz's statement. "Wha?" The silver eyed duelist repeated himself. "No. I won't be going back to North Academy. I'm staying here."

The chancellor of North Academy smiled sadly. "Yes, well…that's all right." Before the man could say anything else, a loud screech assaulted everyone's ears. Crowler's voice came up magnified in a microphone. The teacher was standing up on a large stage that everyone was crowding around.

"May I have your attention, please?" The creepy doctor exclaimed. "Now for the unveiling of the prize! The one who will be presenting it to the chancellor of the school will be the most beautiful girl on this island: Miss Duel Academy!"

Jaden hung onto the edge of the stage. "Ooh, Miss Duel Academy? Sounds hot." The other boys around him agreed. Chazz sweat dropped at their immaturity. A platform opened in the middle of the stage, and a figure slowly rose up.

She was wearing makeup and a beautiful pink dress. There was a ribbon around her neck labeled: Miss Duel Academy. She was…

"Miss Dorothy!" Jaden exclaimed. The other students recoiled in horror. It was indeed the older lady who helped to manage the card shop."She's Miss Duel Academy!" Chancellor Sheppard ran up the stairs to the stage. "I'm here!" He said with a cheeky grin.

Miss Duel Academy smiled and pecked the chancellor on the cheek. The Head of North Academy burst into tears. "Oh, my sweet Dorothy, why?" Chazz looked on in slight shock.

They made all of this hubbub for a kiss? 'This doesn't seem right…' He thought in his mind. Jaden was thinking the same thing. 'This is weird…' The brown haired boy thought with sweat drops on the side of his head.

Crowler continued. "But wait! There's more!" Chazz looked onto the stage with interest. More? Jaden cried out, "C'mon, don't keep us waiting! What is it!" Crowler scowled at him. "Be patient, Jaden Yuki!"

Clearing his throat, the wacky professor continued, "The chancellor is not the only one who gets a kiss! The duelists get one as well; both winner and loser!" Chazz groaned. If it was someone like Miss Dorothy, he was going to make a run for it.

Jaden paled. "Wha-what! I'm getting one?" He looked towards the spiky haired duelist. "So is Chazz?" Crowler nodded. "Yes, but not from Miss Duel Academy! Her second and third are going to be coming up!"

The grey eyed duelist narrowed his eyes. Second and third? If Miss Dorothy was first, he'd hate to face the other two. Jaden seemed to be internally panicking. Without them noticing, suddenly, the other students had pushed them onto the stage.

"Hey!" The two boys yelled at the same time.

"And now!" Shouted Dr. Crowler. "Here are the second and third of Duel Academy!" The curtains rose; Chazz and Jaden awaited their fate.

The two outlines of the two girls were blurry at first, but as the lights dimmed slightly, the two duelists could see that the first was wearing a sleeveless white gown; long on one side, draping over her feet, but short on the other end.

The other had adorned a short sleeved white gown with blue outlines decorating the dress with intricate designs.

The first girl: Kagome. The second: Alexis.

Both Chazz and Jaden gaped. The two were the second and third? They should have been first and second. Kagome looked at Alexis. "We never really decided who was second and who was third, did we?"

The raven haired girl adopted a coy look. "You can be second if you want." Alexis blushed at Kagome's implication. "…Sure. That means you're third." Kagome grinned. "Yeah…I know."

They walked over to the stunned duelists. "Hey guys." Chazz shoved his hands inside his pockets and his face heated up. "So, you guys are the second and third?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah." She walked towards the youngest Princeton. Pressing her lips to his cheek, she blushed slightly, then pulled away and cleared her throat. "See? That wasn't so bad."

Chazz had frozen at the feel of her lips and touched his cheek. "…Yeah." Alexis had done the same to Jaden. The brown haired duelist had only squirmed greatly. "Ah! Girl cooties!" Although, there was a huge blush on his face…

Kagome hit the Slifer on the head. "There are no such things as cooties, Jaden." Jaden clutched his head in pain. "Ow…" Chazz smirked. 'That'll teach him for being so immature…'

Chancellor Foster, the head of North Academy sobbed as their submarine left port. "Dorothy, my beloved! I will return for you next year!" Everyone from Duel Academy sweat dropped.

Chancellor Sheppard stepped forwards towards Chazz. "Welcome back to Duel Academy, Chazz Princeton. Although, there is one technicality…Banner! Please explain this to him."

Chazz raised an eyebrow. What was going on?

Professor Banner, the Head of Slifer Red came forward, his fat cat in tow. "Ah, yes. Since you left Duel Academy for three months, you are now considered to be a transfer student; so you are to be put in Slifer Red."

The grey eyed duelist's eyes widened. "What?" He turned to the submarine that was almost out of sight. "Wait! I changed my mind! Take me with you!"

"Alright, guys!" Jaden cried out, "Let's give him the Slifer cheer!" Everyone geared up for the noise. "S-L-I-F-E-R! Slifer Red!" Chazz groaned in utter defeat. Kagome giggled at his current attitude.

"Slifer Red!" She cheered on with them. Suddenly, the silver eyed Princeton was overwhelmed by everyone; they were all trying to hug him. "Great. My new family is already disfunctional…" Kagome heard him mumble through the crowd.

She gazed at his crouched form once more. 'I'm glad you're back Chazz.'

"Ah! Get away from me!" He yelled. Kagome laughed and launched herself on top of him. "Never!" He attempted to squirm away from them. Noticing that Kagome's arms were around him, his cheeks turned the lightest colour of pink.

'Ah, well.' He thought, a small smile, that was mistaken for a smirk, creeping onto his face. 'At least she'll be here to make everything better.' His attention refocused on the crowd as they attempted to hug him as well.

"Get off of me! I can't believe I'm stuck with you losers!"

**

* * *

That was a really long chapter. Longer than last time, I think. I hope that people like this chapter too. Review if you do!**

**But first, for my SyrusKagome story, does Syrus have a crush on Dark Magician Girl? Please tell me so I can get my story up soon!  
For my SetoKagome story, when Kaiba lived in Egypt as one of the High Priests, was his name Seth or Seto? Because I've read other stories and the manga, and in stories, his name is Seth, while in the manga, his name is Seto. So, I'm confused.  
**

**Review, please! **


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX

Sorry I haven't updated for sometime...I'm having writers block. Sort of. Don't worry, I still have ideas, and I won't abandon my stories! It's not going to interrupt my updating times, either!

_EternalGodessSailormoon_: **Yay! Another person who likes my fic! Thanks for the review!**

_666SATAN: _**Set? I don't recall seeing that name for him anywhere...maybe I'll use it. It might be much easier on me that way...thank you for reviewing!**

_kirara: _**That's okay. Thanks for the review!**

_ShojoNoHiSora: _**In the anime, Chazz refuses to wear a Slifer outfit. He still wears that black trenchcoat. Sorry about that...but, thanks for reviewing me! Again, I'm sorry...  
**

_ImmortalSoull: _**Thank you so much! I'm happy that you like it!**

_punkish furball: _**Thank you for telling me! I don't think Bastion's going to step aside. I kind of like confrontation too.**

_crissinmon: _**Thank you for all the info! I hope you continue to enjoy the story so far!**

_viper: _**Thanks for telling me the other two people's names. Unfortunately, the episodes only come on once a week and they're not even on the Sacred Beast Arc yet. Plus, all the sites I see on the internet are about selling Yugioh cards, not on the actual show itself.**

_sexxy-INU-tenshi: _**Yay! I'm glad that you like this story! Thank you for all the info!**

_Kage Otome: _**There will be more...as soon as I can figure out how the Sacred Beast Arc works...anyway, thanks for the reviews!  
**

_kage ryu tenshi: _**Yay! I'm really, really, really glad that people like the changes I made to the actual episodes in the anime. Thanks for all the info!**

_KagHieiLuver: _**Okay, thanks for telling me this! Thanks for the review!**

_Kagomes Twin Sis: _**It's okay! But thank you for reviewing now!**

** Uh, I'm really, really sorry that this is such a short chapter. Think of it as an opening of the events to come. sweatdrop  
**

**

* * *

**

"Please, Doctor Crowler. Consider my request." Alexis asked of the strange teacher. "Do not worry, Alexis. Since you have asked for it, it will be granted. You are one of my best students, after all." The purple lipped professor drawled out.

The blonde Obelisk bowed. "Thank you. I'll spread the word of it now." She opened the door to the office and stepped outside, closing the door softly behind her.

Walking throught the halls, she came upon Kagome and Chazz sitting on a bench and talking rather happily...or as happy as Chazz could look. He was still wearing the black trenchcoat; he had utterly refused to wear the Slifer uniform.

She ran up to them. "Hey guys." Kagome greeted her with a grin. "Hey, Alexis. What's up? You look pretty excited."

It was Alexis' turn to smile. "Oh, nothing much. It's just that…" She paused, relishing Chazz's irritated face. "…there's another dance coming up. You need partners this time too!"

Before the two could have time to react, she had already sped off. Alexis grinned. 'Chazz will need to be alone with her if he's ever going to ask her.' She thought it over once more. 'I wonder if Jaden's going to ask me again.'

The talk between the two had abruptly stopped when they had heard the news. "A dance?" Murmured Kagome. "Wonder why we're having one again…" Chazz mulled over the information that had just been given to them.

He had an excuse for asking Kagome last time…would she accept it again? There was a sudden pop as the Ojama Yellow appeared right beside him. "Oh, hey boss! Are you gonna ask the pretty lady out to that dance thing? Huh? Are you?"

Chazz clenched his fists in irritation. "Be quiet! Go away, you're not needed at a time like this!" He swiped at the Duel Spirit and it dodged, crying out, "Oh, come on boss! Aren't I a big help to you sometimes?"

He snarled, "No! Even in all those other duels, you weren't a big help at all!" A small voice crept into his ear. "Chazz…" He looked over to his right: Kagome was looking at him with an expression of disbelief on her face.

He realized that other people couldn't see the Ojama Yellow; meaning that she probably thought that he was insulting her. Gulping at what this possibly suggested, he opened his mouth to deny everything he had said, when:

"You have a Duel Spirit, Chazz?" She inquired of him, a cute confused look on her face.

He only stared at her in shock. "You can-uh-see it?" He unconsciously made another swipe at the unfortunate duel monster. Nodding, she asked, "When did you get him? You didn't have him when you were in Duel Academy."

Chazz scowled at the memory of meeting the Ojama. "I was in a submarine." Kagome cocked her head in confusion. "Eh?" Her companion scoffed. "That was when I met the chancellor of North Academy. And then-" He broke off.

'Urk.' He thought. 'The Swords of Revealing Light…'

Kagome noticed the sudden pause. "Then, what?" Chazz cleared his throat uncomfortably and took out the ruined card from his pocket, handing it to the shocked girl.

She accepted it slowly, clasping her fingers around the wrinkled piece of cardboard. Chazz turned away from her, "The chancellor took it from me while I was unconscious…then he dropped it in one of the puddles of water."

Kagome didn't say anything. The raven haired only continued to stare at the card that she had given to Chazz. Finally, she diverted her gaze to the youngest Princeton.

"So…this card is…ruined? You…can't use it ever again?" She whispered, no clear emotion on her face. Chazz nodded slowly. She turned her gaze towards the card again, "I see…"

Waiting for the initial outburst, he was surprised when she looked into his eyes, happiness apparent in her beautiful brown orbs.

"You can't ever again use it for a duel…but you kept it anyway?" Caught up in the spur of the moment, she hugged him. Chazz simply stared down at the girl in shock.

"So, you're not mad at me for not taking good care of the card?" He inquired of her slowly. She shook her head, "I'm not mad. I'm…touched that you would keep this…"

He only scoffed, "It's not a big deal. You don't have to make such a fuss about it." Kagome smiled. She could see right through his act of ignorance. He really did care…

"So? Are you asking her or not?" Chazz had completely forgotten about the Ojama Yellow that was now perched directly above his ear. He growled, "Get lost!" His Duel Spirit whined, "Oh…come on, boss! You can do it! Or…"

Chazz's eyes narrowed as the Ojama continued, "…Are you scared?" The youngest Princeton growled. "What! You think I'm scared?" Kagome watched the entire conversation, amusement dancing in her eyes.

Suddenly, the Slifer boy turned towards her. "Are you going to come to the dance with me, or not?" The raven haired girl recoiled in the shock. Too bad…he was only doing it so that he could prove that he wasn't a coward…

But she wanted to be helpful, so… "Sure. I will." No need to shatter his pride. And there was the fact that she really liked him. So, why not?

Chazz was startled for a minute, then smirked, turning back to the yellow duel monster, "Ha! See, I'm not scared of—" He looked around, "Where'd that thing go?"

He looked back towards Kagome; and only one thought entered his mind.

'I'm taking her out to the dance now…' Watching as she stood up saying, "Well…I'm gonna go ahead to class. I'll meet you at Arena Five, Friday? Six o' clock?" All Chazz could do was nod.

And as she walked away, all he could think was:

'Maybe I'll go easier on that weird Ojama from now on…'

Said duel creature popped up beside his head. "That girl was Kagome, right?" It asked in it's little squeaky voice. Chazz stared at it in shock. "And how do you know her name?"

The Ojama shrugged. "You talk in your sleep boss." Chazz's eyebrow twitched in fury. Grabbing the duel monster with one hand, he made it vanish, ignoring it's protests.

'Then again…maybe not.' The youngest Princeton thought once more, a vein throbbing near his temples.

* * *

**Okay, I've got some bad news. I'm not going to be updating this story again until next week.**

**It's because: Remember when I said that I wanted to base this story on the Sacred Beast Arc? Well, there's an episode on that this Friday and I won't be getting any new ideas until I see it. Please, everyone...be patient with me. The next time I update, it'll be a much longer and more exciting chapter, so please wait for me until then!**

**Be patient with me, everyone! Please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX

Okay, guys. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated...I was sick for a while...and I'm sorry to everyone, but I can't answer your reviews right now. I have too much to do, so maybe I'll answer them next chapter.

Thanks to everyone for their reviews! Thanks to all of you guys, I finally hit 100 reviews! Thanks again!

**

* * *

"Hey, Alexis!" The blonde girl turned around, greeted with the sight of Kagome walking up towards her. "Kagome! What's up?"**

**The black haired girl waved her hand as a carefree gesture. "Oh…nothing much. I was just thinking. Don't you think it's weird that we get a dance as soon as Chazz comes back?"**

**Alexis cringed. 'Ooh…she caught me.' Sighing, she raised her hands up in defeat. "All right, all right…I was doing it so you could make up for that dance that you missed with Chazz. Although…" Her voice lowered and it was almost as if Alexis was talking to herself. "…how did you get suspicious?"**

**Kagome shook her head slowly, her eyes as wide as platters. "I didn't have any suspicions. I was just wondering why." She murmured, "You did this so I would get a chance to go with Chazz?"**

**Alexis faulted. Kagome hadn't been suspicious at all…and she had just blown her secret matchmaker cover…**

**'I should watch what I say from now on…' The blonde haired girl thought with slight remorse.**

**The next statement from Kagome halted her thoughts. "So…is it that obvious? That I…like Chazz?" She thought that she was being fairly discreet, herself…**

**Alexis shook her head. "Not really. I'm just perceptive." Jaden walked past, greeting the blonde, and she waved back. Kagome smiled. 'Perceptive…or just knowing how I feel and what the signs are.'**

**"All right, class. Settle down." Said Professor Banner, the students immediately obeying his orders. Chazz had walked throught the door as he spoke, taking a place in the Obelisk's seat.**

**Even if he was in Slifer Red, there was no way he was going to sit next to those slackers. He glanced at the raven haired girl beside him. 'Or give up my seat next to Kagome.'**

**She was sitting in Zane's former seat. How had that happened, exactly? Well…**

_"Chazz, you are partnered up with Kagome. You two will be working on the different reactions of cooked liver…and dried liver in hydorgen peroxide." At Professor Banner's words, Chazz looked up._

_The subject left much to be desired…but it was balanced out with a good partner, so for this time…he let it slide. Kagome came towards him, equipment in arm. "Guess we're partners." Turning to her hyperactive friend, she asked, "Mindy, is it all right if I take your seat?"_

_Mindy shook her head furiously. "I'm sorry, Kagome, but if I give this seat to you, then I can't sit next to my little Chazzy!" She made eyes at the uncomfortable Princeton._

_Suddenly, Zane stood. "I'll go. I have better places to be." Kagome sweatdropped. 'Go? Where can he possibly go in this classroom?' Chazz, however, sighed softly in relief._

_"Alright, then. Thanks, Zane!" The girl cried out cheerfully, taking full advantage of the boy's unoccupied seat. The blue haired boy sweatdropped. 'She and Chazz are so different. It's incredibly odd that he is so attracted to her.'_

_The two partners huddled together; getting started on their project._

_"Hey, watch where you're putting that test tube! You almost got that weird bubbling substance on me!"_

_"Chazz, it's hydrogen peroxide, it's not gonna dissolve your skin, or something as gross as that!"_

_"Yeah, but it stings!"_

_As the two bickered, the rest of the class watched in exasperated amusement. "Well, you know what they say." Murmured Alexis to her partner, Jasmine. "The more a couple fights, the closer they'll get."_

_Jasmine sweatdropped. "Do they, now?"_

Kagome was very grateful that Zane had just given up his seat…but for what purpose? She shrugged to herself. 'Ah, well. Wondering's not gonna do any good; if anything, it would be like trying to drill a hole in a hunk of diamond with a toothpick.'

**"Oh, by the way, Jaden." Banner's voice broke through her thoughts. Glancing over at the Slifer table, she saw that the ace of Slifer Red had sprang to attention as well.**

**"Chancellor Sheppard wants you in his office…so there will be no time for eating." The teacher gestured towards the lunch that Jaden had brought out and the boy scratched the back of his head sheepishly.**

**Chazz smirked and stood up; effectively startling the raven haired girl. "Hah! Serves you right, Jaden! Sheppard's the one you go to when you're really in trouble!"**

**Kagome sweatdropped. 'Chazz…so enthuastic about getting Jaden in trouble…'**

**Banner turned to the former Obelisk. "Not so fast, Chazz. He called for you, too." The gray eyed Princeton faltered. "Say what?" Kagome giggled at his expression.**

**Banner spoke up once more. "He also called down, Bastion." The boy from Ra rose up. "Alexis." The blonde haired girl stood. "And Kagome." The raven haired girl blinked in confusion, then stood up as well.**

**Jaden glanced warily at the black haired teacher that was accompanying them. "Uh, professor Banner. Do you really have to accompany us? We can walk there on our own." Kagome, Chazz, Bastion and Alexis silently agreed with him.**

**The teacher nodded, stroking his cat's fur. "Of course I do. I am your teacher, I can't just let you kids wander around and do as you please." Alexis nodded slowly, a hint of weariness in her eyes.**

**'If we can't go on our own…why did he just leave the rest of the students in the classroom like that?' She thought, sweatdropping slightly.**

**As they reached the office, they ran into Zane and Doctor Crowler. The crazy professor cried out in glee. "Oh, this is marvelous. The best students in Duel Academy, all gathered here before my eyes!"**

**He turned towards Jaden. "But I think someone here got a little lost, hm?" The brown haired boy grinned. "No…Chazz isn't lost, he was invited! Right Chazz?" He turned towards the youngest of the Princetons.**

**The silver-eyed boy snarled. "He was talking about you, not me!" Zane ignored them, walking into the office; everyone else following suit. Kagome placed a hand on Chazz's shoulder, signaling that he would be left behind if he didn't hurry.**

**He complied quickly, walking in behind her. In the office, Chancellor Sheppard was facing the windows; his back to them. The rain was pouring down very hard…relentlessly pounding the glass frames.**

**The man turned around, letting the eight people who were gathered see his exhausted face. "Thank you for coming." He murmured, sitting down in his comfy-looking chair.**

**"I sent you here, because I want you to protect the Three Sacred Beasts from the Shadowriders that seek them; an evil force that will use them to take over the world..."**

**Jaden cried out, "The Three Sacred, wha?" Chazz scowled at the immature Slifer. "Shut up and let him finish." **

**The chancellor cleared his throat. "There are seven keys that protect the seven gateways. The seven gateways, in turn, protect the Three Sacred Beasts. It is said that if these cards ever see the light, buildings will crumble, the earth will crack and souls will fall."**

**Kagome's eyes widened. The cards were that powerful? She bit her lip. Her sensei had said that there were objects in the world that were like that…but had never believed it to be true. Until now.**

**Jaden, however, took on a different note. "Sweet! What do you guys say we take those babies out for a spin!" Crowler turned his disbelieving face towards him.**

**"Haven't you been listening to a word he's said!"**

**Taking out a box, Sheppard frowned. "These are the spirit keys. Each one of you will take one. They can only be won in a duel. I called six of the best students, but you two…" He pointed towards the other two teachers. "One of you is going to have to decline, while the other accepts."**

**Professor Banner and Doctor Crowler looked at each other for a while. Finally, Banner spoke. "All right, I guess I'll drop out." He said cheerfully, stroking behind his cat's ears.**

**Crowler looked slightly frightened. "A-all right. After all, it's to save the world…and how could I refuse such a fine looking piece of jewelry?"**

**Inside the box was a rectangle made of odd shapes; the odd shapes being the spirit keys, hanging on necklaces. Jaden stepped forward, grabbing one of the keys. "All right. I'm in."**

**Zane nodded. "As am I." He clasped his hand around on of the necklaces. Alexis smiled softly. "Can't let you guys have all the fun, now can I?" She picked up the third key.**

**Kagome grinned. "Amen to that, Alexis." Her fingers grasped the key intently, placing the necklace around her neck. Chazz frowned. He would need to be there to protect her.**

**"Hm." Making an almost non-audible sound, he wordlessly grabbed one of the keys. Bastion followed suit. Crowler cooed over the last one, delicately slipping it around his neck.**

**Chancellor Sheppard smiled grimly at all of them. "Please, protect those keys…"**

**Kagome couldn't concentrate. Her mind was whirling around, filled with worried thoughts. 'We're targets for these Shadowriders.' She thought. 'We're all in danger.'**

**Unconsciously playing with the key that she had been given, Kagome didn't notice Chazz gazing across her worried face. He placed a hand on her shoulder, startling the young girl out of her thoughts.**

**Nodding at her, he murmured softly, "You don't need to be so worried. We're all going to be fine. The only way they can take the keys is to duel us—and we'll make sure they don't win."**

**She nodded at him, confusion in her brown orbs. He wasn't the type to try and cheer someone up, so why start now?**

**As if he had read her mind, he scoffed. "You're not acting like yourself. Frankly, that scares me. Now, c'mon, turn back into your hyperactive self before Alexis goes balistic on me. She always thinks it's my fault whenever something bad happens to you."**

**Kagome stared at him for while. A smile creeping on to her face, she nodded. "Uh huh!" Leave it to Chazz to her cheer her up; albeit the fake reasons.**

**"Kagome, Chazz?" Came Professor Banner's soft voice. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?" **

**Kagome and Chazz looked to the front obediently. "No, sir."**

**The professor nodded, continuing to lecture the rest of the class. Mindy turned towards the grey-eyed duelist. "Hey, Chazzie! The dance is like, two weeks from now! Don't you wanna ask me something?"**

**At her words, Kagome frowned and turned away from the two. Chazz raised an eyebrow. "Ask you what?" Mindy giggled. "Silly! Stop pretending and ask me already!"**

**Chazz was starting to get annoyed. "Ask you what?" Mindy giggled harder. "You know…ask me to the dance!" The youngest Princeton faltered. Oh. So that was what she meant.**

**"Uh, sorry…" He murmured. "I'm already going with someone else." Mindy frowned. "By who?" She demanded. Scoffing, Chazz turned away from the girl. "I don't have to tell you."**

**Mindy scowled, storming out of the room, ignoring Professor Banner's protests.**

**Kagome glanced towards her favorite former Obelisk. "Why didn't you just tell her? She's going to find out anyway, you know." Chazz shook his head, his gaze focused on Professor Banner.**

**"I'm protecting you from her wrath." He murmured, avoiding her gaze. 'But mostly...I'm protecting you...'**

** 'Because you're important to me...'**

**

* * *

I hope that was a satisfactory chapter for everyone...**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

** I have very bad news. Very very bad. It's also the reason that I haven't been able to update recently.**

I have been banned from writing on this site by my parents for a year.

**They were checking through my mail and found a "suggestive" review. Personally, it really wasn't that bad, but they were so mad, they banned me from this site for a year.** **I was able to do it now, because my mom's stricter than my dad and she's away on a vacation right now, and my dad doesn't really check up on me that much. This is a very long chapter, so it might make up for about a year's abscence, until April 20. **

**Answering people's questions, I won't say who asked them, but I'll just answer them. You will be able to find out why Kagome can see Duel Spirits later, but to put it frankly, it's because she's a priestess. No, I haven't forgotten about people's ideas. I'm just trying to see where I can put them. I might make a non-alternate universe story soon...if I can manage my time wisely.** **Maybe I can slip Shippo in here somewhere...it all depends on the plot in later episodes of Yugioh GX.**

**Anyways, thank you for being patient during my absence (I know how frustrating it can be to wait for an update), and thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**All was dark and quiet. You could hear the owls hooting and the crickets chirping. Alexis opened her light brown orbs silently and sat up, gazing onto the faces of her dormates.

'All asleep…good.' She thought, slipping into her normal Obelisk uniform silently, trying not to make any noise. As the girl finished, she sighed in relief, seeing that nobody had stirred.

Looking back at the beds, she was startled as Kagome's figure suddenly spoke. "You're going to warn Jaden about the Shadow Riders, aren't you? Seeing that he's in the Slifer Red outfit, they're bound to think that he's the weakest link and attack him first."

As the raven haired girl spoke, she quickly slipped the covers off her, revealing her already in her uniform. Kagome grinned at her blonde friend. "It pays to be prepared."

Alexis couldn't help but let a weak smile. That girl had already thought of everything…

"Thanks Kagome."

* * *

"So then…why are you coming along with me?" 

Kagome shrugged. "I couldn't sleep. I was too worried about the Shadow Riders." She cleared her throat uncomfortably. "And maybe I just wanna see the Slifers again."

Alexis rolled her eyes. 'You mean see Chazz.'

Her action didn't go unnoticed by the raven haired girl. As if she had read the blonde's mind, she murmured, "Well, maybe you just wanna see Jaden."

The blush on Alexis's face didn't get unnoticed either.

* * *

In the dark recesses of Chancellor Sheppard's office, there sat the head of the school himself, murmuring quietly. 

"What were you thinking, Sheppard? Getting your students involved in this…but you had no choice. The fate of the world depends on it." He folded his hands in his lap meekly.

"The fate of the world…"

* * *

"Oh…there it is." 

Alexis pointed towards the Slifer Dorms and Kagome nodded.

A chill crawled down the raven haired girl's spine. Something didn't feel right…there was an inbalance…of what, she couldn't tell.

Suddenly, a piercing bright light came out of the window, followed by a yell from Jaden. Alexis's eyes widened and she dashed off towards the dorm.

"Oh no!"

Kagome ran beside her, equally worried for the ace of Slifer. The bad vibes that she was getting earlier…as they headed towards the dorm, they grew stronger. She shook her head. 'I'll worry about that later…'

The girls flung open the door, greeted with the sight of Syrus and Chumley still snoring away in their beds and Jaden looking incredilously at one of the windows.

Alexis cried out to the Slifer. "Jaden!" The brown haired boy spotted the blonde girl. "Alexis!"

Even if it wasn't the right time to say it, she did:

"Okay, this might not be the best time to mention it because of the evil presence and all…but I feel really left out right now." Muttered Kagome, hanging quite awkwardly in the background.

Their little "moment" was interrupted when Kagome felt her key tremble on its chain. She looked down at it in surprise. "Wha?"

* * *

It was dark near the docks as Zane was finding out for himself. The lighthouse was the only source of light in the vicinity and he was reveling in the light and the ocean breeze. 

There was a slight rumble in his chest, and he took out his key curiously. His frown grew deeper.

'Something's wrong…'

* * *

There were clicking noises as nimble fingers ran across the keyboard in an infuriatingly quick speed. The typer stopped suddenly as something interrupted him. 

Bastion from Ra Yellow directed his gaze from his computer screen to the necklace that he had around his neck.

"What the…it's pulsing…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cozy looking bedroom, there laid Crowler, snoring away with a blindfold across his eyes and dressed in some very feminine looking pajamas. 

The blindfold itself had an odd design, but we won't go there for now.

* * *

Chazz groaned softly in discomfort. There was an odd rumbling near his chest; and it had effectively woken him up. 

Sitting up hesitantly, he saw the Ojama dancing near him. His eyebrow ticked. "Stop that dancing!" The grey eyed duelist snarled.

His duel spirit looked up in surprise. "Oh, sorry boss! I was just trying to keep in rhythm with that spirit key you have!" At the monster's words, Chazz looked down.

"It's trembling…"

'Is it like that with everyone else's keys too?' Another thought struck him, constricting his throat and stopping his breath. 'The keys…they're all linked, so…what if something's happened…'

'To Kagome…' Ignoring the duel monster's cry, he quickly threw the covers off himself and pulled on his black trenchcoat, slipping his arms through the sleeves hurriedly.

'Be alright…be safe…'

* * *

Shaking her head to rid the light from her eyes, Kagome looked around at her surroudings curiously. What she saw made her gape. 

They were surrounded by rock walls on all sides, except for above. She glanced beneath her and she drew in a breath of air. Lava. They were surrounded by boiling hot lava; liquid that could burn them alive.

Withdrawing her gaze to her feet, she gasped in shock at the platform that she was standing on. It didn't look like a platform; it was like a flat barrier.

There were cries of help coming from below. Kagome turned her head and her eyes widened when she saw that Chumley and Syrus were trapped inside a barrier. But that was good; it was the only thing that was keeping them from falling into the pit of lava.

Looking beside her, she saw that Alexis and Jaden were just as confused as she was. The Slifer looked around in awe. "Wha—we're in the volcano!"

A sinister voice crept from the shadows and adressed the three that were standing on the platform. "Yes, you are. Key-keeper…I want a shadow duel with you."

On the opposite side of the platform, out walked a tall man, whose face was covered with a very creepy mask, black as night with red eyes that glowed. Almost like…

'A dragon.' Kagome realized. Amidst the lava, hissing sounds erupted, and with a great shower of magma, enormous figures emerged from within the boiling substance.

"Dragons!" Jaden cried out. Sure enough, the monsters looked like great beasts, roaring, hissing and diving back into the molten pit of lava from whence they came.

Alexis gasped softly at the breathtaking sight. Kagome reared her head back towards the two. "Jaden! That guy wants a shadow duel with you! Are you going to accept?"

Before the Osiris could answer, he was interrupted by the strange masked figure, "My name is Nightshroud. I am one of the ShadowRiders." At his words, Alexis's eyes widened.

"ShadowRiders?" The dangerous guys that Sheppard had just been telling them about…

The blonde grimaced. So she was right about them attacking Jaden first…and most of the time, she hated it when she was right.

Kagome frowned. This was bad. The barrier that was protecting Syrus and Chumley looked like the only thing holding it up was NightShroud…meaning that he had been the one to cast it.

Facing Jaden again, she yelled, "You better do what he says, Jaden! He's got Chumley and Syrus trapped inside a barrier; the only thing protecting them from the lava!"

She glanced back down at the two boys. "And by the looks of it, the barrier's detiorating with every minute that passes!"

NightShroud smirked. "Aren't you the clever one." Jaden growled at the Shadow rider, about to open his mouth and yell at the man, but Alexis interrupted him, "Jaden! You can't enter a shadow duel! It's not just the key on the line; it's your soul!"

Jaden's scowl only grew deeper. "I can't do it? Tell that to Chumley and Syrus." Kagome nodded, her head bowed in remorse. "I'm sorry Alexis, but the only way for all of us to get out alive is for Jaden to duel this guy."

The blonde Obelisk hesitated, then turned her gaze towards the ground.

"All right."

* * *

Knocking on Jaden's door, Chazz yelled, "Hey! Open up! Jaden, there's something wrong!" When there was no reply, he only growled. Taking a stance, he was ready to break the door down himself, when voices greeted him from below the stairway. 

"Chazz!" The said boy's silver eyes narrowed when he saw that it was Bastion who was greeting him. He could recognize that British accent and the Ra Yellow coat anywhere.

What he was surprised to see was that Zane was right behind him. The black haired Slifer nodded at him, completely ignoring Bastion. "Your key was vibrating too?"

Zane nodded. "Yes. I tried to check up on the girls, but they weren't there." At the blue haired duelists words, Chazz's eyes widened slightly and his breath constricted once more.

'Kagome…she…' The youngest Princeton turned back towards Jaden's door. Pounding on it swiftly, he still got no response whatsoever. Snarling in frustration, he took up the former stance again, running forward to pick up speed and rammed the door, effectively knocking it off its hinges.

In the background, Bastion and Zane sweatdropped. Who knew that he had that much strength in him…

"Jaden, you dolt! Come on, the girls are in danger!" Chazz yelled out into the dorm room, loudly. Looking around, he saw that it was empty.

"Hrr…Jaden's gone too." He looked around the room with further inspection. "So are Chumley and Syrus." Zane stiffened, almost unnoticably.

"Where could they have gone?" Bastion inquired. "They do walk around the place late at night, but with Kagome and Alexis gone as well, this is starting to look suspiscious."

A sudden loud, hissing interrupted his thinking. Zane looked towards the source of the noise, "The volcano…?" Bastion followed the Obelisk's gaze. "Yes." He murmured softly, "That is probably where they are. Maybe they're dueling a shadowrider."

Chazz stayed silent, although inside, his mind was in turmoil. 'Who's dueling? Jaden? Alexis? Syrus? Chumley?' Or…

'Kagome…'

* * *

Those two were dueling; quite ferociously too. Whenever it looked like one of them had the upper hand, the other duelist turned it around. Finally, it got to the point where Nightshroud summoned: 

"The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" Alexis stood, transfixed to the sight of the great beast that rose from the magma. With black as ebony scales and glittering red eyes, it was truly a magnificent sight to behold.

Kagome grimaced. That card was big trouble for Jaden. For every dragon in the graveyard, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon gained three hundred attack points; and currently, Jaden had destroyed seven of Nightshroud's dragons.

'Four thousand five hundred attack points…'

Jaden gazed at the monster in awe. Turning his gaze back to his dark opponent, he grinned. "I guess I'll just have to duel a little harder!" As he said this, he swiftly drew a card from his duel disk, slightly weary from the attacks that he had to sustain.

Kagome frowned, her eyes half-lidded in an exasperated manner. 'Leave it to Jaden to have fun even if it's a battle for the world…or his soul.' Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that Syrus and Chumley were screaming in fear for lack of barrier.

"Jaden! The barrier around Syrus and Chumley!" Alexis yelled. Kagome pouted. 'I was going to say that…'

A sudden thought occurred to her. When they were first teleported to this place, she had felt her key rumble. Maybe it was the same with everyone else too…

Taking out her communicator, she dialed Chazz's number. Waiting a few seconds, she sighed in relief when he answered.

"Kagome?" His face appeared on the screen, a little blurry nonetheless, but it was still there. "Chazz." She breathed out, "We're in the volcano. A shadow rider…he brought us here." He only nodded.

"We know." Came out his garbled voice. "All our keys were shaking." His voice warped even more. Kagome's face took on a worried look. "There's too much interference in the volcano. I can barely understand you. Just get here soon!"

The former Obelisk nodded, the image fading slightly. "Right."

Across the platform, NightShroud spoke, "Hey! Hurry up and make your move! Otherwise, your little friends are toast!" On her communicator, Chazz's face turned into a combination of angry and worried.

"Kagome, are you the one dueling this shadowrider!"

The raven haired girl was about to answer, when his picture suddenly faded with a small pop. 'Hm…I guess the communicator couldn't handle all that interference.'

Back with the three boys, Chazz pounded the wall solidly with his fist in frustration. "Darn it!" He growled low in his throat; startling Bastion slightly. The Ra Yellow murmured, "What is it?"

Zane closed his eyes in remorse, having heard what happened and piecing together the situation. "Kagome, Jaden and Alexis are in the volcano; dueling a shadow rider. Although, we're not sure exactly who is dueling this person."

Bastion clenched his fists. Kagome may very well be the person who could have their soul stolen from her body. This was bad.

"Hey! C'mon, let's get going!" Chazz's yell brought him out of his thoughts, and the Ra nodded. They all ran towards the volcano that their friends were being held captive on, passing trees, feet pounding on the solid ground.

They were all thinking the same thought but for the most part, it was about a different person.

'Be safe…please…'

* * *

On the field, on NightShroud's side, there were two Red Eyes Darkness Dragons, both having an attack of 3300. On Jaden's side, there was one fusion hero; Juggyman. 

"Alright! With his special ability, Juggyman can attack two monsters at one time! And guess what? I'm aiming directly for both of your dragons!"

NightShroud sneered. "What good would that do, key-keeper? Remember, my dragon's attack points are higher than yours. Your monster would just be destroyed!"

Jaden grinned. "Normally, yeah, that would be true, but I'm activating a field card first! Skyscraper!" Alexis smiled in relief. That spell card would make all the E-heros on the field's attack points go up by a thousand during the battle phase.

"Now, Juggyman! Attack the two Red Eyes Darkness Dragons!" The monster obeyed it's owner's commands, blasting his opponents master into oblivion. The impact of the hit created a strong gust all around them, blowing all of the people on the platform backwards.

"Alright!" Cried out Syrus, "Jaden did it! He won!" He couldn't say another word though, for the same glow that had transported them to the volcano had appeared once more, surrounding them in a painfully vivid luminosity.

* * *

Running up the treacherous terrain that the volcano had to offer, the three boys stopped as they saw five sprawled figures on one of the rock faces. Running up to the closest one, he saw that it was Jaden; unconscious. 

Syrus and Chumley were next to him. "Aw, c'mon, Jaden! Don't die on us!" Alexis shook her head. "Guys, he's going to be fine. He has a pulse." She walked near to the shadowrider, picking up what looked like a duel card.

Observing the card intently, she was shocked when it changed from blank to sustaining a picture; the perfect image of the mask that Night Shroud had been wearing in the duel, locked behind numerous chains.

'Well, at least he won't be able to harm us anymore…'

She was startled when Chazz spoke up. "Hey, where's Kagome?" His voice changed its tone slightly. "Was…was she the one dueling the shadowrider?" Alexis smiled a bit. He really did care about Kagome a lot…

Before she could respond, the Slifer Princeton spotted the person he was looking for, sprawled in an untidy heap on the ground, several meters away from them.

Running up to her unconscious form, he grasped her hand firmly in an attempt to check her pulse. There were faint beats; he could feel them, weak…yet they were there.

Breathing easier at this new discovery, he turned towards Alexis. "What happened? Was she the one who dueled?" The blonde Obelisk shook her head. "No…she was the one who protected us from further harm from the large blast that came from the attack that Jaden's monster made."

"That would explain why she's unconscious." Zane murmured, deep in thought, "She's very tough. It would take a lot to knock her out like that." Bastion nodded sullenly.

Alexis held up the card she had been holding; the one that contained the Shadow Rider's soul. "Jaden beat that guy, so now, his soul is trapped inside this card."

Trudging wearily up to their former opponent, once again, she was frightened when she heard a groan coming from the normally hyperactive young girl.

"Ow…did anyone get to see the demon that hit me…?" The young girl moaned out, wincing as she did so. Looking around, she saw the relieved faces od her friends.

"Oh…now I remember what happened." Attempting to sit up, but flinching at the pain that coursed through her body, she laid back down. "Sit down, Kagome. I'm not sure that you're strong enough to take the pain." Alexis teased the girl.

Kagome glared at her, as best as she could, for it didn't look as menacing if she was lying down. "Hmph. Then maybe I shouldn't have saved you, then. If I had just fended for myself, then I would have been fine."

Alexis giggled at the girl's expression, but her attention was redirected to the shadowrider when he groaned out, "A-Alexis?", before promptly passing out. Her heart skipped a beat.

'I-I know that voice…' The thought clung to the blonde Obelisk's mind. Probing her mind for the right memory, she put a hand over her mouth and gasped out softly in shock. Running over to the injured Night Shrouder, she lifted him up and peered meekly at his face.

Chazz felt a light tug on his coat and turned to the one who did it: Kagome. Her hand was trembling, clenching his overcoat tightly, trying to communicate to him on what she wanted him to do. Flinching at the movement she had to make, the former Slifer rasped out, "Can you lift me up? I want to see what's going on."

He complied with her request quickly, squatting to his knees and gently lifting her head so that it rested on his legs. In her current position, Kagome was sitting up and watching Alexis's every move.

Kagome breathed deeply and smiled at the scent that filled her senses. It was the distinct smell of lavender and cinnamon, a scent that fit the aggressive, hot-tempered Slifer.

Snapping out of her daze, she focused her attention to her Obelisk friend and was alarmed to find that she was currently crying and hugging the very same man that had just recently been threatening their lives.

"I-it's him. I thought he was gone…but now he's back…"

Zane stepped forward, curiousity etched in his face. "Who's back?"

Tears fell from the girl's eyes, flowing down on her cheeks. "My brother…Atticus…"

* * *

**Long chapter. And I will post another one very soon, I only have a week until my mom gets back from her vacation and I want to update as much as possible. Thank you for all the encouraging reviews!  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

**Currently, I'm trying to update my chapters as quickly and as much as I can before my mom returns. It's a really big hassle. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to use some of your ideas, I wrote them in advance so I can update quickly. Question time.**

_Chibes: _**No, it wasn't your review that offended my parents, it was in my other story, "Seven Years to the Future."**

_neko-cat-kirara: _**She probably can still use her powers, but when she duels she probably can't use them anyway. Although, she does fight demons alongside her mentor...**

_punkish furball: _**No, I don't mind you prying, but I really don't want to say who it was. All I'm going to tell people is that they reviewed in my other story, "Seven Years to The Future" and that they didn't review this story, "Another Day, Another Student."**

_Hikage Dragon: _**Well, I'm not gone yet. I still have around two weeks until time's up. Then, when a year is over, I will have a lot of the stories done, so maybe I'll be able to update quicker then.**

_kaghieiluver: _**I'm sorry, but I won't be able to use your idea, although it is a pretty good idea. I'm writing everything quickly in advance, so I won't be able to accept anyone's ideas for a while. Again, I'm really sorry.  
**

**I'm really glad that everyone reviewed me and forgave me for being gone for so long. My computer is working better than ever, my dad took the time to fix it. My parents and I argued for a while about the terms to writing on this site. They wanted to ban me forever, but I asked if they could only ban me for a year, and they agreed!**

**Anyways, please enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**All was deathly silent in the nurse's office; nobody had wanted to wake up the currently resting patients: Kagome, Jaden and Alexis's brother, Atticus.

The blonde duelist was shifting her attention between Kagome, Jaden and her brother, equally worried for all three of them. Zane was off in his own world, looking as if he was in deep thought.

Syrus was watching Jaden intently, as if he would suddenly wake up despite his injuries and greet them with that corny smile of his.

Chazz and Bastion, however, were both beside the bed of the girl that was out cold. Fixating death glares at each other, the tension between them was so thick, that it was making everyone else uncomfortable as well.

Even the sleeping Kagome was affected; she groaned in immense discomfort and her wounded hands jerkily twitched. The conscious duelists crowded around her bed, relieved that their friend wasn't too badly injured to be put into a comma.

"How long have…", She coughed softly, choking on air, "…I been asleep?" Chazz smirked, but it was very faint. "Three hours. You ready to wake up, lazy?" Kagome ignored his last comment, instead focusing on Alexis's brother. "So, that's your brother? The one that's been missing for so long?"

When her friend nodded, joyful tears in her eyes, Kagome smiled. "I'm glad." Sighing in content, she closed her eyes slowly. As if she had felt her friend's worried faces on her, she murmured, "I'm gonna be okay. The wounds don't hurt that much anymore. With enough rest, I should be fine in the morning…"

She fell asleep before she could say anything else. Alexis sweatdropped. 'If she was tired enough, even if she was in danger, she'd conk out very fast.'

Looking towards Chazz, Alexis smiled. Currently,the Slifer boy was watching Kagome's face with a worried expression, a very distinct sign that he was falling hard for her Obelisk friend.

Unknown to everyone else, Chazz had cautiously grabbed Kagome's hand when he was sure that she was in too deep a stupor to notice. He placed his palm over her pulse. If he could feel her heartbeat…he would know that she was alive.

Carefully lacing his fingers within her own, he sighed softly when she didn't react. Squeezing her hand gently, his expression eased somewhat. Whenever she was around, he was always softer than normal.

But nobody had ever said that it was a bad thing.

* * *

As she had promised, Kagome was fully healed in the morning. Already, she was eating her breakfast quite enthusiastically. "Oden, oden, oden, oden, oden, oden! I love oden!" She cried out, then clapping her hands together and politely but quickly ate her food. 

Alexis sweat dropped. 'Waay too hyper.'

Chazz only smirked, "Hey, be careful. You might get fat…or choke, either one's valid." Kagome stopped eating, chopsticks still in hand. She gave him a look and he immediately shut up.

However, he laughed out loud when she really did choke on her food. Pounding on her chest so that she could swallow it properly, she gasped when she suceeded, coughing to clear up her throat.

After she finished, Kagome murmured, "Well, now…it looks like Jaden's awake." Alexis immediately turned towards the formerly sleeping Slifer. "Jaden!"

The brown haired Slifer groaned in pain. "Ow…" He looked around, taking in the sight of the nurse's office. "Oh, man! What the heck happened!" Kagome glared at Chazz, who was still laughing, before saying to Alexis, "Hey, I'm not gonna tell him, you tell him."

The silver-eyed Princeton was still chuckling. Kagome shot him a deadly look. Using her chopsticks, she picked up a piece of meat that was in her food bowl and forcibly fed it to her favorite former Obelisk.

"Chazz…shut up."

* * *

"Vampires!" Cried out Chazz. The duelists, all except for Jaden were currently in Chancellor Sheppard's office. The headmaster nodded. "Yes…I'm afraid the rumors are not just rumors…there is a female vampire on the loose." 

Alexis nodded. "But is this vampire related to the shadowriders? Or is this all just a big coincidence?" Kagome shook her head. "Who knows, Alexis?" She grinned when a sudden thought wormed its way into her mind.

'The way Chazz reacted when he found out about the vampires…you'd think that he was scared of them or something.'

She shook the thought off abruptly, but she still couldn't help the giggles that erupted from her throat. Chazz eyed her wearily, but chose to say nothing, out of fear that she would say something weird.

Which she would have done, even if it did involve him. And it probably did.

* * *

In the courtyard, during lunch, the rumors were still circulating around. "You heard about the female vampire right?" "Yeah, I just hope that she doesn't go after my boyfriend." 

Kagome and Chazz listened to the conversation for a while before turning to discuss it with each other. The Obelisk girl murmured, "Wow…people aren't taking this seriously."

The Slifer Princeton nodded. "Of course not. I mean, the only time we see vampires are in those old movies; the cheesy ones. Of course people wouldn't think they were a major threat."

Kagome twirled the noodles she was eating with her chopsticks. "Yeah, but you'd think they'd be worried about themselves…" She glanced at the other girl that she had been listening to, "…not their boyfriends being taken by this vampire."

Chazz rolled his eyes. "You know how unreasonable people can be. And while we're on the topic…" He picked up the shrimp that was on his plate and stuffed it in the surprised girl's mouth. The grey-eyed duelist smirked.

"Payback."

* * *

Back in his room, after classes were over, Chazz was sitting on his bed, cross-legged and looking over his deck. "Ha ha…let's just see her try to beat the Chazz now…" 

Unbeknowst to him, hovering by his window was a mechanical looking bat, spying on his every move and ultimately, his deck.

It was the same for Zane, Bastion, Crowler and Kagome. When they were constructing their deck for their duels, the bats would follow their every move and analyze the cards that they had.

When Chazz's bat was finished it's duties, it flew downwards, but in due course caught another conversation in the Slifer Dorm…

"Stay away from me vampire! I know all your weaknesses! I have a huge collection of horror movies!" There was Professor Banner all dressed up in white and waving a stick of garlic randomly in the air.

The bat sweat dropped, before flying off towards the sea, where its master beckoned it, its wings creating a loud flapping noise as it approached the reckless waters…

* * *

Once again, the duelists were in Sheppard's office, filing in for a report. Chazz spoke, his face beaming with pride. "All right, good news, Sheppard! I've searched the whole premesis and so far, I haven't seen the—" 

"VAMPIRE!" Cried out a distinctly familiar voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Chumley?" The said Slifer panted as he took a few short breaths. "Th-the vampire…she's down by the docks."

All the duelists glanced at each other and nodded. Alexis shook her head. "I'm going to look after Jaden. You guys go ahead." Kagome nodded, a worried looking overtaking her eyes. "Right. Be careful when going to the office. She might attack you on the way there…"

Alexis smiled. "Like I would let that happen." Zane cleared his throat. "Sorry to interrupt your talk, but we've got to stop that vampire before she wreaks havoc on Duel Academy."

"Right." Kagome murmured, dashing out of the room. Chazz, Zane, Crowler and Bastion followed her, slamming the door shut. After a few seconds, you could hear the soft pats that their footsteps made; sounding in accordance with the rain.

* * *

Once they had reached their destination, the students marveled in awe at the sight that greeted them: a red carpet had flowed across the calmed waves of the water. 

"Wow…" Bastion breathed out. Kagome stood open mouthed at the sight. "So, I guess we're going to have to walk across the carpet to get to her?" Chazz smirked. "Probably. Who's going?"

They all looked at each other, not noticing that Crowler had snuck behind them, not wanting to be seen. A loud hoot came from the tree above them, startling Crowler and forcing him to jump forward in the shock.

"Wow, Professor Crowler." Said Kagome, rather impressed by the turn of events, "You're braver than we thought; voluntarily pitting yourself against this shadowrider."

The eerie professor screeched out, "Wha? Me? But I didn't!" Chazz folded his arms, clearly as impressed as Kagome was. "Who knew that you had the guts?" The teacher stuttered, "Well, I suppose…"

A deep, feminine voice interrupted their praises to the professor. "Well then. If you won't come to me, then I'll just have to go to you." At her words, Crowler stepped up towards the carpet boldly, fear still reflected in his eyes.

When the figure showed itself from the shadows, the duelists could see that she had long green hair and red eyes that glowed maliciously. Her face fell in disappointment. "It is not you that I want to duel. I want…" She turned towards Zane, "…him."

Chazz nudged Zane in good humour. "Hey, it looks like you're her type." Kagome couldn't help herself; she let out a small giggle.

The vampire interrupted, "But, I will duel you if you wish, key-keeper. I am Carmulla, the mistress of the night." Crowler nodded. "Bring it on!" The other key-keepers looked wary. "He's our teacher. He should be able to do this, right?" Bastion inquired them.

The raven haired girl bit her lip. "He may talk a good game, but he does play a terrible one." She murmured low under her breath. Zane and Chazz silently agreed with the girl's statement.

Both of them stood on opposite sides of a plain, each activating their duel disks. Carmulla said in her rich voice, "This is going to be a shadow duel. If you lose, you have to hand over your key, and…" She took out what looked to be a voodoo doll with no physical features. "…your soul will get trapped inside this doll."

"Now, let us begin the duel!" She cried out in her thick accent.

They both took out five cards from their duel disks. Carmulla sneered. "I will start! I play…" She placed the card on the respective place in her duel disk. "Immortal Werewolf in attack mode (Atk: 1200)!"

A howling creature that looked closely related to a wolf appeared on the field. "Then I set a card face down."

Crowler sneered. "Is that all? I'm not stupid, I have a PHD in dueling; that card that you put down is obviously a trap card, and the monster is the bait. But, oh well, I'll humor you."

He drew a card. "I play Antique Gear Castle! And I summon Antique Gear Soldier! It's attack goes up by 300 thanks to my castle! (Atk: 1300 to 1600) Now attack her Immmortal Werewolf!"

The hologram of the wolf was shattered by the raging attack of Crowler's soldier. Carmulla didn't seem fazed at all even if her life points had dropped to 3600. "I activate my Werewolf's special ability! If it is sent to the graveyard, then I may summon another one with five hundred more attack points than the original!"

"Wha!" Cried out the professor. Chazz's face took on an almost comical, exasperated look. "And this guy teaches us?"

"It's all just a part of my plan." Muttered Crowler. His voice grew louder. "I'll set down one card and I'll end my turn."

The vampire sneered, her fangs glinting in the rays of the moon. "I summon Vampire Bats in attack mode! (Atk: 800) When this card is on the field, all of my undead monsters get a 200 point attack boost! (Vampire Bats Atk: 1000, Immortal Werewolf Atk: 1900)

"Now, my Immortal Werewolf! Attack his Ancient Gear Soldier!" Crowler's only monster was annihalated. "Vampire Bats, hit him directly!" The professor screeched as the bats nipped at him. 'I-I can feel them! Their little teeth gnawing at me!' His life points dropped down to 2700.

"Honestly, this is not much fun at all." Carmulla murmured in a bored tone. "Although, it is not too late. You may drop out of this shadow game alive…just send one your students to fight for you."

"No!" Crowler shouted loudly. "These are my precious students, and if you want to lay a hand on them, then you'll have to get through me to get to them!"

"But you're a mess." Chazz nicely pointed out.

"No worries!" Said the professor, "I will bury the darkness with the light! I activate the trap card, Magic Condenser! This lets me special summon one monster from my deck, with less attack than the damage I sustained last turn! So I summon, Antique Gear Soldier!"

The same monster as before rose out of the ground, creaking its machinery.

"Then I sacrifice my soldier so that I can summon Ancient Gear Beast! Now, attack Immortal Werewolf!"

Chazz looked at him incrediously. "What about Immortal Wolf's Special ability? She'll summon an even stronger monster if you go through with the attack!" Crowler waggled a finger at him and clucked his tongue. "Ah ah ah. Don't forget my Ancient Gear Beast's special ability! It cancels out the special effect of any monster that it attacks!"

Chazz looked impressed. "Wow, so he is pretty good." Bastion chuckled. "Quiet, or he'll give us more homework."

Carmulla wasn't impressed. "I activate the spell card; Immortal Kingdom Hellvania!" Everyone was startled by her proclamation. Kagome's eyes widened. "That card?"

"Yes! I can destroy all the monsters on the field by removing one undead monster from my hand!" The vampire replied.

Chazz frowned. "But using that card, she won't get to normal summon any monsters to the field." Zane shook his head somberly. "Yes, but with her Vampire Bats' affect; she can just sacrifice another monster in her hand so that it will return to the field."

The green haired woman hissed. "Very clever of you, my darling. That is correct. And I sacrifice my Vampire Lord so that I can activate Immortal Kingdom Hellvania!"

The ground rumbled beneath their feet as a large castle slowly rose up through the mist, enveloping them in its shadow. The walls towered over them and seemed as if they had a life of their own, creaking and groaning from being risen out of their grave underground.

Suddenly, the images of all of the monsters on the field shattered, except for Carmulla's Vampire Bats. "Now, my beloved creatures of the night! Attack his life points directly!"

Crowler screamed in pain as they attacked him once more. Once they were finished, he collapsed on the ground. "I made…a mistake again…students, use this as a guide on what not to do."

Zane clenched his fists, although his face was quite emotionless. "I should have been the one to duel."

The vampire laughed coldheartedly. "I cannot believe that you would throw such a weak opponent at me."

"That's not true, Carmulla!" Cried out a voice that came from the near the river. Bastion raised an eyebrow, "Jaden, is that you?" The brown haired Slifer emerged, supported by Chumley, followed by Alexis and Syrus.

"Professor Crowler is strong! I've dueled him before, so I know what he's capable of! C'mon Professor Crowler, show us you can do it!" Exclaimed the hyperactive Osiris.

Their teacher struggled to stand up. "Yes…he's right…and I will never be defeated by a shadow game!" He got to his feet, a little wobbly, but he was standing. "I summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

"Wha?" Inquired Syrus. "But doesn't he need to sacrifice two monsters to summon it?" Kagome nodded. "Normally, yes. But this time, because he had Antique Gear Castle on the field for two turns, he is allowed to sacrifice that field card so that he can summon an Ancient Gear Monster that needs monsters to be sacrificed."

Bastion was impressed. "You've done your homework." Kagome let out a small chuckle, "Thanks." Chazz didn't look too pleased with the Ra Yellow's compliments. And their results. 'Suck up.'

"Now, Ancient Gear Golem! Attack her Vampire Bats!" The colossal monster obeyed its master's orders, crushing the monster into dust. Suddenly, the dust rearranged to reform the Vampire Bats.

"Remember…" Carmulla smirked. "If I can sacrifice a monster, then I may bring this card back."

Crowler ignored her statement. "Next, I play Heavy Storm! It destroys all magic and trap cards on the field!" His card activated and a hurricane blew away the Immortal Kingdom Hellvania, as well as the other face down card that his opponent had on the field.

Suddenly, Carmulla's face morphed. Instead of the beautiful woman that she had been portraying, veins popped out of her cheeks, her fangs grew longer and her tongue was like that of a snake.

"Now I activate the trap card, Undead Bed!"

Crowler recoiled in shock. "But…wha! I destroyed that card, you can't play it!" Chazz interrupted his rantings. "Yeah, but the only time you can activate that card is when it's destroyed."

The Ra Yellow nodded. "Quite right. You've been doing your homework as well, Chazz." The silver eyed duelist gave Bastion a dry look, "I don't need to hear that from you."

Carmulla interrupted the tension between the two by explaining the effects of her card. "You see, this card allows me to special summon a monster…and I choose, Immortal Werewolf!"

The familiar monster appeared once more on the field. Howling in rage, it straightened and it looked like he was taunting them. With its long, gleaming fangs, it snarled and flexed its claws.

"Now I activate, the Book of Life! With this card, I may summon Vampire Lord back from the grave!" Sure enough, her undead monster rose up from the graves, its cloak billowing menacingly around it.

"It also lets me banish your Ancient Gear Beast from play. And now!" Wind circled around the female vampire menacingly, lashing at everyone's skin. Kagome shivered at the contact, but it wasn't because she was cold…no, it was because…

'What an evil aura…' She thought to herself, clutching her arms to protect herself from the coldness of the evil presence that echoed through the air. She was started when she felt a thump on her shoulders.

Looking to her side, Kagome saw that Chazz had placed his trench coat over her arms and it was warming her quite effectively. She scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Heh heh. Thanks." Chazz scoffed. "Weakling." He smirked inwardly, knowing that it would get her riled up.

Normally, she would have gotten angry at this comment, but he did give her his jacket, which was incredibly sweet, so… 'I'll let it slide this time.' She thought. Bastion saw what was happening between them and frowned.

Now, back to the duel…

"I put my Vampire Lord out of the game so that I may summon, Vampire Genesis!" Her monster disappeared, replaced by a bigger, and by the sound of it, better monster: Vampire Genesis. (Atk: 3000 to 3200, because of Vampire Bats' special ability)

"Students!" Crowler cried out, drawing everyone's attention towards him. "Like I said earlier, use me as a model for what not to do! Never let the darkness defeat the light! Fight, so that shadow duels may be banished from this world!"

"D-don't talk like that." Jaden stuttered.

Carmulla interrupted their touching scene. "Now, my Vampire Genesis! Attack Ancient Gear Golem!" The vampire slashed at the machinery, ripping it into pieces.

Crowler staggered at the pain, then smirked at his opponent. "Is that all you've got?" The female vampire scoffed, "That wasn't enough? Fine, then. Take this! Immortal Werewolf, attack him!"

The eerie professor screeched as he once more felt the horridly sharp claws on his arm. But his opponent wasn't through with him yet. "Have some more! Vampire Bats, have at him!"

Her monster flew forward and pecked the enemy until Crowler's life points hit rock bottom. "Professor Crowler!" Jaden yelled as his teacher collapsed. Crowler whispered. "Everyone…please avenge me…" His body glowed with a white light, too harsh to their eyes for them to see what was going on.

Out from the shadows, Carmulla laughed. Not a pleasant one; one that sent shivers down everyone's spine, chilling them to the bone. "Oh, look." She said in her heavy accent, her tone oddly happy. "His soul has been sealed inside this doll."

Jaden growled. "Why you!" He was about to run forward when Zane stopped him, an unreadable expression on his face.

The vampire smirked. "I will be sending a special invitation to all of you later. Be there…" Suddenly, her form altered into rose petals, scattering in the breeze. Her voice lingered for a moment, "This doll is quite ugly…you may keep it."

As she drifted away, they all stared after her, stunned. Bastion walked towards the forgotten doll that was astrew on the grass, observing its features carefully. "Look…this doll looks like Professor Crowler."

Alexis analyzed for a few seconds, then murmured, "Mhm. You're right. That means that Crowler's soul is trapped in there."

* * *

**  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

I'm updating really really fast now. I only have about...a week, I miscalculated the time. Anyways, I'm also waiting for tomorrow, the day that the new Yugioh GX episode comes on, it'll give me some inspiration and ideas. I'm trying to see where I can fit certain events, and it isn't easy, believe me.

Anyways, thank you guys so much for the reviews!

I hope you enjoy this chapter, my sister laughed when she read this, so I hope it's really funny.

**

* * *

Back in the infirmary, everyone was gathered around Jaden's bedside. He was still injured, so he still had to have his rest. All was in an awkward silence, before Jaden broke it.**

**"I'll play a spell, then a monster, then I'll attack. When I get better that is…"**

**Kagome shook her head, exasperated with the young Osiris. "Exactly. When you get better Jaden. You're still too beat up from NightShroud's shadow duel, give it a rest for a while."**

**Chazz nodded. "Yeah, and besides that, you couldn't fight your way out of these bedsheets." Saying this, he grabbed the sheets that Jaden was holding and shoved them over his head. The brown eyed boy let out a strangled cry, and pulled them off his head. "Ha! See? I won!"**

**The spiky haired Princeton frowned, his eyes narrowing. He pulled the sheets over Jaden's head again. "Best two out of three."**

**This time, the ace of Slifer Red yelled out again and struggled valiantly with the blanket, with not much progress. Chazz ignored him. "So all we have to do is win? Then leave it to me."**

** Bastion scoffed. "I don't think so, Chazz. The next one dueling should be me." Kagome looked between the two as the surmountable tension grew again. Raising her hands up in an attempt to calm the two hotheads down, she said clearly, "Knock it off, guys. One of us is going to go, we're just going to have to decide who."**

**They both looked at her and said in perfect sychronization, "Well then? Who's it gonna be?"Alexis sweatdropped. This sounded like one of those romance novel moments where the heroine had to choose between the two guys that were in love with her. Kagome raised an eyebrow, the confusion apparent on her face. "Why is it me who's deciding?"**

**Both of them seemed to realize what they were doing and turned away from the bewildered Obelisk. At a creak, Kagome looked towards the door, spotting Zane's figure heading out into the hallway. Apparently, no one else had noticed except for Syrus, for he was the only one who followed the blue eyed Obelisk.**

**Turning her gaze to the hospital bed, she saw that Jaden had broken free of the bedsheets. 'Best two out of three, huh Chazz?' She thought, amusement dancing in her eyes, 'He won once, so it was one to one, so…'**

**Suddenly, she remembered something that had happened while she was sleeping; a dream. 'Speaking of the number one…I had the weirdest dream last night…'**

_"Hey, Chazz." Kagome greeted the Slifer. The silver eyed duelist frowned. "Who the heck is Chazz?" The Obelisk girl faltered, "Uh…you are?"_

_"No!" The man currently in front of her shouted. "My name is…"_

_Suddenly, from the background, her friends, or the key-keepers appeared. "Hi, I'm Asuka!" Said Alexis. The brown haired Osiris grinned, "I'm Judai!" The Yellow Ra bowed politely. "I am Misawa." The blue haired Obelisk greeted her with a, "I am Ryou."_

_The two professors that were there grinned. The black haired teacher held his kitten in his arms. "Greetings. I am Daitokuji." The teacher with the odd bowl cut screeched, "My name is Chronos!"_

_'Eh?' Kagome mentally questioned, her eye twitching. The boy in the black trenchcoat suddenly smirked. _

_"And I am…!" Suddenly, everyone got into cheering poses._

_"Ichi!"_

_"Juu!"_

_"Hyaku!"_

_"Sen!"_

_"Manjoume…san-da!" Cried out the boy that was supposed to be Chazz._

_Okay. Now things had bypassed the odd line and went straight into clinically insane department. Kagome twitched again. "Wha?" If she remembered correctly, Ichi meant one, Juu meant ten, Juu meant 100, Sen meant 1000 and Man, which was in the name Manjoume, was 10 000. That could only mean…_

_'He's counting down his name; like a countdown.' She buried her face in her hands. 'Cool…but very very strange for Chazz to be doing that…' _

_"Manjoume!" He yelled again._

_"THUNDER!" All her other friends cried out._

_'Thunder? Where in the world did he get that? First the countdown and now, Thunder! Am I missing something here!' Kagome thought, her eye still twitching madly. 'Thunder! Thunder! Manjoume Thunder!" Everyone else cried out._

_Finally, 'Manjoume' calmed down. "So you see? I'm not Chazz." Kagome sweatdropped at the sudden change of mood. She calmed down by taking a deep breath of air. "So then, what's my name?" She inquired._

_Manjoume smirked. "It's Kagome of course! What else could it be?" The Obelisk girl raised an eyebrow. "Uh…okay?"_

_"Then why is everyone else's name so different?" She murmured. Manjoume shook his head, "What are you talking about? Our names have always been like this!"_

_He turned to his friends. "One more time, for the Queen of the Obelisks!"_

_"Ichi!"_

_"Juu!"_

_"Hya—"_

_"All right, all right, that's enough! I get the point!" Kagome shushed them quickly, although she was incredibly confused. 'The Queen of the Obelisks? Now, she was very sure that it was a dream…' _

_"Alright then…this is getting too weird for me…" Kagome murmured. "And now I'm getting out of here." She waved goodbye to them. "Sayonara." Pinching herself roughly on the arm, she woke up from that crazy dream._

**'Yep. Really weird dream.'**

**Kagome snapped herself out of the reverie and turned to Jaden, who was now currently bragging to Chazz that he had found his way out of the bedsheets, so he would have to be the one to duel Carmulla.**

**Chazz scowled. "You dope. Just because you're well enough to fight bedsheets, doesn't mean you're able enough to fight her in a shadow duel. Besides…" He let out a smirk. "Alexis is fawning over you. Aren't you excited?"**

**Jaden tilted his head. "Why would I be?" Alexis blushed furiously and wacked Chazz on the head. "Look who's talking." She whispered, making it so that no one but him could hear. "You would jump at the chance to have Kagome fawn over you."**

**It was Chazz's turn to blush. "Wha! I would not!" Alexis rolled her eyes, "Sure. Sure, keep denying it all you want." Kagome suddenly popped in between the two. "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" She whispered along with them.**

**Before the two could deny anything, Kagome gasped and clapped her hands together. "Hey, I just remembered. I had the weirdest dream! Wanna hear?" **

**

* * *

'Ichi, Juu, Hyaku, Sen…Manjoume san-da?'**

**Chazz repeated the words in his mind. Kagome had told them all about her vision, and he had to agree with her, it was pretty weird. He scoffed. It was only a dream, no sense in him getting rattled up by it.**

**There was a loud rapping sound and he growled grumpily, standing up from his bed to answer it. Wrenching the door open, he snarled, "What is it?" Instantly regretting it the next second, for it was Kagome who had knocked on his door.**

**"Chazz, she's back."**

**The moment she said that, he knew who she was referring to. Carmulla. Hurriedly grabbing his duel disk, he slipped it swiftly onto his arm. Kagome nodded in approval and motioned for him to hurry.**

**He complied, locking his door quickly and dashing after the fast Obelisk. Through the forest, and the thicket of trees, they ran, brushing aside the branches that seemed to reach out for them.**

**Finally, they reached the place where she had taken Crowler's soul. Everything about the place seemed incredibly sinister tonight; the waves, the cool breeze and the noises that floated in the air.**

**"Ah…key-keepers, you have finally arrived…" Came the rich voice of Carmulla. They all stood on their guard, waiting for her deceptionally beautiful face to appear.**

**And appear it did…the rose petals that had been riding the gentle breeze focused into one spot, twisting and turning, to create the unmistakable figure of the female vampire once more.**

**"Well, now…who is going to duel me?" She asked haughtily in her accented voice.**

**Everyone looked at each other quizically, before Kagome drew in a quick breath and stepped forward. "I will." Chazz looked at her shock. "What? You can't…you might get your soul stolen! It's not worth it!"**

**Carmulla sneered. "Oh really? Are you sending up another weak duelist against me? Because, my dear, it seems…" The vampire smirked, "That all you are is a pretty face."**

**At her words, Kagome's hands clenched. "All right, then. We'll just have to see if you're right." She walked opposite the Shadow Rider and activated her duel disk.**

**Her opponent did the same, her red eyes glowing in anticipation. Chazz watched in shock, then turned towards Kagome. "You can't! Just substitute for one of us! Don't risk yourself!" He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost her for good…**

**She grinned weakly. "It's okay. Even if I did lose…" She turned back towards the vampire, her face confident. "I know you guys will save me." She drew her cards, "But I'm not aiming to lose."**

**"Duel!"**

**" I summon Vampire Bats in defense mode (def: 1000), and I play one card face down. That ends my turn." Carmulla sneered.**

**Kagome nodded. She quickly drew another card, eyed it and said, "I'll put down two face down cards on the field. And I summon, Luster Dragon, in attack mode!"**

**Roaring in freedom, the sparkling dragon showed itself, rising up from below, covered in radiant jewels. "Next, I'll equip it with this spell card! It raises my dragon's attack by 400 points. And if I attack a monster that is in defense, my dragon's attack points minus your monster's defense points get taken out of your life points."**

**"Now, Luster Dragon! Attack her Vampire Bats!" Yelled the Obelisk.**

**Carmulla clucked her tongue. "I activate a trap card, Red Moon of Deception! It allows me to negate the attack, end the battle phase and adds your dragon's attack to my life points."**

**She was interrupted, when Kagome yelled, "Not so fast! I activate, Trap Jammer!" She crossed her arms and grinned, "Like the name suggests, I'm allowed to negate one trap card that you play, if I discard one card from my hand."**

**Syrus cheered. "Alright! Her attack went through!" Sure enough, the female vampire's monster crumbled into ashes. Carmulla's life points 2700.**

**Chazz sighed in slight relief. She was safe…and quite a good duelist. Kagome could probably win this. He smirked. How could he have doubted her abilities for one second?**

**"This is not over. As you may recall from the last duel, I can sacrifice a monster so my Vampire Bats can remain on the field." The green haired duelist confidently spoke, not looking very fazed.**

**Kagome nodded. "Yes, I remember. Don't worry." She said the last words with a dry tone, "I can remember what happened."**

**"Good! I sacrifice my Vampire Bats so that I can summon Vampire Lord! Now, if I put Vampire Lord out of the game, I can summon, Vampire Genesis!"**

**The same monster from the last duel appeared once more. Carmulla smirked, "All right. Attack her Luster Dragon!" This time it was Kagome's turn to cluck her tongue impatiently. "I still have one face down on the field. Mirror Force!"**

**The hologram lifted itself up, to reveal the image on the card. It created barrier that surrounded her monster and reflected the Vampire's attack right back at him.**

**The monster screeched in defeat, disentegrating into nothing.**

**Carmulla's face fell slightly. "So, you are not just a pretty face after all." Kagome smiled. "Hey, you called it." The vampire frowned, "Very amusing." She quickly drew up a card, scanning it briefly. "I will put down two face down cards."**

**The raven haired student smiled. "All right. I'll place one card face down on the field. Then, I'll attack you directly!" Her monster rushed forward to destroy the other.**

**"I activate my trap card! Negate Attack!"Cried out the beautiful maroon eyed vampire.**

**Luster Dragon stopped its attack at the very last second and withdrew to the Obelisk's side of the field. Kagome frowned. "Alright then, I'll just end my turn."**

**Suddenly, too fast for Kagome to keep track, Carmulla's face warped again, just like the last duel. Veins popped onto her normally smooth cheeks, her eyes took on a more bloodthirsty tone and her tongue flicked out of her mouth much like a snake's would.**

**Kagome twitched, flinching at her sudden change. **

**The vampire spoke. "I activate Gate of Illusions! I can destroy all the monsters on my opponents field and I can summon a monster that has been used in this duel. And I pick, my Vampire Genesis!"**

**The destroyed monster appeared on the field once more, hissing at the girl in unsuppresed rage.**

**All of a sudden, Kagome's monster shattered into tiny pieces. **

**"The only drawback is, if I lose, then I have to sacrifice my soul. No matter…" A dark cloud hung ominously over them and abruptly, it swirled, and positioned itself only above Kagome's friends.**

**Realization hit Kagome hard, like a ton of bricks. "No…" She whispered. Carmulla laughed eerily. "Yes. I can just use your friends as a shield! That way, even if I do lose, your friends will be the one to pay the price."**

**Alexis growled in fury. "What? That's not fair! How is she supposed to decide!" Jaden glared at the female vampire as well. Bastion looked enraged.**

**Chazz clenched his fists. So hard, that his nails pierced the skin on his palm, causing them to bleed. 'It shouldn't have come to this! I knew the signs! I knew what she was capable of! I should have stopped her from ever dueling!'**

**"Humph." Muttered Kagome, causing everyone to focus towards her. "Heads you win, tails I lose…" She smiled softly, her eyes closed in thought. "If I beat you, then the world will be one step closer to being safe. If I lose, then I'll have saved six souls, compared to the billions spread throughout the world."**

**Alexis bit her lip. From the way that Kagome was wording it, there was no doubt about what she would pick.**

**"So…now I know what I must do." The hard-headed school girl drew a deep breath and reached for her deck. Jaden watched on, worried. Was she really going to throw away their lives so easily?**

**Suprisingly…the answer was no.**

**She placed her palm on top of her deck, eyes closed in remorse. **

**"I surrender…"**

**The silver eyed Princeton's widened and he shut his eyes in denial of what was about to happen. 'No…no! This isn't real!'**

**The black cloud that had been hanging over her friends suddenly swept towards her and she looked at it with accepting eyes; accepting her fate. Her body glowed brightly, similar to when Crowler had lost.**

**Kagome smiled. "Sorry guys…I failed you…I couldn't beat her…" She ceased talking, falling to the ground with a loud thud. Carmulla smirked. Taking out a doll that was inside her dress, she chuckled.**

**"Ah, yes. A pretty face makes a pretty doll, as I expected." There in her hands was the voodoo doll that she had been holding earlier; except now, it adorned Kagome's features: her long, jet black hair, brown eyes and Obelisk uniform.**

**The hated creature of the night threw the doll at Chazz; he caught it smoothly, glaring at Carmulla. "She has earned the right to stay with you…I want him, anyway." She pointed to Zane. Chazz wasn't listening to her statement, more focused on the doll that had previously been a girl.**

**His hand trembled in shock and rage, and he scowled weakly. 'It **is** real…**' **He could feel the grainy texture of the doll in his hand. 'It's not…just a dream…'**

**Growling deep in his throat, he fixated his furious eyes onto the woman who had imprisoned the girl that he had feelings for. "Bring her back." His face was hard, set as stone, but his aura flamed with the same expression that his eyes held.**

**Carmulla faltered slightly at Chazz's rage; then gasped out loud at the sight of his eyes. Fury. Anger. The emotions in his silver irises seemed to burn her…condemn her soul.**

**Somehow, she managed to compose herself. "I cannot do that. The only way to do so is to defeat me." She smirked, "And you cannot manage that." Her form evaporated into rose petals again, waving off into the breeze, her bats following.**

**As soon as she was gone, Alexis looked towards Chazz to gauge his reaction. What she saw startled her; before Kagome had even attended Duel Academy, he would have thrown a tantrum…but now…**

**All he did was look off towards the castle that the vampire resided in. As if he had drunk in too much of the sight, he closed his eyes. Finally he opened them; and there was no sign of childish fury. Only determination.**

* * *

All right, I'm going to try to write a lot more so I can get the chapters out quicker. Hopefully, I can update tomorrow too. 

Please review!


	16. Authors Note: Very important!

Whoops...I forgot to answer people's questions. This one was really important, too.

Someone suggested that I could go on another site and then write my story on that site instead of fanfiction.

I've been thinking about that possibility ever since my parents banned me. It actually depends on how much my mom checks up on me. If she does it a lot, then I probably can't, but if she doesn't...

Maybe I can.

We'll see. For now I'm going to make my story here and if I can go on another site, then it will probably be When April 13 is here, I won't be able to update here anymore. Instead, a week ahead of April 13, check Mediaminer and maybe my story will be up. I'll put it in the Inuyasha section and it will still have the same title if my mom doesn't find out.

On other questions, yes, Crowler's key did get stolen, I just forgot to put it in there. Oops.

No. I haven't lost interest for this story and I probably never will. A Chazz/Manjoume and Kagome couple (for me) is way too interesting to pass up. I think that they're cute together.

Anyways, sorry that this wasn't a real chapter. I just thought that I'd let everyone know that I might sign my story up on another site and answer a few questions.

Please review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX

Updating...updating...as quickly as I can...hopefully, watching today's Yugioh GX episode will give me inspiration...

Thank you for all the reviews! I'm hoping to do this as quick as I can. To answer a few of your questions, I will be updating little by little, not the rest of the story at once, because, where's the fun in that? And besides, I really haven't finished the rest of the story yet...

Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews!

**

* * *

Back in his Slifer dorm, Chazz was lying in his bed…thinking. Just thinking. 'Why…why was she the one to…' He scowled bitterly. 'It could have been me instead.'**

**If he had just recognized the warning signals that had been going off his head, then maybe she would still be here, talking to him, like she always did. Like she always did…**

**The Ojama appeared, softly patting his head. "Hey, boss. Are…you okay?" Chazz didn't answer. His whole being was too focused on the past few events. Kagome…she's…**

_"I don't know. I kinda think that the Ojama Yellow is a pretty cute Duel Spirit."_

_Chazz rolled his eyes, "Yeah, but that just you. Anyone else, they'd be less fond of that guy…" Kagome shrugged tilting her head. "Maybe. But it's just my opinion. Besides…"_

_She gave Chazz a sneaky glance. "There is one wicked combo you can use with all three Ojamas together." The Slifer looked towards her, slight shock apparent on his face. "Are you sure? There really is some use for those things?"_

_The Obelisk lady laughed. "Of course. Every card out there has a purpose. What would make this Duel Spirit any different?" Chazz smirked, "It's way too annoying for my tastes, that's for sure."_

_Kagome shook her head in mock exasperation. "Anyways. The card that you need for that specific combo is in a certain Duel Pack. And it just so happens that I bought that duel pack just yesterday and got lucky…"_

_She reached into her bag and pulled out a duel card, handing over to the man who was beside her. Chazz took it from her and gazed at the name. His eyes widened, pupils dilating slightly._

_"Ojama Delta Hurricane…"_

_The silver eyed duelist looked at her in shock. "First you gave me the Swords of Light…now this…" He shook his head. "No way. I can't take this." Kagome stared at him oddly. _

_"Uh…Chazz? Aren't you forgetting something?" The bewildered boy raised an eyebrow, considering her statement, after a while, finally shaking his head, 'no'._

_Kagome smiled, her face beaming. "Happy Birthday. With all the excitement, and the Shadow Riders, you never did get to celebrate it properly did you?" Chazz stared at her incrediously, "But I never told you when my birthday was." Nevertheless of this fact, he felt his chest swell with…happiness?_

_She laughed, a heavenly sound. "Oh…I do have my sources." Chazz smirked. "You interrogated Zane, didn't you?" 'He _**is**_ the only person I told when my birthday was.'_

_Kagome nodded happily. "Yep. So…happy birthday, Chazz." She wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug. In turn, he wrapped his arms around her as well, burying his face in her hair._

_She smelled like…vanilla. And roses. The scent suited her somewhat…it was very soothing. _

_They broke apart, not able to look each other in the eyes for a moment. Kagome was the first one to establish eye contact. "You're sixteen! Congrats!" Chazz smirked, "Yeah. This is one the first times that someone's celebrated my birthday…"_

_All of his brothers had neglected it, because they were always so busy, not having enough time to spend with him, even on the most important day of his life. To think that his first celebration would be with this hard headed, stubborn girl. But…he found that he didn't mind so much. He was actually…enjoying it? He wouldn't know, before, the only times that he had ever found enjoyable were when he was crushing his opponents._

_But now…being around her was…enjoyable. Maybe even nice. Pleasant. Great. Excellent. Possibly some of the best times of his life…_

_Kagome gazed at him with understanding eyes. 'His brothers…' Her eyes narrowed. 'Pompous jerks.' She grinned, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "Yeah…your brothers never rubbed off me as the brotherly type."_

_A thought floated by her and she raised her head up to think, the sight looking adorable. "But then that would mean that to call them brother would be a misnomer." Chazz rolled his eyes. Really, she was always focused on the more trivial matters. Kagome spoke up again._

_"But…I'm really glad that you would share this day…one of the most important days of your life…" Her face turned slightly pink, but it was so light that he was sure that his eyes were playing tricks on him, "…with me."_

_His heart skipped a beat._

**She might be…gone.**

**It was too much. But now…all that he had to concentrate on was that he could get her back if he could win the duel against Carmulla. With a heavy heart, he took out his deck and began sorting through his cards.**

**Even though it was intensely difficult to concentrate, he forced himself to focus. 'This is the only way I'll get her back.' The thought lodged firmly in his mind, encouraging him to keep going.**

**To that end, his being was entirely focused on this one task.**

**As he was sorting through, he spotted the Ojama Yellow card. The duel spirit came to life, and asked him in that squeaky little voice of his, "Hey, boss! What'cha doing?"**

**When Chazz didn't answer, he tried again, this time rubbing its butt in his face. "C'mon, tell me what's wrong!" Chazz growled and smacked it to the other end of the room, not paying anymore attention to it.**

**The Ojama rubbed his head. "Ow…it's a good thing that doll was a really soft cushion." The said doll that he had been protected by had raven black hair, brown eyes and…**

**It spoke. "Oh…you're Chazz's duel spirit, aren't you?"**

**Recognizing that distinctly female voice, the Slifer looked up from his work. "Kagome?" When there was no answer, he frowned and continued with his task. His mind loved playing tricks on him. Maybe he was just desperate to believe that it was real…that she was still here with him.**

**Until the same voice answered again. "Chazz?"**

**He immediately threw away his cards, rushing over to where he had placed the doll that resembled the girl. "Kagome?" Picking up the doll, he examined it carefully.**

**"Chazz…" It sounded like her voice was filled with relief. Kagome's voice all right. That was the tone that her voice would take whenever a burden was being taken off her shoulders.**

**"Kagome…you're…still alive…" Chazz mumbled, hardly daring to believe his ears. The doll's lips didn't move, even though the voice spoke again. "Yes, I'm alive. My soul…it's just trapped."**

**There was a pause and Chazz raised an eyebrow. Why did she just… **

**Kagome spoke, "Urgh…can't move my arms…or my legs…as a matter of fact, my entire body is paralyzed…" Chazz rolled his eyes. "Is that all? Really, you only think of the trivial matters."**

**"Yeah, but you can't take a doll to the dance. That's mainly what I'm worried about."**

**At her words, the Slifer stopped to think. The dance? "Is that all you're worried about?" He murmured, surprised that she could still fret over that event when it was her soul at stake.**

**"Well…not all…but I'm just worried what you'll look like, taking a doll to the dance. That would be really weird." A relucant thought danced through her mind.**

**"Or…" She said hesitantly, "You could just ask Mindy. I mean, she's not a doll right now and besides, she really likes you. You wouldn't look really weird going with her…"**

**Before Chazz could stop himself, he blurted out, "No. Not with Mindy. Or any other other girl, thank you very much." Realizing what he had just said, he quickly tried to cover up, "You're my best friend. You know what I want and don't want, you won't force me to dance with you like most of the other girls would."**

**'Not that I would mind so much…I guess…'**

**There was an awkward silence, broken by Kagome. "Oh, well…thanks. I really hope that's a compliment." Chazz smirked, the humour in his eyes returning. "Well, what do you think it is?"**

**Right now, if Kagome had been standing beside him in her human form, Chazz was sure that she would have rolled her eyes at him. **

**"Like I said, I hope it's a compliment." She said dryly. Her tone changed again. "Your cards…" Chazz looked towards his deck, scattered throughout the floor.**

**Hurriedly placing Kagome's doll on the desk, he gathered his cards together arranging them neatly in one pile. Chazz couldn't see it, but Kagome was looking at his actions with admiration. 'How cute…he kind of looks like a kid…'**

**Beside her, the Ojama popped up again. "So, you're Kagome?" The Japanese girl was surprised that he knew her name.**

**"Yes…but how do you know me?"**

**The little duel monster grinned, shaking its behind back and forth. "Oh, my boss talks in his sleep a lot. Something about you being one of the most important people in his life or something—"**

**Hearing the topic of conversation, Chazz smacked the unfortunate duel spirit across the room once more, his cheeks dusted with a light pink, the heat of embarrasment overwhelming him.**

**"Don't listen to him." He mumbled, thoroughly embarrased at the Ojama's words. Even if they were one hundred percent true.**

**Disappointed, but understanding Chazz's predicament, her voice echoed through the room. "Don't duel Carmulla." Chazz looked at her doll incrediously, "What! But it's the only way I—we'll be able to get you back!"**

**Kagome tried to shake her head, but found that the effort was made completely in vain. It wouldn't move. "Jaden…he has a pendant, one that will protect him from the Shadow Duel."**

_"Aww…we were too late for the field trip that Professor Banner was gonna take us on."_

_Chazz brought his eyes to the heavens. "And that is bad, how? At least we get the day off." Kagome nodded reluctantly, "Yeah, I suppose. What do you want to do?" Chazz had been gone from Duel Academy for so long…three months to be precise._

_She wanted to catch up with him. Like how had he first met his duel spirit in a submarine…_

_"A submarine." She said out loud, and Chazz looked at her oddly. "What?" She laughed. "How did you meet your duel spirit in a submarine?"_

_At those words, he grimaced. "Wasn't a very nice encounter. When I left, I took a boat and somehow…I got marooned." She was listening intently, like a little child waiting for a bedtime story. "I was stuck on that boat for who knows how long, then I fell into the water."_

_He had way too much pride to say that it was entirely his fault that he had nearly drowned. At her concerned look, he continued, "When I woke up, there was this voice—that duel spirit." _

_"Then I met this creepy old guy that wore a mask, and he was the one who completely ruined my other deck." Kagome interrupted, "And also Swords of Revealing Light?"_

_He flinched. "Yeah, that one too. Anyways—" Chazz talked quickly so that he could ignore the fleeting guilt that was already ebbing up inside him. Kagome seemed to guess what was bothering him. "It's okay Chazz, I'm not mad. Just wanted to know when exactly my card wasn't playable anymore."_

_The smile on her face urged him to continue, banishing the guilt away from his mind. "Right. I, uh…" It was too embarrasing to say the next part… _

_'I gave him a speech on how important the card was to me…because the person who gave it to me was important…'_

_Even in his head, it sounded embarrasing…_

_"Urr…I told the guy off for doing that and he gave me the 'no attack points Ojama'…" He said dryly, clearly not relishing that particular moment. Kagome raised an eyebrow at his suspicious pause._

_'He's hiding something…' She shrugged it off as a Chazz thing…he might be too embarrased to tell her now. 'Maybe he screamed at the sight of a dead fish.' She thought sarcastically. 'No way would that ever happen.'_

_"He asked me if I wanted to duel Jaden again. When I asked him how he knew about that slacker, he told me that I talk in my sleep." Chazz frowned. Even now, that little sentence was enough to make him so angry that he couldn't see straight._

_"Then he blasted me out of his submarine and I landed on ice. I saw the North School and I wanted to get so I could use their phone, but then this bald guy told me that I had to get 40 cards to get in."_

_Kagome gazed at him curiously. "How could you get 40 cards? You were in the middle of the tundra." Chazz nodded, his eyes closed in thought, "Exactly. I had to go look for them. Most of the time, they were stuck on top of hills of ice. Don't even ask me about the climb."_

_The Obelisk girl stared at him in slight awe. "Wow. You got them all?" He nodded. "Yep. All 40. When I got back to that school, I gave the bald guy one of my cards so he could enter."_

_Kagome raised both her eyebrows. "You gave him a card? How sweet." Further proof that Chazz was not just stubborn and hard-headed, but he could be really nice too…in his own special ways._

_"But you said that you got 40 cards. How is it that you were able to get in?" Kagome inquired. Chazz smirked, the cockiness appearing on his face once more, "Oh, there was another one on the floor. Got lucky, I guess."_

_ "I got in, beat all the top duelists and became the new king for the school. End of story." The Slifer boy finished off quickly._

_Kagome nodded slowly. "Wow. Pretty exciting story."_

_

* * *

After they had exchanged stories, Kagome telling of the incident of Bastion asking her out to the dance, resulting in Chazz secretly rolling up his sleeves and threatening to pound the Ra Yellow into the ground so that Kagome wouldn't see, Jaden and the others had finally come back to the school, looking slightly worse for the wear._

_"Hey guys—" Kagome's warm greeting was interrupted by Chazz's rant, "Is that Ra Yellow there with you?"_

_'Because if he is, he's gonna pay.'_

_The raven haired Obelisk rolled her eyes. "Chazz, he only did it because I was the only one who didn't have a date. I think he felt sorry for me. Why are you so angry anyway?"_

_When he didn't say anything, Kagome frowned at his behavior and turned to Alexis. "So, did anything happen during your little field trip?" Her friend hesitated, then murmured, "Jaden was in a shadow duel…we were almost buried, not very eventful…"_

_Chazz wasn't paying attention to what Alexis was saying. 'He felt sorry for you? If that was the case, I'll eat my deck.' Scowling at the thought, he irritatedly crossed his arms and frowned deeply, clearly showing how much he despised the Ra Yellow._

_Kagome noticed his acts but said nothing of it, only looking back at Alexis wearily. "Buried?" Jaden nodded. "Yep. And!" His voice changed from grave to happy, "I got this nifty new necklace!"_

_'Necklace?' Kagome pondered. She took a closer look at Jaden's new accesory. It was round, coloured bronze and…it had a millenium eye on it…_

_'Millenium eye? What's that doing there?' She had seen that image before; in the newspaper when she was little. Yugi Mutou was being interviewed by an endless mass of reporters and there, in the picture was a necklace, pyramid shaped, with the same eye on it._

_Her breath caught as she examined it closer. The sensation…the aura that she was getting from the necklace…_

_It prickled her skin, enveloping her in its power. Blanking out from the worried words of her friends, her eyes slid out of focus as she stared at the pendant. The feeling she was getting…her entire body tingled with it…_

_Chazz had been fuming, still smarting about Bastion, until Alexis yelled out something about Kagome. Turning towards the girl, he saw that she was gaping openly at a necklace hanging around Jaden's neck._

_Walking beside her, he was shocked to find that her eyes looked blank. Like she was lost in a world of her own. Angry and worried, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her._

_"What is wrong with you? Wake up!" It was slightly frightening watching her, looking as if she was dead. Kagome trembled slightly, her orbs widening slightly. Her eyes, previously blank, returned to normal. She blinked, then shook her head. "Wow. Thanks Chazz. I was…spacing out, right?"_

_He only fixated her with an emotion that she couldn't comprehend. _

_"Don't do that again." Was all that he said._

**"That thing?" Chazz murmured. With that particular memory in his mind, he would never forget that look on her face. That expression…it made her look dead.**

**"Yes. Before…" She paused before continuing, not quite sure how to word it. "My spirit…was curious. It was…exploring, the necklace in a way. And it has power. A lot of power. I can't help wondering if it will protect him from the darkness that resides in shadow duels…"**

**She fell into a deep thought, leaving Chazz to wonder what exactly she was thinking about. **

**"I'll just borrow the necklace from him then."**

**If Kagome had been human, she would have looked up at him, startled. "What?"**

**Chazz scowled. "Didn't you hear me? I said I'd borrow it from him." He tapped his desk with his fingernails as Kagome's doll murmured, "Maybe. But I'm not exactly sure that it will work. After all, it was won in a shadow game, it might just strengthen that dark game."**

**His face only grew more determined. 'It doesn't matter. I'll win. I'll bring your body back. You won't have to be trapped in that doll prison anymore.'**

**

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter! Chazz gets jealous and the dance gets mentioned! The dance will be in here, no worries.

Please review if you liked this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

**Sorry that I haven't updated...come to think of it, this will be the last day I update on this site. My mom's coming back soon...**

**Anyways, answering a few questions, for the dance thing, they are going to do a party dance and a slow dance.**

**My parents will allow me to update April 2007.**

**I don't know if I can get back on this site without getting caught...I'll probably have to go to other sites.**

** Crowler is able to talk too, just like when Kagome was a doll. I just forgot to mention him.**

**Sorry that the questions were so rushed, but my dad's coming home soon and I have to finish this before he gets back. Please enjoy the chapter! **

**

* * *

**The difficult part of his plan was actually nicely asking Jaden to borrow it.

"Just give me the pendant, Slacker!" Yes, asking him nicely…Kagome was stuck in the pocket of his trench coat, the fact that she was paralyzed not allowing her to roll her eyes.

'Sure…yelling at Jaden instead of asking him politely will definitely get us that necklace.' Yes, how the immobile girl wished that she could roll her eyes and slap her forehead in exasperation.

Jaden frowned, shaking his head vigorously. "Why do you need it, anyway?" Alexis merely watched this interesting turn of events.

Chazz snarled. "Just—"´Remembering the state that Kagome was currently in, he drew in a deep breath, adjusting his tone. "Would you…" He gritted his teeth, "Please give it to me?"

Hearing these words, Jaden and Alexis gaped at him, their jaws hanging open. They were not quite used to hearing the hard headed Princeton saying the p-word.

…Actually, they'd never heard him say it before.

"Uh…" Jaden wasn't sure what to say. Chazz must be desperate if he had resorted to being polite. Although, what he was desperate for was the issue. "Well…what do you need it for?"

Chazz paused, faltering at Jaden's question. "I just need it. Now…" He dropped the nice act, "Give it to me, Slifer Slacker!" Kagome sighed. Chazz just couldn't stay polite to Jaden for more than two seconds could he?

The conversation wasn't going very well, both of the girls could tell.

"Just give the necklace to me! I need it!" The youngest sibling of the Princeton family attempted to grab the accessory out of his hand, lunging for it.

Jaden raised an eyebrow. "I know that you need it, Chazz, but I asked you why you needed it." He danced out the black haired boy's reach, holding the pendant to his side.

Chazz stopped his insistent reaching and stuttered. "It's…well…" He looked at the doll in his pocket somberly, his expression hard and unforgiving. His reply came out in only a whisper. "It's important."

And there, Alexis understood. Important. He was referring to the one person that he would consider to be important. The blonde smiled. 'Kagome…if you only knew how deep his feelings for you are. Equal with how deep your feelings run for him.'

"Jaden." Alexis's soft voice beckoned him. "Just…give Chazz the necklace. Like he said…" Alexis winked at Jaden, a trace of sorrow lingering in her eyes. "It's important."

Then, Jaden understood as well. The sadness in her eyes. What was important to Chazz. What he needed the pendant for. In that case…

"If it's important…" He mumbled, fumbling with the chain. He slipped it off his neck, the pendant hanging loosely off his fingers. "Here you go." Chazz accepted it, looping it around his own neck.

"You need the other half of that pendant—the half that Atticus has." Jaden offered, a grim look on his features. "That's the only way this necklace will work. It's a shadow charm, protecting the one who wears it from shadow duels."

Chazz had the impression that both Jaden and Alexis had realized why he had needed the pendant. "Finally. Don't worry, slacker, I'll make sure to give it back." Chazz smirked.

Kagome would have smiled. The way he said it, you never would have guessed. What Chazz was really saying, was:

'Thank you.'

* * *

In the nurse's office in a hospital bed, lay Atticus, an oxygen mask over his face and breathing softly but steadily. As he approached the sleeping form of Alexis's brother, Chazz reached out for the other half of the pendant around the older boy's neck, when… 

Atticus's eyes fluttered open, blinking at the sudden light that filled his senses. "What are you doing?" He rasped out in a weak, but steady voice. "Who are you?"

Chazz only fixated him with an unreadable look. Then finally, he said, "I need to borrow that pendant." He held out the piece that Jaden had lent him. "I have to duel someone. Someone who uses shadow games very well--

--And I need your half of the necklace. It's the only way I can bring…someone back."

Atticus looked towards his pocket, the one that held Kagome firmly in its embrace. "That's…her, isn't it? The one you're trying to get back?" Chazz answered right away, no hesitation in his voice. "Yes. She is."

Alexis's brother smiled. "Then go right ahead. Take my pendant if you want. I can tell that she's important." He paused. "Is she your sister?"

'If he answers differently, my suspicions will be affirmed…' Thought Atticus, waiting patiently for the boy's answer.

Chazz recoiled in shock. "Wha-! No! She isn't!" Atticus smiled slightly. "I see. I was just wondering if you were related, since you seem to care for the girl so much. But seeing as you two aren't, then I can safely assume that she is your girlfriend."

Kagome would have blushed at those words, but unfortunately, she was a doll. Chazz twitched, his cheeks flaming. "She isn't my girlfriend! She's my best friend!"

At his words, Kagome blinked in shock. 'B-best friend?' She thought. 'Wow…I knew I was his friend, but to be his best friend…'

Although, she did want to be more than friends, being his best friend would be okay…for now. Unbeknownst to her, Chazz was thinking the same thing. 'We're just friends. But now, I'm the fool that just has to fall for his best friend…'

"Oh." Atticus frowned slightly. He knew that the boy was lying. An unreturned love, perhaps? "I guess I was mistaken." Chazz put on his best scowl, trying his best not to let insecurity show. "Yeah. Mistaken."

There was an awkward silence, both of the boys in discomfort. It was incredibly uncomfortable, someone inquiring your relationship with your best friend…when you wanted to be more than friends…

"So, uh…" Chazz murmured softly, an edge in his tone, "I can borrow it…right?"

Atticus nodded slightly, still weak from the shadow duel with Jaden. "Yes. Of course. I hope…" He drew a quivering breath, pain still erupting from every part of his body. "…that you can save her. I hope that you can win."

'Carmulla is one of the fiercest of the shadow riders. It won't be easy to defeat her. Using her shadow charm, her necklace, she can use anyone's soul to sacrifice instead of hers to the Illusion Gate. This charm should counter hers.'

Alexis's brother was still too tired to say anything of this, so he merely murmured, "Good luck."

'He really will need it.'

* * *

At the red carpet, the place where Carmulla had beckoned them, there Chazz stood, waiting for the rest of the key-keepers, keeping an eye out for the mistress of the night. 

In his pocket, Kagome spoke. "Chazz….when you duel, please. Be careful." He nodded, not allowing her to see his expression, whether purposely or accidentally, she didn't know.

All she did know, was that she herself was worried of the outcome of the duel.

A rustling from the bushes behind them startled her, but she sighed out in relief when it was revealed to be Bastion. "He scared me." She murmured, relieved that it wasn't someone dangerous.

Chazz didn't show any sign of acknowledging the Ra Yellow. Keeping his eyes towards the sea, he fingered his deck, his mind whirling at the event that was going to take place.

He would have to be sure to win this duel. It wasn't just his soul at stake…there was also Kagome's soul.

…And Crowler's as well. He had forgotten about that teacher for a while there. No surprise.

"Are you going to duel?" Bastion inquired, not looking the other duelist straight in the eye. Chazz nodded, not even taking the time to look at the Ra Yellow. "Of course. I'm the one with the secret weapon." He grasped the charm around his neck firmly. "With this, I'll be able to survive the Illusion Gate."

Although they weren't glaring at each other, one could really feel the tension in the air…just like always, when the two were in the same room. Kagome groaned. "Not again…"

If Chazz had heard her, he paid no mind to it. He continued to send hostile waves at Bastion, feeling the same waves being emitted towards him.

'C'mon…hand…slap…forehead…in aggravation…' Kagome thought, willing for her body to move. 'Well, no use. Still paralyzed.' Well, if her body refused to move…

She changed thoughts. 'C'mon…everyone else…get here quickly… to stop…these guys…' Her prayers were answered, as Zane walked through, followed closely by his little brother, Alexis and Jaden.

'Wow…great timing.'

Nodding towards Chazz, Zane followed his gaze towards the open, but dangerous sea. It was rather calm now, but what really made it unsafe was the vampire that lay in wait for them.

"You're going to duel her then?" Zane murmured, referring to Chazz.

The silver eyed boy nodded, still not meeting anyone else's eyes.

In his pocket, Kagome sat there, not saying anything, but merely thinking things over. Carmulla was one powerful opponent. What if she used that card…the Gate of Illusions? Would Chazz be safe?

Even if was wearing that necklace now, would it work for him? After all, Jaden was the one who won it in a shadow duel…maybe it would only work for him. But Jaden was still too injured to duel…

While she mulled things over, it happened again. Just like the night when she volunteered to duel. Carmulla reappeared in a shower of petals, floating and landing ever so softly near the ground.

"Well then…" She said in her haughty voice. "Who is going to duel me this time?" Her eyes narrowed. "If anyone is willing to face me, that is."

With no hesitation, Chazz stepped forward. "That would be me." The vampire sighed in exasperation. "You are certainly not the one that I want. Although…you are almost as handsome as that Obelisk boy…"

Chazz frowned and activated his duel disk, the silver gleaming off the light of the moon. "I don't need to hear that from you."

Kagome would have frowned. Although it would have looked like she was merely annoyed, she was actually quite jealous. 'Well…' She thought, irritated with the shadow rider, 'At least she has no chance with him. After she imprisoned his best friend…'

When she turned human, she was gonna kick that vampire's butt. Well…if Chazz beat her before Kagome could change back, then she wouldn't be able to do that.

'Ah well. There goes all my hopes.'

Both of the duelists were oblivious to the girl's plight as they squared off against each other. Playing one card after another, both were glaring at each other furiously, refusing to back down.

It was Carmulla's turn. Looking down at the card she had drawn, she laughed, cold and chilling. Alexis bit her lip. 'Oh no…'

'Not that card…' Thought Kagome.

"That's right! Illusion Gate!" Carmulla cried out, her eyes tinting blood red. Chazz didn't even blink at her proclamation. He just stood there, waiting for that Gate to appear.

And surely enough, it did. Behind his opponent, the image of the card appeared, the opening swirling mystically. A dark hand reached out, clawing its way towards the entrance.

"Hmm…" Carmulla spoke to herself. "Who should I choose? There are so many possibilities…" She smirked, her fangs growing slightly longer. "Maybe I should just pick all of you!"

Chazz's frown deepened, but he didn't react any other way. Around his neck, the two pieces of the pendant swung, then clasped together firmly, creating a whole.

Bright light emitted from the necklace, quickly diminishing the darkness that the Gate gave out, forcing the hand back inside the gate, the doors closing shut. Chazz smirked. "I guess you're going to have to sacrifice your own soul, then."

Carmulla staggered a little, then sneered, although it was weak; full of fear. "Hmph. It matters not. I will not lose." The Slifer rolled his eyes. "Sure. Just keep telling yourself that." His expression turned serious. "After what you did to my best friend, I'm not going to let you win."

In the sidelines, Alexis laughed. "Best friend? Chazz, I had no idea that she was your best friend! I knew you were friends, but are you closer to her than you are to us? You have known us longer, after all!"

Zane nodded. "Yes. She has a fair point."

Jaden grinned. "Wow, Chazz! I never knew that you were that close to her! I mean, like Alexis said, you knew us longer, so I thought that we were your best friends!"

Bastion said nothing. Only giving the silver eyed duelist a shrewd look.

Chazz flushed. "Shut up! So what if she's my best friend! Is that a crime!" He huffed, his cheeks slightly pink and turned back to his opponent. "I've had enough of the comments, thank you very much!"

Carmulla hissed. "Yes, let us get back to the duel. Then I may be able to take your soul for myself…"

Chazz interrupted her with a, "Oh stuff it. The duel isn't over yet."

The fight continued, with each player's life points dropping or rising with every turn. Neither refused to give up, considering that their soul was at stake. Chazz's friends cheered him on.

"C'mon, Chazz! You can beat her! You're not out of the inning yet!" Jaden cried out enthusiastically.

"I was never out of the inning, slacker."

"Jaden's right! You can pull through!" Alexis encouraged him.

"Who ever said I couldn't?"

"Although, Alexis, she may be able to beat him." Murmured Zane.

"Thanks for the support."

Bastion looked on and nodded. "You're actually doing quite well. I hope that you can beat her."

"And I will beat her."

He could hear Kagome giggle in his pocket. "Good luck, Chazz. And, ah…when I get back to normal, would you teach me how to do comebacks like yours?" She laughed. "When I see my sensei again, I have a feeling that I'll need them."

Against his will, he smiled. A tiny smile, but a smile nonetheless. And it was from Chazz. How was it that the simplest thing that he did seemed to make her melt?

She shook herself out of the trance and said, "Hey, you better get going with the duel. The sooner you win, the sooner you can teach me how to make those comebacks so quickly!"

He raised an eyebrow. Funny…people despised him because he made those comebacks. In truth, it was a reaction, one that he couldn't control. When someone insulted him, even slightly, the words would flow out of his mouth.

In other words, he wasn't sure how he would be able to teach her. Although, from the tone of her voice…she was only joking. She was so sure that he was going to win…

And he wasn't going to disappoint.

He drew a card, quickly glancing over it, then smirking. "Hmph…alright! I'll sacrifice my Armed Dragon Level seven for--!"The monster disappeared into a ball of light, growing larger and larger until its form was clear… "Armed dragon Level Ten!"

"Wow!" Jaden cried out, his voice incredibly cheerful. "No matter how many times I see that monster, I'll never get used to how awesome it is!"

Chazz smirked. "Now, I activate his special ability! If I discard one monster card from my hand, then I'm allowed to destroy monsters on your side of the field that have equal or less attack points than the monster I just discarded!"

Carmulla's Vampire Lady shattered into tiny pieces and she shielded herself from the blow. "Urgh…"

"Alright! Armed Dragon Level Ten…!" He cried out. "Attack her life points directly!" His monster obeyed his command, roaring and thrusting its claw toward its opponent.

Hitting his target directly, Carmulla's life points dropped to zero.

The look upon her face was somewhat horrific. Dropping to her knees, she murmured, "No…" The gate opened. And the hand came out with it…it grabbed her and forced her through.

Her scream lingered into the night as she disappeared, leaving behind her necklace. The shadow charm that imprisoned people's souls. It clattered to the ground noisily, ringing at the contact.

"It's over…" Chazz murmured.

Suddenly, a bright glow surrounded the doll in his pocket. The miniature Kagome grew, her arms and legs lengthening. Finally, she returned to her human form, plopping into Chazz's arms.

She blinked once. Then twice.

"Uh…I guess it worked." As she said this, the realization finally hit her. "It worked!" She hugged the boy that was currently holding her. "Thank you, Chazz!" Said boy's face turned slightly pink. "Hmph. Of course it worked."

He banished the blush off his face. "After all…" He took up a cocky smirk. "I was the one who beat her." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" She dibanded herself from his arms and hoppeed to her feet, sighing happily.

"Man….it's good to be on my own two feet again…"

Reminded of the past events, she chuckled. "So, Chazz…" He nodded, waiting for her to continue. And continue, she did.

"I'm your best friend, huh?"

"Shut up!" But her words got Chazz thinking. Was it really such a big deal that he cared about her more than anyone else, even though he knew everyone else longer than he knew her—

…It was a big deal. How he had never realized that before, he wasn't sure. But know he knew…he was falling for her and hard. He hadn't realized how deep the grave that he had dug for himself was.

And he was never going to come out.

And he found out…

That he couldn't care less.**

* * *

**

**That chapter was probably shorter than the others...I'm not quite sure. Anyways, please review if you like it!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and Yugioh GX**

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter. I had this strange urge to make a Kai and Kagome story, and I didn't have any ideas for it, and I tried to make this story work at the same time. And I still have to sneak on.**

**Please enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

Chazz woke up in his Slifer dorm, his new realization bursting within him. Outside his window, the birds chirped, signifying a new day. He looked out his window, a somewhat peaceful feeling coming over him.

Slipping on his trenchcoat, he found that, suprisingly, he was in an incredibly good mood. In fact, he was more cheerful than usual, that he actually had a thought about humming.

…Well, maybe he wasn't that happy.

Kagome was the first one to notice his unusual mood. She lowered herself into her seat with a worried face, "Chazz, are you alright? You seem…" She searched for the right word, "…happy."

He looked at her, "Is it that obvious?"

Kagome shook her head, "No, no. I just know you well." She leaned towards him curiously, "So, what happened?"

No way that he could tell her that early.

"Nothing, nothing." He murmured, instead directing his gaze towards the front of the class. She held a confused expression, but knew that he didn't want her to pry.

'What's up with him?'

* * *

Kagome was still thinking about Chazz's behaviour earlier during class. 'I hope he's okay. But why won't he tell me?' She was doing her homework in her room, but couldn't concentrate.

A creak from someone opening the door interrupted her thoughts. Alexis stuck her head in the room, "Hey, Kagome. You forgot to pick up your mail." She held up an envelope that looked worn.

Kagome stood up from her chair and took it the letter from Alexis, "I didn't forget. I just never get any mail, that's all."

Alexis sweatdropped. 'So…she hasn't seen all those love letters that are still waiting for her in her mailbox, huh?'

Using her nail, Kagome carefully sliced open the seal and gingerly placed her hand inside the envelope, taking out a letter that was in it. Unfolding the paper carefully, she scanned it thoroughly, her eyes widening in shock.

Alexis watched her expression cautiously. '…Maybe I accidently gave her one of those love letters by mistake? And I was trying so hard to avoid giving them to her too…this letter looked important, but maybe I was wrong?'

Her suspiscions disappeared when Kagome yelled, panicked, "What! They're coming!" She quickly looked at the top right hand corner of the envelope, "This was sent two days ago, so…"

A blank look came upon her face. 'Hm…if I calculate the speed it takes them, Genkai's training ethics and her size and weight…' She thought about in her head for a few moments. 'And if Yusuke's even willing to carry Genkai on his back…'

"KYA!" She freaked out, panicked, "They should be here, already!"

Alexis was confused, "Um…who are you talking about, Kagome?"

Kagome didn't hear her, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no! I have to clean my room!" Alexis sweatdropped, "Kagome, it's as clean as it can get already." Kagome paused in her rant, "Right, right…but if they're here already, then…"

She smacked her head, "I'm so stupid. Of course, the one place he goes to after a long trip."

Alexis was getting more confused by the second, "Kagome, you're not making any sense at all."

Kagome had already run out of the room. Leaving an incredibly angry Alexis behind. She ran furiously after her friend, "Kagome…" She followed Kagome's steps angrily, fuming over the fact that she had no idea what was happening.

This, in turn, led her to the cafeteria. "Why would Kagome go here?"

She opened the door quickly, ready to start yelling at Kagome until she saw…

"Yusuke-oniichan! Stop pigging out on all the food! The students need to eat too, you know!"

"Aw, c'mon! I need to eat too, Kagome!"

"But you probably don't even need to eat this much!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

Kagome was arguing with a boy that didn't have a uniform on. He was kind of cute, but the way he was yelling, she could tell that he was also quite impulsive. Kind of like Jaden. Beside them was an old woman, dressed in what looked like ancient training robes, stood there calmly watching the two.

After a while, she spoke, "Stop it you two. Don't make me separate you." Kagome and the unknown man straightened up immediately, "Hai, Genkai-sensei!"

Apparently, they were frightened of the old woman.

'Genkai-sensei? Isn't that Kagome's guardian…?' Alexis thought, the realization finally coming to her. 'So this is Yusuke, the one that she's been training with.'

"Hey, what's going on?" Chazz had entered the cafeteria, "The racket in here is so loud that I can hear it from the hallways." He looked towards the source of the noise and his expression turned understanding, "I should have known that Kagome was involved."

Then he noticed someone else who was there. A guy.

Kagome was arguing with that guy. And arguing signified closeness towards a person. So that meant that Kagome knew this person very well.

Just how well she knew him was the question that was bothering him.

Chazz walked towards her, "Kagome. What are you doing?" Kagome looked at him, "Chazz…" She waved at her friends to come over, a nervous smile on her face, "Uh…guys, this is Genkai and Yusuke. They…trained with me."

Genkai jabbed Kagome's ribs. Kagome coughed and corrected herself, "I mean, Genkai trained me, while Yusuke trained with me."

Chazz gazed at Yusuke wearily. If he trained with her ever since she was a kid, then he was bound to be close to her. Unease settled inside him.

Yusuke smirked, "Yeah. I trained with you. But you could never beat me could you?" He munched an apple, quite aware of Kagome's aura growing more hostile. Which was why he backed away from her cautiously.

Kagome drew in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. She wouldn't give Yusuke the satisfaction of making her react. "So, why are you here, anyway, Yuukie-chan?" She said with a smirk, knowing the long story behind the nickname. 'Thanks to Keiko-chan, I get to use it.'

Yusuke choked on his apple. "Shut up!"

'Yuukie-chan?' Thought Chazz, disheartened. 'Are they that close?'

Genkai sighed, "Kagome, we're checking up on you. By the way…" She said wryly, "Where's your report card?"

Kagome laughed nervously, "Ah…yeah, that. I'll go to my room and get it." And with that sentence, she rushed out of the cafeteria. Genkai rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

Yusuke smirked, "Well, at least we know she hasn't changed, right old bat?" The 'Old bat' glared at him.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked stunned by these mysterious events. Kagome's guardians were odd. Alexis giggled, "Well, now I see where Kagome got her personality from." Chazz silently agreed with her. Kagome's carefree spirit seemed to come from these two.

The Queen of the Obeliskswalked up to the two, "Um, hi. I'm Alexis, Kagome's friend."

The two turned to face her and looked at her for a while, judging her. Finally, Genkai nodded in approval. Alexis smiled and dragged Chazz up, ignoring his protests, "And this is Chazz! He's also Kagome's friend!" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't look like a uniform for this school." He was referring to Chazz's trenchcoat.

Chazz frowned. That guy was grating on his last nerves. He wasabout to retort when Kagome burst into the room.

She turned to the older woman and handed her the report card, "Here, Genkai-sensei."

Genkai scrutinised it for a moment, "Straight A's. Good job." She handed the report card back to Kagome, "Keep up the good work."

Kagome nodded. She knew what would happen if she didn't…

* * *

**I was just introducing the characters in this chapter, but I hope that everyone liked the sample of Chazz's jealousy. It wasn't much, but there will be more of him being jealous in later chapters.**

**Please review if you liked it!**


End file.
